My Heart Has a Storm
by klariilu
Summary: [Finalizado] ¿Le gustaba el dolor? No... Lo odiaba. Pero sabía muy bien que, siempre, el amor iba de la mano con él. Hinata se enamora de Kuroo, pero un pasado y presente los envuelve en una relación agridulce, unidos y separados al mismo tiempo. La tormenta en sus corazones, así, se desata.
1. Chapter 1

Tener un compañero de cuarto que lleve chicas a altas horas de la noche y madrugada, hacía que a Hinata le diera dolor de cabeza. Hubo muchas veces en las que entraba buscando su cama para recostarse y ahogarse en sueños, queriendo terminar el cansancio que se posaba en sus ojos, y se encontraba con Kuroo y una mujer haciendo lo suyo. El pequeño salía corriendo avergonzado, rojo como un tomate y maldiciendo a su compañero por al menos no avisarle.

Su relación era extraña. Eran amigos, podría decirse, pero la mayoría del tiempo Hinata no sentía que Kuroo lo viera como tal. Tal vez sólo eran compañeros de habitación, a pesar de que jugaran vóleibol casi todos los días en los patios de la universidad. A veces, Hinata admiraba la elasticidad y facilidad con la que Kuroo hablaba con las muchachas. Él simplemente moría de vergüenza si alguna chica se le acercaba.

—Tienes que ser más seguro —le dijo una vez Kuroo, mientras veían una película en completa oscuridad del cuarto. Hinata observaba cómo la luz de la pantalla de su laptop remarcaba las facciones del rostro de su compañero—. Cuando una mujer bonita se te acerque a hablar de cualquier cosa, aprovecha e invítala a tomar algo.

—¿Tan lanzado? —preguntó Hinata, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tienes que saber mantener la conversación, eres bueno en eso. Conmigo no te callas. —Los labios de Kuroo formaron una sonrisa de lado—. Pero, sabes que a las mujeres les gusta hablar, así que déjalas que se expresen.

Hinata hizo una mueca, siguió mirando la película, haciendo un sonido disconforme con su garganta.

—Lo dices como si fuese fácil —mencionó—. No soy como tú. Soy más como _¡fwaaah!_ , o _¡wuuuh!_ , cuando hablo con mujeres. Me es más fácil hacer amigos con hombres.

Kuroo achicó los ojos, apenas entendió lo que dijo. Sin embargo, sabía que el enano era incapaz de ser como él. Hinata era simple, divertido, ansioso y no paraba de moverse. Era bastante idiota con temas de estudio, pero Kuroo jamás había visto a alguien esforzarse tanto, y ni hablar de sus habilidades en vóleibol. A las chicas les gustaba más el tipo de hombre confiado, misterioso pero entretenido.

Mantuvieron el silencio por el resto de la película y luego no hablaron más del tema. Hinata lo agradeció, porque en verdad no le interesaba mucho relacionarse con mujeres, solamente quería que fuese fácil para él y no una clase de obstáculo el cual atravesar.

En la clase, Kuroo se sentaba junto a Hinata. También sabía venir el chico de cabello blanco y negro… ¿"Bokuto"? No recordaba mucho los nombres de las personas.

—¡Hey, hey! —saludó el chico a Kuroo. Chocaron palmas y se apretaron las manos con estilo. Hinata los miró con curiosidad—. Ah, tú eras… ¿Shouyou?

—Sí, Shouyou Hinata —respondió él con una sonrisa.

—Dile _Hinata_ , no seas tan confiado, Bokuto —entonó Kuroo, blanqueando los ojos.

—Oh, está bien, no me molesta —aclaró Hinata, rascándose la cabeza. Kuroo lo miró de reojo, cruzado de brazos. Mantuvo su boca cerrada cuando Bokuto se sentó junto a ellos.

—¡Tengo una idea! —indicó Bokuto, emocionado—. ¿Qué tal si esta noche vamos a _Mind?_ ¡Es un antro increíble!

—No tenemos exámenes cercanos, así que es una buena manera de descansar —comentó Kuroo, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. Giró a Hinata y le sonrió—. ¿Vendrás?

—¡Sí, suena genial!

A Hinata le emocionaban las salidas en grupo. Las luces de la discoteca, la gente bailando, las charlas que sacaban lágrimas de risa… Antes hacía aquello con sus compañeros antiguos de vóleibol, del instituto. Pero ahora que los estudios eran prioridad y apenas podía hablar con sus amigos, Hinata no tenía con quién salir. Esperaba divertirse con Kuroo y Bokuto.

Y podría decirse que fue así. Tal vez.

Cuando la noche cayó, Kuroo y Hinata se encontraron con Bokuto esperándolos fuera de su habitación. El pelinegro fue quien condujo en su coche hacia _Mind,_ siendo Hinata quien se sentó a su lado. La radio sonaba con la música a todo volumen y Bokuto no paraba de moverse ahí atrás y cantar a los gritos. Hinata sólo reía y cantaba al compás de la música, mirando por la ventanilla con un brazo afuera. Incluso antes de llegar a la discoteca, ya estaba disfrutando de su salida.

Cuando los tres se bajaron del coche y pasaron la entrada de _Mind_ , la música comenzó a resonar y a ensordecerlos de golpe. La multitud bailaba al ritmo, pegándose unos a otros, sudando y sonriendo. Antes de comenzar a bailar, los tres se encaminaron hacia la barra para tomar algo y calentar el ambiente. Kuroo y Bokuto pidieron una cerveza, así que Hinata fue con lo mismo.

—¡Así que!, ¿te has decidido? —gritó Kuroo, acercándose al oído de Hinata para que éste le oyera.

—¿Decidido? —entonó Hinata en voz alta.

—¡Búscate una chica hoy! —La sonrisa de Kuroo siempre era igual. Sus ojos lo miraron divertido, y alzó las cejas dos veces.

Hinata sintió un calor subirse a su rostro, desvió la mirada y buscó alrededor. Luego, volvió a hablarle al oído al pelinegro.

—¡No creo! —dijo—. ¡Estoy bien así!

Hinata vio a Kuroo reír, pero no lo escuchó por la música que lo ensordecía. Se limitó a ver los dientes blancos de su compañero y encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa, tomando de la cerveza una vez más. Miró a Bokuto salir a bailar con pasos extravagantes y divertidos, mientras sostenía un vaso de alcohol en una mano y con la otra llevaba a una muchacha de lentes y una sonrisa amplia, acompañando su baile loco.

Una chica de ojos claros y cabello corto observaba a Kuroo, y él lo notó. Caminó hasta ella, se sentó al lado en la barra y pidió otra cerveza. Hinata se había quedado en la otra punta de la barra tomando mientras los miraba disimuladamente. El pelinegro comenzó a hablar con la muchacha. Ella parecía bastante decidida a mantener conversación. Las sonrisas de Kuroo eran cálidas y suaves, y Hinata se encontró contemplándolo sin pestañear durante un rato.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tomar. Pidió otra cerveza y se la tomó tan rápido como pudo. Pidió otra más y salió a bailar.

La verdad es que Hinata no aguantaba mucho el alcohol. Menos si lo tomaba con tanta rapidez y comenzaba a sacudirse con pasos de bailes que ni siquiera él comprendía, mientras las luces del antro lo enceguecían y la música obstruía sus oídos. Comenzó a sentir una punzada en la cabeza, pero sentía una emoción inexplicable y se reía constantemente sin razón alguna. Bokuto se acercó a él y comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en la garganta y parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar, pero en su interior pensaba "¡la estoy pasando increíble!".

Luego comenzó a sentir labios de otra persona chocar contra los suyos, y luego una mano pasar por su cabello, y luego los ojos de una chica mirarlo fijamente. Hinata achicó los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear al darse cuenta de que había besado a una desconocida.

¿Le había dicho algo? La chica le hablaba, pero él no escuchaba. ¿Sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué sonreía tanto? Sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago, quería vomitar. Se sentía perdido y la chica tomó de su mano, arrastrándolo hacia algún lugar, lejos de la multitud bailando. Quería negarse, quería preguntar quién era, pero la voz no le salía y la vista se le nublaba, todo le daba vueltas.

Entonces, cuando el aire frío le pegó en la cara y el silencio de golpe lo aturdió, alguien tiró de su brazo, apartándolo de la chica desconocida y sosteniéndolo de los hombros para que no cayera. Hinata levantó la cabeza, viendo a Kuroo hablarle a la chica. En realidad, sólo vio sus labios moverse, no escuchó ni una palabra, sólo oía su risa torpe y constante. Cuando vio a la muchacha alejarse de ellos, las náuseas le revolvieron todo dentro suyo y terminó vomitando en el suelo.

Después de eso, ya no recuerda más. Tiene la sensación de estar pegado junto a un cuerpo, del ruido de un motor y después unas sábanas cubrir su piel.

Se despertó con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, y juró que un terremoto estaba pasando por debajo de su cama. Logró abrir los ojos después de fregárselos y rascárselos varias veces. Y entonces, cuando quiso moverse en su cama, se chocó contra algo pesado. Por un momento creyó seguir dormido, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era así. Kuroo dormía a su lado, pegado a él, tapado con su propia campera en la mitad de la cara. Hinata se fijó que aún tenía toda su ropa puesta, incluso sus zapatillas. Eso quería decir que él se durmió sin planearlo.

—Kuroo —llamó Hinata con voz ronca. Movió su hombro para despertarlo. —Kuroo.

El de pelo enmarañado se removió, puso una mano en su rostro y se escondió entre las almohadas.

—Kuroo —repitió, esta vez más fuerte—. ¡Kuroo!

El otro pegó un salto y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. La palidez de su rostro le remarcaban mucho las manchas negras bajo sus ojos.

—¿Qué, qué…? —musitó en desconcierto. Frunció el ceño, pestañeó varias veces y un bostezo salió de su boca—. Ah… me dormí —dijo cuando vio a Hinata medio desnudo junto a él.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hinata, sentándose en la cama. Cubrió su torso con las mantas porque sentía que se estaba congelando—. No recuerdo haber caminado hasta aquí.

—Eso es porque yo te traje —entonó Kuroo, sentándose también—. Aunque no lo parezca, eres pesado, joder. Tuve que llevarte en mi espalda hasta la habitación.

Hinata achicó los ojos. Por más que lo intentara, no lograba recordar mucho.

—Yo… —articuló, rascándose la nariz.

—Te emborrachaste, una tipa te besó e intentó llevarte a algún sitio. Te vi.

—¿De verdad?

—No te veías como si quisieras hacerlo, así que intervine —mencionó Kuroo con un suspiro.

—Lo siento.

—Me hubieses dicho que no podías soportar mucho el alcohol. —Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kuroo, y Hinata se sintió un poco aliviado.

—Bueno, siendo sincero… fue la primera vez que tomé. —Las orejas de Hinata se volvieron rojas de pena. Él ya tenía veintidós años y decir que nunca había bebido sonaba tonto y ridículo. Esperó una risa jocosa de parte de Kuroo.

—Entonces, para la próxima ya lo sabré —fue lo que dijo. Kuroo revolvió el cabello anaranjado del más pequeño y saltó fuera de la cama, sacándose las zapatillas que le comenzaban a apretar—. Si no te molesta, seguiré durmiendo. —Y se lanzó a su cama así, con ropa y todo.

* * *

—¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

Los dos estaban lanzándose la pelota de voleibol, con un frío que les entumecía los dedos y sentados en el césped húmedo con varias carpetas en sus regazos y hojas en el pasto. Incluso si el día no estaba para estar afuera, ellos salían siempre y es lo que les gustaba. Decían que era "relajador" estudiar fuera. Pero ahora no estaban estudiando, necesariamente.

Kuroo sostuvo la pelota cuando Hinata se la lanzó y achicó los ojos.

—Sólo dos —dijo—. El resto fue… ¿cómo decirlo? Un pasatiempo. Suena mal, pero es como es.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Fingió leer los apuntes de su cuaderno y luego volvió a levantar la cabeza.

—¿No te aburres?

La sonrisa cínica de Kuroo se plasmó en sus labios una vez más y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—No sé, me da curiosidad —mencionó desviando la mirada—. No respondas si te molesta.

—A veces pienso que no es algo bueno, ya sabes, ir de mujer en mujer sin amar a nadie y sin que nadie me ame —replicó Kuroo. Aunque tenía una sonrisa jocosa, sus ojos demostraban otra cosa diferente. Hinata se le quedó viendo mientras hablaba—. Pero creo que es más fácil. Y no, no me aburro. Es mejor porque luego no tengo que lidiar con peleas y discusiones sin sentido.

Hinata dio un suspiro sereno, echándose para atrás. Aunque el pasto estaba mojando toda su espalda, no le importó.

—Creo que valdría la pena, ¿no? Quiero decir, si amas a alguien… las peleas y discusiones serían lo de menos, y tratarías de que todo se arreglara. Creo que si dos personas realmente se aman, van a superar cada pleito que haya entre ellos. O algo así. Quisiera tener alguien así, alguien a quien amar y haga que me esfuerce para que todo esté bien.

El silencio entre ambos hizo que la brisa resonara en sus oídos. Luego, una carcajada salió de la garganta de Kuroo.

—¡Vaya, vaya, _chibi-_ chan! —exclamó—. ¡No te creía así, romanticón! —Con una sonrisa, se abalanzó hacia Hinata y le tiró pasto en la cara.

—¡Ahh, espera, Kuroo! —gritó Hinata entre risas, tratando de escapar. El pelinegro comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, sentado en su estómago y las carcajadas aumentaron, Hinata pataleando y empujando a Kuroo con lágrimas de risa en sus ojos.

El grito de un hombre los hizo detener de golpe y Kuroo, sin soltar a Hinata, giró hacia su costado.

—¡Oigan, están en la universidad, compórtense como gente responsable y dejen de gritar! —bramó el hombre. Kuroo rápidamente se puso de pie y ayudó a Hinata a hacerlo también. Levantaron las cosas del suelo, se limpiaron las ropas con torpeza y se disculparon con el profesor. Se encaminaron con pasos apresurados hacia adentro y compartieron una mirada por un momento, ambos sonriendo.

—Eres un idiota —rió Hinata.

—Bueno, chibi-chan, tú no te quedas atrás.

Los dos tenían una sonrisa divertida y temblaban por el frío que habían tomado ahí afuera. La voz de una muchacha los detuvo y ambos se giraron para ver quién los llamaba.

—Ah, Kuroo —dijo la chica, roja como un tomate. Le temblaban las piernas y miraba para cualquier lado menos hacia Kuroo—. ¿Puedo… puedo hablar contigo por un momento?

Hinata miró de reojo a Kuroo, tragó saliva y una mueca descontenta se formó en su cara. Dio un paso hacia atrás y decidió alejarse poco a poco mientras Kuroo metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, claro, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó él con naturalidad.

Hinata no sabía si irse o quedarse apartado, pero cuando Kuroo volteó hacia él, su expresión le indicó que lo esperara.

—Eh, bueno, yo… —la chica comenzó, tocándose las manos—. Quisiera saber si tienes novia.

Hinata, por alguna extraña razón, sintió su pecho oprimirse. Mantuvo la mirada en sus pies, escuchando atentamente a la respuesta de su compañero.

—No, no tengo —respondió Kuroo, sereno. Hinata podía ver la calma en su espalda. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era obvio que esta chica se le estaba confesando, pero él no parecía indicar ningún sentimiento de nerviosismo o importancia.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó con una luz de esperanza.

—Entonces, ¿podría invitarte a tomar algo? —expresó esbozando una sonrisa—. Podríamos… podríamos charlar y conocernos mejor.

—Lo siento, tengo planes —dijo Kuroo, rascándose la cabeza—. Por ahora no tengo tiempo a salir con nadie.

Kuroo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó a Hinata. El pequeño observó a la chica quebrarse por un momento y bajar la cabeza. Ella se fue hacia el otro lado.

—¿Le dijiste que no? —preguntó Hinata, confundido—. Era muy bonita.

—¿Quieres salir con ella?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —soltó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero creí que te interesaría.

Kuroo bufó, miró el cabello anaranjado de Hinata y llevó una mano hacia él.

—Tienes césped en el pelo —indicó, despeinándolo. Hinata encogió sus hombros y miró hacia arriba.

—Y tú también.

Hinata intentó alcanzar el cabello enmarañado de Kuroo, pero él sostuvo su brazo con firmeza en el aire. Kuroo tenía una expresión seria y sus ojos parecían querer penetrar el alma del menor. Hinata tragó saliva, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin pestañear, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

—Dije que no porque me estaba divirtiendo contigo.

Los latidos se aceleraron y el calor subió a las mejillas.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Se había mordido la piel dentro de su boca y ya saboreaba la sangre. Cuando Kuroo soltó su brazo, Hinata desvió la mirada al instante y se encaminó por los pasillos.

—¡Yo también me estaba divirtiendo! —exclamó con pasos ligeros y rápidos, forzando una risa. Kuroo comenzó a seguirlo—. Ah, es verdad, ¿has visto a Bokuto? ¡Me gustaría pedirle disculpas por lo de la otra noche! Dejarlo solo en la discoteca debió molestarle.

Su voz no salió como hubiese querido. Le temblaba el labio inferior y su tono estaba demasiado agudo como para hacer ver que estaba tranquilo.

—He hablado con él —respondió Kuroo con las manos en los bolsillos, calmado—. Me ha dicho que todo estaba bien, que entendía. —Formó una sonrisa—. Bokuto no es fácil de enojar.

Hinata soltó un suspiro.

—Que bueno… —Miró de reojo a Kuroo y su ceño se frunció de forma casi invisible. Decidió no decir nada más hasta llegar a la habitación.

Estuvo días preguntándose qué había ocurrido en ese momento. Kuroo siempre era así, decía las cosas que le venían a la cabeza y Hinata estaba acostumbrado a eso. Sin embargo, eso fue diferente. Se _sintió_ diferente. Hinata pensaba en el momento en que su corazón casi se sale por su boca y el nerviosismo le carcomía el estómago. Tal vez estaba feliz de que, por primera vez, Kuroo lo había elegido a él antes que irse con alguna muchacha desconocida. Sí, sí, sí, estaba feliz, era eso.

Luego de eso, salieron a comer a un local de comida rápida. Le preguntaron a Bokuto si quería acompañarlos, pero dijo que ya había planeado otra cosa: "¡la próxima vez será!", fue lo que respondió.

No habían muchos días en los cuales Hinata y Kuroo lo pasaran juntos. A veces se ponían a jugar videojuegos en su habitación o a vóleibol, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaban estudiando o afuera. En caminos diferentes.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa junto al ventanal y pidieron a la mesera lo que iban a comer. Cuando les trajeron la comida a la mesa y Hinata sacó su hamburguesa, vio a Kuroo observarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —respondió Kuroo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida—. Estaba pensando.

—¿En qué? —Hinata se quedó viéndolo con atención y curiosidad.

Kuroo permaneció un momento en silencio, llevó una papa frita a su boca y dijo:

—¿Qué ha sido de tus compañeros de Karasuno?

Hinata levantó la mirada al techo, pensativo.

—Hmm, hace mucho que no veo a varios de ellos —mencionó, rascándose la nariz—. La última vez que vi a uno de ellos fue hace más de medio año.

—¿A quién?

El pequeño le dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa.

—A Kageyama.

De alguna manera, Kuroo sabía que aquella iba a ser su respuesta.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó él—. Quiero decir, por qué dejaron de hablarse.

—Nada en particular —replicó Hinata, mirando fuera de la ventana—. El tiempo pasó, supongo.

—Lo siento.

Hinata volvió la vista hacia Kuroo y se rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? ¡No pasa nada! —rió—. Las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no? Creo que si dejamos de hablar es porque así tenía que ser.

Kuroo sonrió de lado, apoyando los codos en la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos.

—Eres muy optimista, chibi-chan —expresó sonriendo—. Espero que aquello no se vuelva en tu contra.

Hinata no comprendió lo que quiso decir, ladeó la cabeza con una mirada llena de confusión. Incluso así, Kuroo no se explicó.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos. Habían ido a un parque donde casi nadie iba y se pusieron a jugar vóleibol. El viento estaba fuerte y la mayor parte del tiempo la pelota se movía hacia un costado antes de llegar al otro. Por eso, cuando Hinata fue a recibir un pelotazo, cayó de rodillas en el cemento y se lastimó la rodilla. No fue grave, así que Kuroo estuvo riéndose todo el camino hacia los dormitorios.

En la habitación formaron un silencio agradable. Kuroo se puso a leer manga y Hinata estaba navegando en internet con su celular. Era extraño. Su relación era extraña. Hinata podía decir que consideraba amigo a Kuroo, pero, ¿él era considerado su amigo? Hoy había sido el único día, desde que se conocieron como compañeros de cuarto, que Kuroo había decidido pasarlo con él. O siempre salía con Bokuto y más amigos, o estaba teniendo sexo con una desconocida, o salía de fiesta con varias mujeres, a las cuales les agregaba el _–chan_ al final de sus nombres con una sonrisa pegada en la cara.

Hinata miró a hora en el reloj colgado en su pared. Ya el sol había desaparecido en el horizonte y la oscuridad reinaba en el campus. De repente, tuvo ganas de salir solo hacia el patio y sentarse a hacer nada. Se levantó de la cama, tomó su bolso y le dijo a Kuroo que en un rato o más volvería. Él simplemente hizo un sonido de aprobación sin quitar los ojos de su manga. Cuando salió escuchó la carcajada de Kuroo detrás de la puerta.

A Hinata le gustaba el invierno. En realidad le gustaban todas las estaciones. Le gustaba el verano porque así podía ir a la playa (cuando tuviese tiempo), podía tirarse en la cama sin camiseta y con el ventilador resonando en sus oídos y dándole viento en la cara, podía salir con ropa cómoda y suelta, podía tomar helado. También le gustaba la primavera porque es cuando salían todas las flores, y amaba los colores que éstas tenían. Y el otoño, porque le encantaba pisar y escuchar el crujido de las hojas, el color grisáceo de las nubes y el marrón y naranja que tenían los árboles. Y le gustaba el invierno porque le gustaba dormir, y dormir tapado hasta la cabeza con varias mantas era lo mejor. También porque le gustaba abrazar a la gente, y si hacía calor a veces era incómodo y pegajoso. También porque amaba la nieve, los abrigos, la sensación de frío leve, los paraguas… Y todo concordaba con Kuroo. Kuroo también disfrutaba del invierno porque decía que, si uno tenía frío, simplemente podía taparse con algo y ya. En cambio, si hacía mucho calor, incluso desnudo y con mil ventiladores en tu cara, la temperatura seguía alta. Hinata recuerda reírse cuando Kuroo le contó aquello.

Hinata se sentó en una fuente vacía, quedándose por un momento en silencio contemplando todo el campus iluminado por los faroles y la luz de la luna. Sacó sus cuadernos y carpetas para repasar algo para el próximo examen. Tenía tiempo todavía.

Puso música en su celular y cruzó sus piernas mientras leía los párrafos que lo aburrían hasta el cansancio. Cuando pasó una hora o cerca, su celular vibró.

Era Kenma.

«Shouyou, ¿estás libre el sábado?»

Hinata tecleó rápidamente la pantalla.

«¡Estoy libre! Por qué? quieres que hagamos algo? ⊙ω⊙».

Él esperó y luego de unos segundos, su celular vibró otra vez.

«Hemos organizado un partido de vóleibol. Si quieres puedes venir».

Hinata se levantó de un salto y abrió la boca enorme de sorpresa, gritando con emoción. Se apresuró en responder.

«¡Claro que sí! Ya estoy emocionado! /(OwO)/».

«De acuerdo. Avísale al idiota de Kuroo».

«Bien, estaré esperando ansioso!».

Y salió corriendo hacia la habitación.

De él colgaba el bolso, llevaba las carpetas en sus brazos y quizá había perdido una o dos hojas en el camino, así que volvió en sus pasos con ansiedad y volvió a correr a toda prisa hacia donde Kuroo se encontraba.

¡Qué emoción! Volvería a jugar un partido, ¡y encima con Kenma! Se preguntó también quiénes más estarían con ellos, pero no mucho le importó. Seguro que sería un día genial.

Llegó a la habitación. Acomodó sus carpetas durante unos segundos frente al cuarto para desocupar una mano y, antes de que pudiera tomar el pomo, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando salir a una muchacha de cabello largo y rubio. Llevaba una expresión seria, tal vez enfadada pensó Hinata, y se iba colocando una campera mientras caminaba a toda prisa alejándose del lugar. Hinata se quedó viéndola hasta que dobló una esquina y su silueta dejó de verse. Luego llevó los ojos dentro de la habitación, donde Kuroo estaba sentado en su cama, colocándose las zapatillas y carente de una camiseta. Su torso pálido estaba al descubierto y Hinata sintió ganas de taparlo con una manta.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó a Kuroo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah, nada importante —respondió, volviendo la mirada a las agujetas de sus zapatillas—. Se enojó porque la llamé por otro nombre. Ni siquiera me sé el suyo.

Hinata se quedó en la puerta observándolo con los ojos abiertos.

—Eso fue estúpido —rió Hinata. Kuroo también sonrió.

—Sí que lo fue —suspiró—. Quiero decir, me disculpé, pero me abofeteó.

El más pequeño se tapó la boca con una mano para no soltar una carcajada.

—¡Es terrible! —exclamó, cerrando la puerta detrás de su paso. Dejó las cosas en la punta de la cama y se lanzó a la cama de Kuroo, sacando el celular de su bolsillo—. Cambiando de tema, ¡Kenma me invitó a jugar un partido! Y también quiere que vayas tú.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió Kuroo, colocándose una camiseta manga larga negra—. Suena bien, ¿cuándo?

—¡El sábado! ¿Puedes ir?

—Sí, supongo. —Él siguió con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se corrió el cabello de su ojo izquierdo—. Hace mucho que no jugamos un partido… estará interesante —comentó—. ¡Vamos a partirles el culo a quien quiera que se nos enfrente!

Hinata se echó hacia atrás para reír, alzando una mano al aire en aprobación.

—¡Claro que lo haremos!

* * *

El sábado llegó en un santiamén. Kuroo y Hinata habían estado estudiando para los exámenes, pero hoy podían pasar el día libre y disfrutar de lo que añoraban: vóleibol con amigos. Habían invitado a Bokuto y él, por supuesto, aceptó, así que el coche de Kuroo los llevó a la dirección que indicó Kenma. Afortunadamente, el frío ya no era tan potente y apenas llevaban una campera sobre ellos. Cuando se adentraron a la cancha dentro del edificio, se despojaron de los abrigos.

Kenma estaba hablando con el tipo larguirucho y de piernas flacas, Lev. Había un grupito más a un costado y otro grupo del otro lado. Bokuto rápidamente se relacionó con ellos, chillando con su voz carismática y abrazando a Akaashi sin avisar. Ellos ya se veían seguido, pero Bokuto era así de cariñoso igual.

Luego estaba el otro grupo, donde Hinata paró sus ojos y dejó de respirar. Daichi se encontraba entre ellos, hablando con Nishinoya, Asahi y Kageyama.

 _Kageyama estaba ahí._

Cuando vieron a Hinata entrar al salón, Nishinoya pegó un grito que resonó en toda la cancha. Corrió hasta él con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—¡Shouyou! —exclamó, abrazándolo—. ¡Tanto tiempo, eh!

—¡Wow, Nishinoya-san, has crecido un poco más!

Nishinoya se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla y con una expresión de placer.

—¡Claro que lo he hecho! Y tú también, Shouyou.

Luego llegó Daichi, dándole un pequeño abrazo y dedicándole una sonrisa cálida. Típico del capitán. Asahi caminó hacia él. Tenía el cabello más largo y quizá estaba más alto. Lo saludó con la misma calidez de Daichi. Y luego, Kageyama…

Hinata se quedó mirándolo mientras caminaba hacia él. Esa expresión seria, esos ojos azules y su entrecejo siempre arrugado. El pequeño no sabía a dónde mirar, qué decir ni qué hacer. Entonces, simplemente entonó:

—¡Tanto tiempo, Kageyama!

—Sí, bueno, no tanto —replicó Kageyama—. Un par de meses.

Hinata tragó saliva y buscó la mirada de Kuroo. Él estaba hablando con Kenma con una sonrisa puesta en su cara. Al menos él estaba tranquilo.

Era incómodo venir, después de tanto tiempo, reencontrarse con tus amigos del instituto. Era más incómodo encontrarse con tu ex después de no hablar por más de medio año.

" _No pasa nada"_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _"No me importa, vamos a jugar y a pasarla bien"._

Los grupos quedaron cinco contra cinco. Kenma, Lev, Bokuto, Akaashi y Kuroo versus Daichi, Nishinoya, Asahi, Kageyama y Hinata.

—Parece que no jugaremos en equipo por ahora, chibi-chan —dijo Kuroo, caminando del otro lado de la red. A Hinata le decepcionaba un poco ya que había pensado en compartir cancha con él, pero de igual manera estaba emocionado por enfrentarlo y sobrepasar sus bloqueos.

—"Vamos a partirles el culo a quien quiera que se nos enfrente" —citó Hinata con una sonrisa segura—. ¡No voy a perder!

Kuroo, con ambas manos en su cadera, largó una risa carismática. Sus ojos demostraban una plena felicidad que hizo que Hinata sonriera aún más, y su pecho se apretara. Hinata se mordió el labio y se puso en posición.

El partido comenzó.

Hubo errores. Muchos, más del equipo de Hinata que el de Kuroo. Hacía mucho que varios de ellos no jugaban, otros habían estado practicando, pero el equipo estaba desconectado y eran más risas que ataques. De igual forma, les hicieron pelea a los del otro equipo, quienes estaban un poco más concentrados a ganar.

Hinata y Kageyama tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer el ataque rápido increíble y Hinata se sintió fuera de este mundo. La sensación de volver a golpear con toda la palma una de las levantadas de Kageyama lo hicieron emocionar aún más. Incluso con todas sus diferencias, en el vóleibol, ellos seguían siendo los mismos.

—¡Vamos, Kageyama! —gritó Hinata, chocando los cinco con el otro. Kageyama sonrió y gritó con él con euforia.

El equipo de Hinata perdió 3 a 1. Kuroo se estuvo burlando de él todo el tiempo, repitiéndole "¡no voy a perder!" como Hinata le había dicho antes de empezar el partido. El pequeño lo empujaba y le sacaba la lengua, pero cuando Kuroo no veía, él se reía contento.

Cuando Hinata estaba guardando la botella en su bolso, Kageyama se acercó. El resto del grupo estaba lejos, así que no escucharían su conversación.

—Hinata —lo llamó. El pequeño se giró con los ojos bien abiertos. No quería tener una conversación seria con él, ni tampoco quería estar a solas. Se ponía nervioso nomás verlo allí parado con una expresión penetrante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata, haciéndose el que no le importaba mucho.

—Ya sabes de qué quiero hablar.

Hinata soltó un suspiro agotado, colgándose el bolso en el hombro y rascándose la cabeza.

—Creí que ya habíamos dejado todo en claro, Kageyama.

—Te fuiste cuando te estaba explicando —dijo él con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Y luego no contestabas mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas. Y perdimos el contacto.

—¿No era eso lo mejor? Mira, jugamos aquí, la pasamos bien, ¡ya pasó! —Hinata intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero las manos le temblaban y le delataban el nerviosismo.

—No me dejaste explicarte qué es lo que pasó exactamente y…

—¿Qué pasa? —La voz de Kuroo hizo sobresaltar a Hinata. El de pelo enmarañado miró al pequeño y luego a Kageyama. Una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro y se aproximó a Hinata, apoyando un brazo sobre su hombro—. ¿Te divertiste, Kageyama-kun? —Pronunció el nombre con cierto desdén camuflado que le hizo dar escalofríos a Hinata.

Kageyama miró a Hinata y luego a Kuroo. Hizo una mueca con su boca y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, me divertí mucho —respondió sereno—. Espero que tú también, Kuroo-san.

Con una última reverencia, Kageyama decidió voltear y alejarse de ellos.

—No tenías que meterte —mencionó Hinata, colocándose el abrigo.

—Vi tu rostro. Sabía que no querías hablar con él. ¿Puedo saber qué pasa?

Hinata volteó a enfrentar su mirada. Kuroo pudo ver en sus ojos la melancolía que ocultaba tras una sonrisa. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y lo tomó del brazo cuando Hinata se giró para apartarse.

—Está bien, Kuroo —musitó él, zafándose despacio de su agarre—. Te contaré cuando lleguemos a los dormitorios. No quiero llorar aquí como idiota.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

El camino hasta el campus fue en completo silencio. Incluso Kuroo estaba nervioso y le sudaban las manos. El rostro de Hinata le hacía pensar en que Kageyama había sido un completo imbécil y le daban ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Sin embargo, Hinata no parecía estar enojado con Kageyama, sino decepcionado.

Cuando llegaron al campus, Hinata se dirigió hacia los dormitorios y Kuroo le siguió el paso. Ambos se encerraron en la habitación, quitándose los abrigos de encima y dejando los bolsos en cualquier parte.

—Supongo que ya sabes que tuve algo con Kageyama hace un tiempo atrás.

Kuroo asintió con la cabeza. Hinata se sentó en el borde de su cama y se miró las manos.

—Bueno —continuó—, estábamos bien en un principio. Quiero decir, realmente me enamoré de él. —Sus palabras sonaron perdidas, entre un suspiro nostálgico y melancólico. Kuroo lo escuchaba con atención, sin interrumpirlo—. Y luego me dijo que había estado confundido todo este tiempo. "Tal vez fue la manera en la que te admiraba cuando jugabas, o la emoción que sentía cuando levantaba para ti", me dijo. En otras palabras, él jamás me quiso como yo a él. —Hinata soltó otro suspiro. Sentía cómo la garganta se le secaba y un nudo se le formaba en el estómago. Se le hacía patético decir aquellas cosas, más frente a Kuroo—. Intentó pedirme perdón, de explicarme que no fue su intención herirme… me largué de su casa con un portazo y no contesté ninguna de sus llamadas ni mensajes. Lo mandé a la mierda por humillarme de esa manera, pero en realidad estaba más dolido que nunca y no quería verlo porque sabía que me pondría a llorar frente a él y quería, al menos, conservar mi dignidad.

Kuroo se sentó a su lado. Hinata quería seguir hablando y una sola lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

—Sé que no es su culpa, por eso no le guardo rencor —mencionó Hinata sin quitar la vista de sus manos—. Pero no quiero escucharlo, no quiero escuchar que diga que fue una confusión, un malentendido. Eso ya lo sé, no necesito oírlo de su boca.

El pelinegro mantuvo el silencio. Nunca apartó sus ojos de Hinata. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que alcanzar el rostro de su compañero, acercarlo a él y plasmar un pequeño beso en su frente. Hinata se congeló en el lugar y, cuando Kuroo se apartó lentamente, se quedó mirándolo con desconcierto.

—Uhhhh, no debí hacer eso —dijo Kuroo, soltándolo—. Eh, lo que quise decir es que, bueno… Lo siento. Por lo que pasó. Sé que no te estoy ayudando ni nada, pero es lo único que puedo decir ahora.

Kuroo desvió la mirada, notándosele un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, apenado. Hinata se secó los ojos y una sonrisa tonta se plasmó en su cara.

—No te conté para que me "ayudaras". Te conté porque confío en ti y creí que debías saberlo. Gracias por escucharme.

Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa, aliviado. Pasó una mano por el cabello anaranjado y se puso de pie. Hinata agradeció inmensamente, por sus adentros, la compañía del pelinegro.

* * *

De alguna manera, algo cambió. O cambiaba. Hinata tenía esa sensación. Y, por fortuna, era para bien. Pasaban horas hablando con Kuroo, jugaban más seguido al vóleibol, estudiaban juntos, salían con Bokuto a fiestas o incluso a pasar las tardes en las plazas. Ahora que los exámenes se acercaban y no tenían tiempo ni siquiera para divertirse, Kuroo decidía que la habitación era el mejor lugar para estudiar. Sin embargo, Hinata no tenía ganas de quedarse encerrado todo el tiempo allí, así que salía de vez en cuando a la biblioteca o a los patios.

Esta vez, dejó a Kuroo en el cuarto para adentrarse a la biblioteca y disfrutar del silencio y la compañía de los libros y estudiantes. Se sentó en una mesa larga, vacía, y puso todos sus libros y carpetas sobre ella. Se incorporó en su silla por décima vez y comenzó a leer el párrafo. Por décima vez.

El estudio claramente no era para él. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse estar. Estudiaba porque quería, pero la flojera y el cansancio parecían estallar en su cabeza y gritarle "¡vete a dormir de una vez!".

"No lo haré", se decía.

Y entonces seguía leyendo, comprendiendo y memorizando. Muchas cosas eran difíciles, en momentos como esos quería tener a Tsukishima para que le explicara, o a Yachi, quien era increíble con su paciencia y sus apuntes. Pero ahora estaba solo, y tenía que esforzarse solo.

Su idea era estudiar hasta la noche, hasta que alguien rompió todo su horario fijado.

Hinata estaba concentrado en su libro cuando alguien se acercó a la mesa y decidió sentarse frente a él. El pequeño levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una chica con los ojos pegados en los suyos. Si mal no recordaba, ella era quien había salido el otro día de la habitación con una expresión de enfado.

—Disculpa —ella comenzó—, si no me equivoco, eres compañero de cuarto de Tetsurou, ¿cierto?

 _Tetsurou._ La forma en la que se refería a Kuroo hizo que Hinata se removiera en su silla.

—Sí, lo soy —respondió Hinata—. ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Ah, bueno… Te va a parecer un poco tonto lo que voy a decirte pero… quisiera saber si conoces a alguna chica llamada Hinata.

—¿Perdona?

La chica se relamió los labios, parecía nerviosa. Miró hacia todos lados antes de seguir hablando.

—Bueno, la cosa es así: estaba con Tetsurou y él simplemente dice ese nombre. La verdad es que me frustró demasiado, y quiero saber quién es esa chica. Si pudieras tan sólo decirme, estaría realmente agradecida…

Hinata había estado conteniendo la respiración. No sentía sus extremidades.

 _No puede ser_. Su propio nombre resonaba en su cabeza como eco.

 _Tal vez se trate de otra persona. De una chica que no conozco._

Cuando el aire volvió a sus pulmones, sintió una oleada de calor e incomodidad. Se secó la palma de las manos en el pantalón y se aclaró la garganta.

—Eh, no lo sé —respondió. La voz le tembló—. No conozco a ninguna chica que se llame así.

La joven frente a él dejó caer sus cejas y los hombros, decepcionada. Hizo una mueca, se acomodó el bolso en su brazo y se puso de pie.

—Siento las molestias y gracias —dijo—. Oh, por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 _Mierda._

Hinata miró hacia los costados como si estuviese buscando algo que lo salvase de la situación. La biblioteca estaba desierta.

—Shouyou —replicó. Antes de que la muchacha añadiera algo más, él prosiguió: —Lo siento, no intento ser rudo, pero de verdad tengo que estudiar. No tengo mucho tiempo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, lo saludó con la mano y desapareció entre los estantes de libros.

Hinata dejó caer su cabeza contra las letras plasmadas en papel. Un suspiro agotado salió de su boca como un quejido, y luego levantó sus brazos para agarrarse el cabello. Se mordió el labio inferior, con los ojos cerrados, intentando buscar en su cabeza si Kuroo había mencionado alguna vez alguna chica con su mismo nombre. Podía ser, no era imposible. "Hinata" era un nombre neutral, así que no tenía por qué sentirse nervioso con lo que aquella muchacha le había dicho. Sólo tenía que descubrir si había otro Hinata en la vida de Kuroo. Nada más.

Y así es como se arruinaba la concentración en el estudio.

* * *

No podía ni mirarlo a la cara. Sí, era estúpido e idiota, un tonto que no sabía nada de nada y que sólo especulaba algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro si era verdad, ¡pero! Hinata no podía deshacerse de eso como si nunca hubiese pasado. Como si nunca lo hubiese escuchado. Era raro, era extraño, se sentía nervioso cada vez que Kuroo le dirigía la palabra, incluso apenas cuando lo miraba. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Kuroo había dicho su nombre mientras…?

No. No, no era posible. A Kuroo le gustaban las mujeres.

 _Cálmate, Shouyou. Estás perdiendo la cabeza._

Si Kuroo conocía a una chica llamada Hinata, había una alta posibilidad de que se encontrara en la universidad, incluso en su misma clase. Hinata observaba a Kuroo relacionarse con las chicas y se fijaba si no había ningún comportamiento diferente con alguna de ellas. Al parecer, a todas las trataba de la misma manera.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

Hinata pegó un salto y gritó asustado, girándose y encontrándose a Kuroo detrás de él. Hinata había estado revisando el listado del profesor a escondidas al terminar la clase. Y había encontrado a una "Hinata".

—¡Nada, nada! ¿Por qué crees que miro algo? —se defendió paranoico.

—Bueno, tienes vista, así que estás mirando algo —mencionó Kuroo. Se asomó por encima del hombro del pequeño y leyó la lista de nombres. Luego, volvió sus ojos hacia Hinata—. Ah, ahora entiendo. Deberías habérmelo dicho antes. —Hinata se quedó helado, aguantando la respiración—. ¡Te gusta alguien! —sonrió Kuroo.

—Eh… ¿eh?

Kuroo le dio una palmada en la espalda y se reacomodó la mochila en su espalda.

—Quién es, ¿ella? —dijo el pelinegro, señalando un nombre al azar—. ¿O podría ser esta?

—¡Te estás equivocando! —refutó Hinata, sacudiendo la cabeza. Las piernas le temblaban—. No estaba buscando eso. No estaba buscando nada.

—Ohohoh, ¿Por qué mientes, chibi-chan? ¡Está bien que te guste alguien!

Hinata cerró los ojos por un momento intentando no golpear al tipo frente a él. Ignoró la punzada que sintió en su pecho y se dio vuelta para salir de la clase. Kuroo, siguiéndole el paso, continuó:

—Entonces, ¿quién es ella?

—Su nombre es Muchacha Bonita Inexistente.

Kuroo soltó una risotada.

—¿De verdad me estás diciendo que no te gusta nadie?

Hinata se frenó de golpe y volteó a enfrentar su mirada.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta alguien? —preguntó serio. Kuroo alzó las cejas y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Lo siento si te hice enojar.

Hinata suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

—No estoy enojado —respondió, haciendo una mueca—. No me pasa nada, yo lo siento.

Pero la verdad es que en su cabeza transcurrían mil pensamientos sobre Kuroo y ninguna tenía sentido. Quería saber, pero, ¿por qué quería saber con tanta necesidad?

—¿Pasó algo? —Kuroo ladeó la cabeza con una mirada comprensiva. Hinata tuvo unas increíbles ganas de abalanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo.

 _Ese algo eres tú._

—Nada. —El enano sonrió y señaló hacia los patios—. ¡Vamos a jugar vóleibol!

* * *

Había logrado convencerse de que no se trataba de él. Kuroo no mostraba otros signos de un comportamiento extraño, así que se quedó con la idea de que, o la chica había oído mal, o se trataba de alguien más. No pensó más en ello.

—Kenma, ¿sabes si Kuroo conoce a alguien más llamado Hinata?

Kenma levantó la mirada de su juego. A pesar de que se había dicho no pensar más en ello, helo aquí, interrogando a su amigo.

—¿Hm? No lo sé, no creo —respondió, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Shouyou?

Hinata dio el último sorbo de su gaseosa y se rascó la cabeza, desesperado.

—¡Aaaagh! Voy a volverme loco —se quejó—. Hay un problema.

—¿Kuroo te hizo algo?

—¡No! No es eso —negó Hinata, haciendo una mueca—. Es… es que una chica estaba con Kuroo, y me preguntó si él conocía a otra chica llamada Hinata. —Kenma lo estaba mirando en silencio, prestándole toda su atención. Hinata desvió la mirada cuando dijo lo siguiente: —Parece que él gimió ese nombre cuando estaban… ya sabes.

Kenma se atragantó con su bebida y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Estás de broma.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Kenma parecía confundido, un tanto horrorizado y pensativo.

—Shouyou —entonó con seriedad—. ¿A ti te gusta Kuroo?

Él alzó las cejas, quedándose sin respiración y poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

—¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! —gritó exaltado—. ¡De qué hablas, santo cielo!

Hinata había empezado a temblar de la vergüenza. No debería de haberle preguntado nada a Kenma. Debería haberse quedado callado.

—Entonces, ¿qué si Kuroo estuviese enamorado de ti? —preguntó—. ¿Qué harías?

El otro se quedó quieto, anonadado. Las palabras no salían de su garganta seca y el nerviosismo le estaba devorando el estómago. Miró hacia abajo y se tocó la boca. Si Kuroo estaba enamorado de él, ¿qué es lo que debía hacer? Dormían en la misma habitación, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos… pero Kuroo siempre estaba con una chica, la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Eso qué significaba?

—No es algo que deba preguntarme porque no es posible.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Porque a él le gustan las chicas. Le gustan las chicas, ¿cierto?

—Creo que debes saber que no sólo existen heterosexuales y homosexuales en el mundo, Shouyou.

—Uh, bueno, es cierto, pero…

Hinata se rascó las manos y se removió en su asiento. Su amigo suspiró, volviendo los ojos a su consola.

—Si de verdad te inquieta, pregúntaselo —soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

El otro decidió cerrar la boca y no hablar más del tema. Le incomodaba hasta sólo el hecho de pensar enfrentarse a Kuroo y preguntarle tal cosa.

Volvió hacia los dormitorios y se paseó primero por el campus antes de adentrarse a su cuarto. Tenía un miedo que le producían náuseas.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo más despacio que se podía, vio a Kuroo acostado en su cama, con varias carpetas y libros encima y junto a él, mientras él permanecía quieto y con los ojos cerrados. Su pecho se inflaba y se desinflaba despacio al respirar y Hinata notó que estaba dormido. Caminó en puntitas de pie, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en la pared. Luego volvió la vista hacia el otro y sus ojos se quedaron contemplándolo por un momento. Se siguió preguntando si su compañero lo veía como algo más. Se preguntó cómo sería él a los ojos de Kuroo. Se preguntó si Kuroo se emocionaba y su corazón latía con fuerza cuando entablaban conversación.

Y luego, esos pensamientos se desvanecieron con un pesimismo rotundo.

 _No es posible_. Porque estaba seguro de que Kuroo ni siquiera lo veía como un amigo. Porque un amigo era Kenma o Bokuto o su equipo antiguo de Nekoma. Él era alguien al que estaba obligado a hablar sólo porque dormían en la misma habitación. Luego se cuestionó qué sería de ellos si nunca hubiesen ido a parar donde están ahora, compartiendo cuarto en la universidad.

 _Basta ya, por favor._ Hasta sus pensamientos lo agobiaban. Tan sólo quería dejar de pensar, recostarse en su cama y taparse con las colchas sobre la cabeza y no salir hasta que su cabeza se calmara. Y su corazón también lo hiciera.

Los días pasaron y Hinata ya no tenía más excusas para escapar de Kuroo. Cuando él se acercaba a hablar, Hinata simplemente inventaba algo para poder irse corriendo. Era un idiota y lo sabía muy bien, pero tenía miedo. No quería verle la cara a Kuroo y estar pensando todo el tiempo si lo que dijo aquella chica era verdad. Prefería ignorarlo hasta que su mente decidiera borrar ese recuerdo.

Pero Kuroo no era tan estúpido y se estaba cansando de sus escapadas.

—Chibi-chan —se escuchó decir por el pasillo. Su voz fue grave y alta. Hinata se dio vuelta con vacilación.

—A-Ah, Kuroo —articuló él, aclarándose la garganta—. Ahora… ¡ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar! Luego…

Antes de que Hinata pudiese escapar de nuevo, Kuroo lo tomó del brazo firmemente.

—¿Por qué me evitas? —preguntó Kuroo con total seriedad. Sus ojos filosos observaban sin pestañear al joven frente a él.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No te evito! Sólo… es que… tengo…

—Hinata —entonó. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del otro—. ¿Qué es lo que hice?

Se formó un nudo en su garganta. Nunca había pensado que Kuroo podía sentirse ofendido, o más bien, triste por su ausencia y sus excusas para alejarse. Su labio inferior tembló al ver la expresión dolida de Kuroo, aunque él intentara parecer fuerte y serio. Había estado lastimando a Kuroo con su estupidez todo el tiempo.

—Lo siento —musitó Hinata. Kuroo soltó su brazo y se quedó mirándolo—. Yo… es cierto que he estado evitándote. —Kuroo hizo una mueca descontenta y el otro añadió rápidamente: —¡Pero! Tú no has hecho nada, lo juro. Es… soy yo, lo siento.

—¿Puedes decírmelo?

El pequeño apretó las manos y asintió con la cabeza despacio. Miro hacia todos lados y dijo:

—Pero no aquí. En privado.

Kuroo le siguió el paso a Hinata. Al menor le flaqueaban las piernas al caminar y sentía los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. No podía creer que se lo iba a preguntar.

Se adentraron a su habitación y estuvieron un momento en silencio. Hinata decidió sentarse al borde de su cama y Kuroo en la suya. Frente a frente, ahora Hinata debía hablar.

—Bueno… La chica que salió el otro día enojada vino a hablarme. —La voz le tembló—. Me dijo cuando estuvo contigo.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Me contó que dijiste otro nombre —mencionó él.

Kuroo achicó los ojos. Ahora Hinata sabía que no tenía miedo de que Kuroo le dijese que estaba enamorado de él. Tenía miedo a que no fuera así.

—Eh… recuerdo habértelo contado a ti, cuando llegaste al cuarto.

—Que dijiste Hinata.

Ahora, Kuroo había alzado las cejas y mantenía la boca abierta. Hinata se secó el sudor de sus manos en el pantalón e intentó permanecer quieto y sin temblar. El silencio lo estaba dejando sordo.

La carcajada de Kuroo retumbó en todo el cuarto.

—¡Hirata! ¡Es Hirata! —indicó riéndose. Hinata se quedó helado en su lugar, con la garganta seca—. Ah, ah, ¿de verdad pensaste que había dicho tu nombre? ¡Santo cielo, con razón me evitabas! —exclamó entre risas.

Su miedo se había hecho real. La expresión de Kuroo y la risa jocosa resonaban en sus oídos como una puñalada. Qué tonto fue.

Y él también comenzó a reírse. Pero su risa era tan forzada que le dolía la garganta y le producían ganas de gritar y salir corriendo.

—Uff, qué alivio —pudo pronunciar. Ni siquiera sabía dónde dejar los ojos.

—Ay, me duele la barriga —siguió riéndose, secándose las pequeñas lágrimas de diversión—. Hablaré con esta chica, no te preocupes, no te molestará más.

Hinata asintió una sola vez. Ya no podía decir nada más, las palabras ya no le salían. Se puso de pie, caminó y salió de la habitación en completo silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tenía la vista nublada. El corazón ya no bombeaba con fuerza, ya no oía los quejumbrosos latidos en sus oídos. Caminó por el pasillo, se acomodó la chaqueta y se maldijo a sí mismo por creer que siquiera había posibilidad de que Kuroo sintiera algo más profundo por él. Aún podía escuchar las risotadas.

 _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

Estúpido por escuchar a esa chica. Estúpido por decirle a Kuroo. Estúpido por creer que podría haber sido diferente.

Salió hacia afuera, se colocó la bufanda para cubrir su cuello y sintió el frío abofetearle el rostro.

Lloró.

* * *

 **Nota:** Hola, hola, y perdonen el retraso! (del update, no el mio) Gracias por leer y por gustarles esta historia! No he publicado antes porque he estado con tareas y tareas y no he podido hacer nada. Pero ahora en este fin de semana largo voy a intentar publicar pronto! Graciassss

 **PD:** Sí, la historia está clasificada como "Mature content" porque en algún momento pasará algo. Paciencia, paciencia.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Al menos ninguno de los dos trajo el tema de conversación en un tiempo. Hinata agradecía de que Kuroo no volvía a reírse de eso, ni siquiera hablaba de la muchacha que le habló, o la confusión que el enano tuvo. Es como si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido.

Pero había ocurrido.

Su relación seguía de la misma manera: compartían estudios, jugaban vóleibol, comían juntos… Pero algo había cambiado, Hinata ya no se sentía igual a su lado. Había descubierto algo de sí mismo que no entendía muy bien, pero que no le llegaba a gustar del todo. Había descubierto que sentía dolor cada vez que observaba a Kuroo.

Le contó a Kenma. Todo. Hasta la parte en la que lloró. Kenma simplemente le dijo "eres tú el que está enamorado", y Hinata volvió a llorar.

La concentración se le iba cada vez que quería estudiar, y cuando llegó el examen, hizo la mitad de éste. Kuroo había logrado pasar y estaba feliz de que lo hubiese hecho bien. Al menos él se esforzaba y podía lograrlo.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que la próxima vez podrás hacerlo —le dijo Kuroo por la noche. Ambos estaban acostados en sus camas y lo único que hacía que sus rostros fueran visibles era la luz de la pequeña lámpara en medio de ellos.

—Sí, eso espero, gracias —musitó Hinata con un suspiro—. Felicidades por pasar, de todos modos.

—Gracias.

El silencio reinó en la habitación y Hinata cerró sus ojos para dormirse, pero parecía que Kuroo quería seguir hablando. Un momento más tarde, él agregó:

—¿Esperabas a que dijera que sí?

Hinata abrió los ojos y se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

—¿De qué? —preguntó.

El pelinegro siguió en silencio por un rato.

—Nada, olvídalo —se retractó. Se estiró para alcanzar la tecla y apagó la luz, dándose vuelta y mirando hacia la pared. Sin más, ambos se durmieron con una sensación extraña en sus estómagos.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se había ido a estudiar afuera. Apenas había dormido pero necesitaba centrarse. El día estaba soleado y el frío había cesado un poco. Se había colocado los auriculares para que los murmullos de los otros estudiantes no lo molestara y comenzó a estudiar arduamente.

Estuvo casi todo el día fuera. Aunque su cabeza estaba llena de preocupaciones y pensamientos sobre Kuroo, logró centrarse la mayor parte del tiempo en sus estudios, al menos.

El sol se estaba escondiendo y decidió volver a la habitación e ir a comer algo. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo, su celular sonó.

El nombre de Kageyama salía en la pantalla. Era un simple mensaje.

" _Sé que te pareceré molesto, pero aún pienso que te debo una explicación y necesito librarme de esto. Quiero verte, Hinata"._

El pequeño se quedó viendo el celular durante un minuto. Tenía los dedos alzados como para responder, pero nada se le venía a la mente.

—Hey, no estás pensando en ir, ¿cierto?

La voz de Kuroo lo hizo sobresaltar y su celular casi cae al suelo.

—¡Dios, Kuroo, avisa que estás ahí! —gritó exaltado. Soltó un suspiro cuando vio la sonrisa de su compañero y volvió la vista al mensaje—. No deberías estar espiando las conversaciones de los demás.

—¿Vas a ir a hablar con él? —volvió a preguntar. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y su camiseta negra estaba arremangada por encima de sus codos, mostrando las muñequeras que siempre, siempre llevaba. Hinata intentó no contemplarlo demasiado.

—Tal vez —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Kuroo jadeó y se colocó una mano en el pecho.

—¿No creo que sea buena idea?

—¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?

—Una pregunta. No, una afirmación. ¡Ah, eso qué importa! Quiero decir que no sé si eso sería lo mejor.

Hinata arrugó el entrecejo y volvió la vista a Kuroo.

—¿Por qué? —entonó, bajando su celular.

—Porque Kageyama te hirió. No me gustaría verte llorar otra vez.

 _Mis razones para llorar ahora son otras._

—No voy a llorar —indicó Hinata—. Kageyama quiere arreglar las cosas, y nuestra amistad en la escuela fue algo muy genial para mí. No quiero que todo acabe mal. Así que iré.

El moreno abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró.

—Está bien. Bueno. De acuerdo. —Kuroo se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada—. Si quieres puedo acompañarte. Digo, dejarte a solas con él, pero quedarme cerca.

Hinata soltó una risa incrédula. Lo pensó por un momento, pero sabía que si le decía que no, Kuroo encontraría la manera de ir.

—Está bien, si no te molesta.

Y su ánimo se subió un poco más.

Cuando le contestó a Kageyama, una sensación de vacío le produjo querer esconderse del mundo. Últimamente se sentía así. Con ganas de dormir todo el día, no hablar con nadie… eso era extremadamente raro en Hinata, quien saltaba, corría, reía, jugaba y gritaba todo el tiempo. Parecía que su emoción por la vida se había escapado de sus manos. Ahora lo único que le quedaba eran manchas negras bajo sus ojos y una cara larga que odiaba ver por las mañanas. Extrañaba a su antiguo Hinata.

Kageyama le dijo de encontrarse por la tarde en un pequeño bar frente a un parque. Kuroo se sentó en otra mesa diferente, un poco alejado, con una vista perfecta de ellos dos. Él se aseguró de que Kageyama no pudiese verlo.

Cuando Hinata vio a su antiguo compañero de equipo entrar por la puerta del bar, su nerviosismo aumentó. Ni siquiera sabía qué responderle cuando le diera sus "explicaciones".

—Buenos holas —dijo Kageyama, sentándose en la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Lucía nervioso y tenso. Hinata casi suelta una risa ante su error, pero no dijo nada.

—Hola —saludó—. ¿Vas a pedir algo?

Kageyama asintió. Le pidió a la mesera un té, mientras que Hinata pidió un café negro. Durante un rato, hubo un silencio que era rellenado con el sonido de la cucharita contra la taza al revolver sus bebidas. No era un silencio incómodo, era como esos silencios que sabían tener ellos en la época de Karasuno, o cuando eran novios. De alguna manera, se sentía normal.

—Hinata —pronunció Kageyama, dejando su té a un lado. El otro lo miró a los ojos con calma. Ahora estaba más relajado que cuando él llegó, más aliviado de alguna forma—. No me arrepiento de lo que pasamos juntos. Nunca. Quiero que sepas eso.

—Está bien —respondió.

—Y que lamento no haberte amado como tú lo hacías conmigo. Si hubiese podido…

—Está bien.

—No quise hacerte daño nunca, y creo que jamás me perdonaré por…

—Kageyama —lo interrumpió—, ya está bien. Entiendo todo. Sé que tu intención nunca fue lastimarme. Aunque me dolió y estuve mucho tiempo sufriendo, hoy entiendo que lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue un error; yo amé el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Yo lo disfruté y me quedo con lo bueno.

Kageyama hizo una mueca y asintió otra vez.

—También lo disfruté.

Hinata llevó la taza de café a sus labios y esbozó una sonrisa. Al menos, Kageyama no había odiado ese tiempo. Al menos, ambos la habían pasado bien…

Hablaron de varias cosas. Recordaron el pasado, sus partidos en la secundaria, sus compañeros de equipo, los partidos ganados y perdidos… Hinata también le preguntó qué era de la vida de los del Karasuno. Ya que él había perdido el contacto por adentrarse a la universidad y estar estudiando la mayoría del tiempo, no había tenido tiempo para contactarse. Con la única que hablaba a veces era Yachi.

—Daichi-san y Sugawara-san están viviendo juntos —comentó Kageyama—. Y Nishinoya ha empezado a estudiar, junto con Tanaka.

—¡Ohhh, esos dos juntos en el estudio no son buena idea! —rió Hinata. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que él era peor junto a Kageyama en esos días.

—He escuchado que el Karasuno tiene buenos integrantes, pero que está cayendo en rendimiento.

—Ahhh, eso es malo…

Y así continuaba su conversación. A veces, Hinata giraba la cabeza con disimulo para ver si Kuroo seguía allí. Seguía allí. Le hacía señas para que se vaya, pero el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza y seguía tomando de su taza. Al final, Hinata blanqueó los ojos y lo dejó estar.

Aprovechando el día, salieron a caminar y compraron bollos de azúcar en una tienda a la pasada. Hinata podía ver cómo Kuroo los seguía desde lejos y tenía una risa atorada en su garganta.

Kageyama y Hinata se sentaron en un parque, comiendo y charlando sin parar. Hinata parecía haber vuelto a su estado de hiperactividad porque gritaba, movía sus manos, alzaba la voz, sonreía y utilizaba onomatopeyas para expresarse. Incluso Kageyama estaba animado al hablar.

De alguna manera, Kuroo se quedó contemplando la sonrisa honesta de Hinata y sintió ganas de correr hacia él y arrebatárselo de Kageyama. Quería que sus sonrisas fuesen por su culpa.

Hinata estaba hablando sobre cómo en la secundaria habían vencido a Aobajousai, cuando una joven con un perro se paró frente a ellos.

—¿Tobio? —entonó la chica. Kageyama alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola.

—Ah, ¿Hirata? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata miró a Kageyama y luego a la chica. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado ese nombre en otro lugar… _Hirata._ Y luego recordó. Sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a Kuroo, quien estaba al otro lado de la calle en un bar. Su mirada estaba pegada a la chica, con los ojos de par en par, tenso.

—Estaba paseando a Mocchi —respondió. Luego, llevó la vista a Hinata—. Buenas tardes, soy Hirata, un gusto.

—A-Ah, yo soy Hinata Shouyou —replicó, poniéndose de pie. Aún seguía confundido.

—Eh, Hinata, ella es mi novia —aclaró Kageyama. Y Hinata sintió algo romperse en él. Pero fue por una razón diferente. Sus ojos buscaron a Kuroo.

—¡Oh, yo te conozco! —exclamó Hirata—. Creo haberte visto en fotos que Tobio tiene en su álbum de la escuela. Jugabas con él, sí, sí, lo recuerdo. —Su sonrisa era suave y cálida, su cabello castaño brillaba con la luz del sol y su piel era pálida, hacía resaltar sus ojos azules como los de Kageyama.

Hinata sonrió de vuelta, rascándose la nuca. Miró a Kageyama y sus hombros cayeron, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo que le dolía mucho más que su separación.

Hirata llamaba a Kageyama por su nombre, lo que quería decir que estaban hacía mucho tiempo juntos y la confianza entre ellos era grande. Y algo en él se dio cuenta de que Kageyama estaba amando a otra persona mientras salían juntos.

—Creo que ya es tarde —mencionó Hinata, mirando la hora en su celular—. Debería volver a mi dormitorio, la verdad es que tengo que comenzar a estudiar.

—Ah, está bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Kageyama.

—¡No, No! Estoy bien. Puedo ir solo —sonrió Hinata. Se acomodó la chaqueta, hizo una reverencia y se despidió de ambos.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, escuchó los pasos de Kuroo que se acercaban. Se frenó y giró a verlo.

—Parece que todo salió bien —dijo Kuroo. Su expresión era nula.

—Ah… ¿estás bien? —Hinata, aunque no estaba seguro, parecía entender que Kuroo conocía a esa tal Hirata, la ahora novia de Kageyama.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Es más, ¿tú estás bien? Kageyama tiene novia.

Hinata hizo una mueca y siguió caminando junto a Kuroo.

—¿La conoces? ¿Es ella la Hirata que decías?

El pelinegro tenía la mirada al frente, las manos en los bolsillos y la boca cerrada. La brisa hacía mover su suave cabello enmarañado de lado a lado, algo que a Hinata siempre le gustaba ver.

—Sí, es ella —respondió. Hinata volvió a frenarse y esperó a que Kuroo se volteara.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Hinata tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero quería saberlo todo de Kuroo—. ¿Te duele?

Kuroo tenía una mirada serena, pero sus ojos reflejaban algo que Hinata aún no pudo descifrar. El más alto se mordió el labio y suspiró.

—Hirata fue mi novia —anunció—. Cortamos hace más de un año. Y sí, me duele. Pero no por la razón que crees.

—¿Qué razón?

El otro desvió la mirada. No quería hablar de aquello. Hinata entonces bajó la mirada y soltó una risa.

—Qué, ¿ya perdiste la cabeza? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

—Es extraño —mencionó Hinata, aún sonriendo—. De que las personas que amábamos ahora estén juntas y que aún nos duela su felicidad.

Kuroo también esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. Otra vez comenzaron a caminar.

—Algún día te contaré esa historia —señaló el pelinegro—. Por ahora, volvamos a los dormitorios.

* * *

Hinata sabía que su tristeza no se debía a que seguía enamorado de Kageyama, porque sus sentimientos ya no eran de él. Su tristeza era como la de otra persona, como cuando lees una historia triste en Internet, o ves algo depresivo en la televisión… Su tristeza era así. De saber que tuvo un amor no correspondido y que su pareja no lo amaba, que estaba pensando en alguien más cuando lo besaba. Pensaba _"ah, eso es realmente triste"_ , pero ya no lloraba.

Lo que le preocupaba ahora era Kuroo, que se había mostrado aquél día en verdad dolido y perdido, a pesar de que no quiso decirle qué había ocurrido con Hirata. Aunque dijo que después le contaría, a Hinata le daba curiosidad y de algún modo, sentía la necesidad de confortarlo.

Sus estudios fueron aumentando. Apenas veía a Kuroo, sólo a la hora de dormir y despertar. Se había prometido a sí mismo pasar aquél maldito examen como fuera, aunque se privara del alimento y el sueño. No paró de estudiar hasta que estuviese seguro que aprobaría.

Sus compañeros de clase le decían que debía, al menos, respirar de todo. Hinata les decía que no podía, que debía pasar y presentía que si paraba de estudiar sólo un momento, desaprobaría.

—¿Al menos estás comiendo bien? —le preguntó uno de ellos.

—Sí, pico algo mientras leo.

—¡No así! Debes comer adecuadamente. Vas a terminar por desmayarte.

Y así ocurrió.

No dormía hacía veintisiete horas, y sus ojos seguían pegados a los libros y cuadernos mientras intentaba memorizar. Su estómago le gruñía pidiéndole nutrientes, pero ni siquiera le daba importancia. Es así como, cuando iba caminando por los pasillos hacia el cuarto, Hinata se desmayó por falta de sueño y alimento.

Cuando Kuroo se lo encontró en el suelo, primero pensó en que estaba muerto. Pegó un grito, corrió hacia él a toda prisa e intentó levantarlo. El corazón le iba a toda velocidad y un poco de calma le llegó al ver a Hinata respirar. Lo llevó a la enfermería y no salió de allí hasta que el pequeño despertó.

Lo primero que Hinata se esperaba era un regaño y gritos por parte de Kuroo, al verlo sentado a su lado. Sin embargo, la expresión de Kuroo cambió drásticamente y se le cristalizaron los ojos.

—¡Santo cielo, al fin despiertas! —exclamó, tomando la pequeña mano de Hinata—. De verdad me asustaste, idiota. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hinata pestañeó varias veces. Sintió realmente la cálida mano de Kuroo sobre la suya y soltó un suspiro. La cabeza le dolía, pero estaba bien.

—Lo siento —musitó con la voz ronca—. No creí que fuera a desmayarme. Estoy bien.

—Bueno, chibi-chan, si una persona no duerme por un día entero y no come ni descansa, es obvio que va a desmayarse. —Una sonrisa débil se plasmó en sus labios—. Me alegro mucho que estés bien… —Kuroo tomó con más firmeza la mano de su compañero y lo miró a los ojos—. Ahora no voy a dejarte estar. Voy a asegurarme de que duermas bien, que comas bien, que descanses y que…

Hinata cortó sus palabras con una risa.

—¡Eres como una mamá, Kuroo!

El pelinegro volvió a sonreír.

—O como un novio —dijo.

Hinata se quedó estupefacto en el lugar y abrió los ojos de par en par. Kuroo de inmediato se puso rojo hasta las orejas y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No, no! —exclamó el más alto—. Digo, o sea, no quise decir eso. Lo siento, ehhhh, olvida lo que dije, por favor. Fue sólo un ejemplo, no te lo tomes en serio, ugh, ¿por qué dije eso? ¡Qué idiota!

Hinata se tapó la boca para no soltar una tremenda carcajada.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —rió él, sonrojado. Kuroo apretó los labios, apenado, mientras observaba a Hinata que no paraba de reírse.

Sus manos estaban sudando. Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más. Se preguntó cuántas veces lo había querido y no lo había hecho. Un suspiro se escapó desde su garganta. La sala estaba en completo silencio, podía escuchar el reloj correr. _Tic, tac._ Podía ver el rostro de Hinata encenderse. Podía ver sus mejillas enrojecerse. Podía sentir sus labios resecos y partidos contra los suyos cuando decidió acercarse y besarlo. Hasta creyó poder escuchar los veloces latidos de Hinata en sus oídos, cuando probablemente eran los suyos.

Hinata se congeló en su lugar. Sintió una ráfaga de calor pegarle en el rostro y había dejado de respirar. Cuando Kuroo se separó, sus ojos no se cerraron ni un momento, mirándolo atónito y sin habla. Vio a su compañero rascarse la cabeza, mirar hacia todos lados con vergüenza, tratar de decir algo pero quedarse sin palabras. Hinata ni siquiera estaba entendiendo lo que ocurría. Kuroo lo había _besado._ A él. En los labios. Y ahora se suponía que debía contestar o decir algo, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba. Las manos le temblaban pero Kuroo no apartaba las suyas. El contacto entre sus dedos lo hacía respirar entrecortado.

Y Hinata quiso sentir otra vez el calor de Kuroo junto a él.

* * *

 **Nota:** Waoooou, gracias por leer! No sé la verdad en qué días, momentos, voy a estar actualizando porque tal vez un día esté con toda la inspiración y termine escribiendo un capítulo al día; o terminar con un capítulo a la semana. Quién sabe. Lo bueno es que, ¡acá está el capítulo 4! Espero que les guste.

 **PD:** Sí, sí, ya sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero a mí me gusta escribirlos así. Lo siento (?)

 **PD2:** Hasta yo me emocioné cuando se besaron y eso que yo soy la escritora. Soy retrasada.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

¿Cómo se suponía debían actuar ahora? Después de aquél beso, Kuroo le dijo que saldría afuera a tomar un poco de aire y que luego volvería con algo de comer. Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en la blanca sábana que cubría su cuerpo tembloroso.

Comió el desayuno que le trajo en silencio. Kuroo se quedó durmiendo en la silla porque, al parecer, no había pegado un ojo en todo el tiempo en que Hinata estuvo inconsciente. Mientras él veía la televisión en mudo, a veces sus ojos se escapaban para echarle un vistazo al más alto, con sus manos en su barriga y sus pies estirados bajo la cama. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y Hinata aún no podía comprender que los había rozado con los suyos mismos. Su cabeza era un mundo de preguntas que lo estaban aturdiendo constantemente.

 _¿Qué pensaba de verdad Kuroo?_

 _¿Sentía algo por él?_

 _¿Qué debían hacer ahora?_

 _¿Algo había cambiado entre ellos?_

 _¿Aquél beso fue… sólo por lástima?_

Se le retorcía el estómago.

Dejó la bandeja del desayuno vacía a un lado y soltó un suspiro agotado. Mañana debía hacer el examen de recuperación. Esperaba pasar porque, si se suponía que estudió tanto como para terminar desmayado, algo debería de haberse quedado en su mente. Por si acaso, se puso a repasar mientras tomaba su té.

Salió de la enfermería. Kuroo le dijo que no se preocupara, que estaba seguro de que iba a salir bien en el examen, y le prometió que estaría con él pasara lo que pasara. Le recordó también que no lo dejaría en paz para alimentarlo y asegurarse de que durmiera, y Hinata soltó una risita. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre el beso.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se adentró a la clase con las personas que debían recuperar y se sentó en uno de los bancos del medio del salón, tomando aire profundamente para calmarse y concentrarse. Antes de eso, Kuroo y Bokuto le habían hecho un cartel súper mísero, con varias manchas y el papel roto en las esquinas, que decía "¡Buena suerte, chibi-chan!". Con eso, Hinata estaba más confiado y su ánimo se había levantado. Les agradeció a ambos con una sonrisa amplia y se metió al salón.

Después de una hora y treinta minutos, Hinata salió de la clase. Kuroo y Bokuto habían estado esperándolo allí y cuando lo vieron, se pusieron de pie de un salto.

—¿Y? —entonó Kuroo, mostrándose ansioso y preocupado. Hinata se secó el sudor de la frente y levantó el bolso en el aire.

—¡Aprobé! —gritó, pegando un salto. Las miradas de Kuroo y Bokuto se encendieron y gritaron también con él, abalanzándose hacia el pequeño para abrazarlo.

—¡Felicidades, chibi-chan! —exclamó Kuroo con una gran sonrisa, revolviendo su cabello anaranjado. Hinata sólo reía, agitado por la emoción.

—¡Bien, bien, bien, pequeñín! —chilló Bokuto—. ¡Vamos a festejar este logro! ¡Salgamos esta noche!

Kuroo se frenó de golpe y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Búho idiota! Chibi-chan tiene que descansar aún —negó rotundamente. Luego, sus ojos se dirigieron al más pequeño.

—Eh… lo siento, Bokuto, pero Kuroo tiene razón —aclaró Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¡Aunque me hace muy feliz que quieras festejarlo conmigo!

Bokuto soltó un suspiro decepcionado.

—¡Ah! Pero podemos… hmmm, ¿ver películas y picar algo? ¡Esto merece ser festejado, vamos, chicos!

Hinata miró de reojo a Kuroo, como si esperaba su aprobación. Él también lo miró. Sus ojos se encontraron por un corto segundo y el pelinegro, luego, llevó la vista hacia su amigo.

—Si te sientes bien, podemos alquilar una película y comemos algo mientras —indicó rascándose la nuca. Hinata amplió su sonrisa y volvió a dar un salto.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso!

Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a sacudir el cabello del más pequeño.

—Pero quédate calmado, idiota.

.

.

Por la tarde, Hinata se reencontró con Yachi después de un tiempo sin verse. Le había crecido el cabello, estaba más alta -pero no más que Hinata- y, como siempre, llevaba esa sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Cuando vio a Hinata entrar al bar, agitó la mano en el aire con felicidad.

—¡Yachi! —exclamó Hinata, dándole un abrazo apretado—. ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

—¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú, Hinata? ¿Cómo vas con la universidad? —sonrió ella. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, enfrentados.

—Ah, esta mañana pude recuperar un examen, ¡me siento muy feliz!

—Ohh, ¡felicidades, Hinata! ¡Eso es un logro bastante alto!

Hinata se rió, rascándose la nuca.

—Bueno, habría sido más alto si no hubiese desaprobado la primera vez —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo va todo con la pastelería? ¡He de decir que tus pasteles son deliciosos!

Yachi le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Me va muy bien, aunque mi madre aún piensa que es un trabajo muy pobre para mí —rió—. ¡Pero!, me encanta trabajar allí y mis compañeros son muy amables conmigo. Y me es muy divertido decorar las tortas.

—Ahh, ¡me alegro que te vaya bien!

El mesero llegó a la mesa y ambos pidieron un chocolate caliente y un plato de donas. Hinata comenzó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente.

Le dijo sobre sus notas en la universidad, sobre su reciente desmayo, el partido que tuvieron, el encuentro con Kageyama y, al último, sobre Kuroo. Se puso nervioso al decir lo que había pasado, pero Yachi lo escuchaba con atención y asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando sin interrumpirlo. Cuando él se calló de una vez, Yachi se incorporó en el sillón y llevó su lengua al labio superior como pensativa.

—Bueno, es una situación compleja —dijo al fin—. Pero, ¿has hablado con él sobre todo esto?

—¿Qué? ¡Ni loco! —negó Hinata—. A veces ni siquiera sé a dónde mirar, ¡me da pena!

Yachi soltó una risita y tomó un trago de su taza.

—¿Quieres que las cosas mejoren entre ambos? —preguntó mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos. Hinata se removió en su lugar, apretando los labios.

—No lo sé. Creo que sí —respondió—. Quiero decir, él me gusta, pero…

—No seas tan desconfiado de ti mismo, Hinata. Si Kuroo te besó, es por algo, ¿no crees?

Hinata desvió la mirada. De tan sólo pensarlo, las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y el calor se le subió a la cabeza. Intentó esconder su rostro detrás de la taza mientras se forzaba a tomar el chocolate. Se le había formado una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pensando que, tal vez, una oportunidad de dar un paso hacia adelante con Kuroo estaba frente a él.

La noche llegó. Bokuto se había instalado en su cuarto mientras Kuroo ponía la película _Hachiko_. Después de una hora y media, los tres se preguntaron por qué demonios habían elegido esa maldita película.

En el transcurso de la película, toda la habitación a oscuras y con la luz de la televisión reflejándose en sus rostros, Kuroo se quedó viendo las lágrimas de Hinata rodar por sus mejillas, conmocionado. El pelinegro tenía un nudo en la garganta pero no lloraba. Se quedó contemplando la mirada dolida del pequeño, quien estaba con las rodillas pegadas al pecho sus brazos rodeando éstas, dejando que su labio temblara todo lo que quisiera.

Kuroo abrió la boca. Ninguna palabra salió de su garganta. Ver a Hinata a su lado hizo que su corazón se apretujara como un trapo de piso. Le dolió. Recordó el beso que se atrevió a darle y se mordió el labio inferior, desconcertado de sí mismo. Sus hombros se estaban rozando. Estaban juntos, pero se sentía como si estuviesen tan a la lejanía… Kuroo siguió mirándolo y sus ganas de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, sus ganas de plantar sus labios de nuevo contra los suyos, sus ganas de abrazarlo y oler su cabello, sus ganas de estar junto a él, le carcomían la cabeza y, a la vez, lo herían. Volteó la cabeza hacia la televisión y siguió mirando la película mientras escuchaba a los otros dos llorar como desquiciados. No quería aquello. Se sentía mal y lo odiaba.

Después de que _Hachiko_ terminara, estuvieron un momento llorando y recomponiéndose. Luego las risas vinieron, siendo que eran tres universitarios y supuestamente maduros llorando con una película de un perro y su dueño.

—¡Fue infernal! —exclamó Bokuto, echándose hacia atrás en la cama de Kuroo—. ¡Debí saberlo desde el principio, argh!

Hinata se rió mientras se pasaba la manga de la camiseta por los ojos húmedos.

—No puedo creer que hayan estado llorando desde el primer minuto —comentó Kuroo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —apuntó Hinata—. No lloramos desde el primer minuto.

—Desde el segundo —soltó Bokuto, y los tres carcajearon.

Mientras comían y bebían _Coca Cola_ , comenzaron a hablar de tonterías. Bokuto hacía chistes de tanto en tanto y Kuroo le seguía la corriente. Hablaron sobre su primera vez, de su infancia, de los juegos que les gustaban, de las películas favoritas, de sus memorias de la niñez, de los partidos que tenían en la secundaria, de sus comidas preferidas, de lo que quisieran hacer en un futuro, de las fobias, de sus compañeros, de su primer amor… Y, como solían levantarse temprano, el sueño les cayó antes de lo que creyeron.

Bokuto se estaba dormitando en el borde de la cama de Kuroo, mientras que Hinata estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda y su cabeza en la suya.

—¡Hey, búho estúpido! —se quejó Kuroo, arrastrando las palabras—. No te duermas en mi cama. Vete a tu cuarto.

—Mmwaah… qué malo eres, Kuroo —murmuró él, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y colgando un brazo hasta el suelo. Hinata dejó ir un suspiro semidormido y se rascó la cabeza con pereza, soltando un bostezo largo.

—Quiero agua —dijo el pequeño con los ojos entrecerrados—. Iré a buscar.

Se levantó con otro bostezo y dejó la habitación con pasos lentos y vagos. Encaminó hacia una máquina expendedora cerca de los dormitorios y sacó un vaso de agua, tomándoselo de una pasada.

Cuando arrastraba los pies descalzos hacia la habitación de nuevo, una chica se topó en su camino. Lo miró de arriba abajo y Hinata hizo lo mismo con ella.

—Ah, ¿eras Shouyou, cierto? —preguntó la chica de la otra vez. Hinata asintió—. Lo siento por la otra vez, eh. Tetsurou me dijo que te había incomodado. De verdad, no fue mi intención.

—Está bien —replicó Hinata.

—Por cierto, me llamo Lily.

Él forzó una sonrisa.

—Un gusto en conocerte, Lily.

Ella soltó una risita, ocultando su boca detrás de su mano.

—Podemos ser amigos y empezar de nuevo. Nuestro primer encuentro no fue tan bueno. ¿Te parece bien?

Hinata achicó los ojos. No quería ser bruto, así que respondió:

—Sí, me parece bien.

Y luego de un corto saludo, ambos se fueron en sus direcciones.

Cuando Hinata llegó al cuarto, Bokuto ya no se encontraba allí.

—Lo mandé a volar.

El pequeño sonrió y se echó a su cama.

—Gracias —dijo luego de un momento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kuroo, levantando la cabeza de la revista que leía.

—Por todo esto. Por preocuparte por mí. —Aquello último fue casi como un susurro. Ambos mantenían los ojos sobre el otro y una sonrisa dulce se plasmó en el rostro de Kuroo.

—Gracias por estar para que yo pueda preocuparme por alguien.

Y algo en aquellas palabras hicieron que Hinata quisiera llorar. De cierta manera, algo más se escondía detrás de la sonrisa cálida y bonita de Kuroo. Entonces, se atrevió a dejar la comodidad de su cama y se acercó al pelinegro. Se sentó en la cama de él y lo miró por un segundo, para luego echar la cabeza sobre su estómago y cerrar los ojos.

—Eh, ¿qué haces? —entonó Kuroo medio entre risas, confundido. Hinata suspiró y siguió con los ojos cerrados, en silencio. Aquél silencio también fue imitado por Kuroo, y el momento se volvió tan pacífico y sereno que Hinata casi cae dormido.

Hinata podía sentir las costillas del pelinegro inflarse y soltar el aire pausadamente. Sonreía para sus adentros, sintiendo la calidez tan cerca de Kuroo y la respiración adentrarse a sus pulmones. El silencio se cortó con una pregunta repentina, pero con voz suave y calmada. Hinata no se lo había esperado y los latidos comenzaron a golpear su pecho con exaltación.

—¿Puedo besarte? —había preguntado Kuroo.

Hinata abrió los ojos despacio. Se encontró con la mirada del otro plácidamente esbozando una sonrisa, y luego asintió con la cabeza de manera casi invisible. Kuroo dejó la revista a un lado. Se aproximó al rostro de Hinata, corrió un mechón anaranjado de su frente y mantuvo su palma en la mejilla del pequeño. Acercó su boca a la de Hinata y él contuvo la respiración cuando sus labios se rozaron por segunda vez. No podía explicarlo con palabras. Era como ¡bwaaah! y ¡fyuuaah!, las cosas que sentía dentro de él, las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, las emociones que lo envolvían. Le encantaba la sensación de besar a alguien, de besar a Kuroo. Quería todo de este hombre. Antes no se daba cuenta, pero ahora lo tenía en claro: Kuroo lo volvía loco.

Hinata apoyó su mano en el brazo de Kuroo, acariciándolo lentamente mientras sus bocas no querían despegarse. De un momento a otro, la situación cambió de pacífica a pasional. Ahora, Hinata se había sentado en la cama y llevaba una mano en el hombro del mayor y la otra en el cabello negro azabache. Kuroo rozaba su espalda con sus palmas y respiraba con agitación dentro de la boca de Hinata, recorriendo con su lengua los labios húmedos y suaves del otro.

Hinata se removía y le daban escalofríos al roce de su compañero. El calor le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y, también, a su parte baja. Las manos de Kuroo abrazar, tocar y acariciar su piel lo hacía estremecer desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza. Sus respiraciones se entrecortaban, a veces Hinata soltaba un pequeño gemido y Kuroo jadeaba con una mirada que derretía al pequeño.

 _Quiero más._

La mano de Kuroo pasó por debajo de la camiseta, llevándola por el torso de Hinata y acariciándolo con suavidad y constancia. El pelinegro apartó sus labios sólo para llevarlos al oído de Hinata, lamiendo su lóbulo y haciendo al otro gemir y sacudirse por un segundo.

—K-Kuroo —jadeó Hinata, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Kuroo pasó su lengua por su cuello.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó Kuroo, levantando la cabeza y parando todos sus movimientos.

 _No, por favor. Quiero más._

—Estoy bien —musitó Hinata casi sin aire—. Pero… ¿no te gustaban las mujeres?

—Me gustan las personas.

Hinata bajó la mirada. Su rostro estaba todo sonrojado y Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa jocosa, volviendo a juntar sus bocas en un beso con desusada terneza.

Y luego, esos besos aumentaron. Hinata estaba acostado en la cama de Kuroo y el pelinegro sobre él, besando y lamiendo el pecho pálido y suave del menor. Su mano recorrió su estómago, bajando y bajando, hasta llegar a su erección. Levantó su cabeza para desabrochar el pantalón de Hinata, rozando su entrepierna con su rodilla. Hinata se removía y abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de Kuroo.

Kuroo se relamió los labios con una sonrisa cuando quitó el cinturón de Hinata. El pequeño se mordió el labio, inquieto y exaltado, queriendo también arrancarle el pantalón al otro. Hinata se sentó frente a Kuroo y llevó la mano hacia abajo.

—Yo también quiero tocarte… —susurró, pegado al cuerpo de Kuroo. Con sus piernas a los costados del morocho, Kuroo comenzó a masturbarlo.

Se sintió helado al principio. Los escalofríos no dejaban de recorrer su espalda y la sensación de que Kuroo lo estuviese tocando lo estremecía y lo llenaban de satisfacción. Los gemidos salían de su garganta entre bocanadas de aire, mientras él comenzaba a tocar también el pene de Kuroo. Era grande, más grande que el suyo. Le provocaban ganas de lamerlo y hacer que él soltara jadeos roncos y pronunciara su nombre. No obstante, mientras ambos se tocaban y gemían en el oído del otro, a Hinata se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza que se fue en un santiamén al sentir nuevamente los labios de Kuroo en los suyos.

 _¿Y si él era uno más con el que tener sexo y ya?_

No fueron hasta el final. Se besaron, se tocaron y se vinieron cuando ya no aguantaban más. Por una parte, Hinata estaba aliviado de no hacerlo; por otra, hubiese querido disfrutar más tiempo de aquello que tuvieron.

.

.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos en la mañana siguiente, el frío de una cama vacía lo hizo envolverse en las sábanas y colchas con flojera. Levantó la cabeza un poco para ver la cama siguiente, encontrándola tendida y sin Kuroo. Volvió a apoyar el rostro en la almohada y se quedó viendo perdidamente un punto fijo en la pared.

El reloj indicaban las nueve de la mañana. Tenían clase por la tarde, así que lo mejor sería seguir durmiendo, pero daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama y no podía conciliar el sueño. Recordaba constantemente lo que había ocurrido en esa noche y se preguntó mil veces si no había sido un sueño, pero sus recuerdos eran tan claros que se convenció de que no había sido así.

Decidió levantarse. Desayunar, tomar aire y librar la mente de tantos pensamientos le iba a hacer bien. También quería saber dónde estaba Kuroo. Quería hablar con él, pero no estaba seguro de si su valentía llegaba hasta ese punto.

Se encaminó hacia la cafetería y se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor con su bandeja de desayuno. Había varios despiertos a esa hora, desayunando, paseando por el campus y completando sus tareas, pero todo estaba tranquilo.

Estaba terminando sus donas y su té cuando, en un momento, la chica se sentó frente a él. Lily llevaba una sonrisa y lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada. Él se atragantó por la sorpresa de su aparición.

—Lily —dijo él, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

—Hola, Shouyou —saludó contenta. Estiró su mano y robó un pedazo de dona de su bandeja. Hinata se quedó mirándola en desconcierto—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

—Eh… sí, supongo —respondió. Dejó de pensar mucho en la situación y sonrió con amabilidad—. ¿Y tú, Lily?

—¡Yo estoy de maravilla! —replicó, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos frente a su barbilla. Se quedó un momento en silencio, viendo cómo Hinata comía, y luego añadió: —Quería preguntarte algo. —Hinata asintió con la cabeza para que ella siguiera hablando—. Bueno… ¿te llamas Hinata, cierto?

Él se quedó con la taza frente a su boca, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y manteniendo la boca cerrada. Miró a Lily y luego de unos segundos, asintió.

Iba a decirle que no era como ella creía que era. Kuroo no había gemido su nombre cuando estaba teniendo sexo con ella. Pero, de igual manera, algo había entre ellos y si lo decía, sentía que Lily no lo creería.

—Entonces, ¿tienes algo con Tetsurou? —preguntó, desvaneciéndose toda su sonrisa amable. Hinata negó con la cabeza rápidamente por acto reflejo.

—Te equivocas —le dijo—. Kuroo no dijo "Hinata", dijo "Hirata". Yo no tengo nada que ver.

Lily hizo una mueca descontenta. Se removió en su asiento y no apartó los ojos de él.

—Hirata, eh…

Él se maldijo por haber dicho ese nombre. Lo más probable es que Kuroo no quería que otros supieran sobre sus relaciones, y Hinata había metido la pata, diciéndoselo a la chica que todo lo investigaba.

—Hey, ¿tanto te gusta Kuroo? —inquirió el enano con seriedad.

—Sí —respondió seca—. Quiero ser su novia. ¿Sabes qué? Le gusta el nombre Natsuki, yo misma se lo pregunté.

Hinata achicó los ojos, no comprendiendo a qué se refería.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Para cuando tengamos un hijo, duh! —exclamó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Hinata se dio cuenta de que la tipa estaba loca de la cabeza.

Estupefacto, tomó su bandeja y se puso de pie.

—Lo siento, Lily, pero no estás pensando con claridad. Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos.

Cuando se dio vuelta para alejarse, Lily corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo, haciéndole caer todo lo que llevaba en la bandeja.

—¡Era broma! —dijo con una carcajada, apretando el antebrazo de Hinata como si se fuese a esfumar. Los estudiantes de alrededor miraban la situación—. No creas todo lo que digo, a veces mis bromas no son para todos.

Hinata la apartó de un tirón y, frunciendo el ceño, le dijo:

—No me toques.

Y juntó las cosas del suelo, sin dejarla decir otra palabra más.

.

.

—¿De verdad hizo eso?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, viendo la reacción de Yachi al contarle lo ocurrido.

—Está loca —mencionó Hinata con las manos en los bolsillos de su campera.

—Sí que lo está. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? No te acerques mucho a ella, podría intentar hacer algo —indicó Yachi, caminando a su lado.

—Estoy bien, gracias. No creo que haga algo. A pesar de haber dicho tal cosa, creo que de verdad quiere a Kuroo… Pienso que no le haría daño.

—Y si te hace daño a ti, Kuroo dejará de hablarle y será ella quien pierda —concordó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez—. Pues que miedito.

Hinata hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

Se fueron a la casa de Yachi. Cuando entraron, Hinata saludó a su madre que siempre andaba apurada y la vio irse a toda prisa con su compañero.

Yachi le contó a Hinata que estaba viendo a un chico. Aún no ocurría nada, pero ella se veía feliz y emocionada por lo que seguiría en su relación. En la intimidad de su hogar, Hinata se atrevió a contarle -sin detalles- lo que había pasado entre Kuroo y él. Los gritos exaltados de Yachi lo aturdieron, pero lo hicieron reír.

—¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío! —seguía gritando—. ¡No puedo creerlo, Hinata!

Yachi se había echado en el suelo a rodar y a gritar con una sonrisa enorme, festejando por la situación, avergonzando a Hinata.

—¡Ya está, silencio! —se quejó él, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos. Yachi seguía riendo como desquiciada. Entre las risas de ambos, Hinata escuchó su celular tocar la canción de mensajes.

" _¿Dónde estás? Tienes que venir pronto."_

Era Kuroo. La sonrisa de Hinata se borró por completo y una sensación extraña de incomodidad ahogó en su pecho. Se apresuró a responder.

" _Estoy en casa de Yachi. Pasó algo?"_

Le hizo señas a Yachi para que esperara y siguió mirando su celular a la espera de otro mensaje.

" _Sí pasó. Vuelve cuanto antes."_

Tragó saliva y comenzó a respirar rápido. Yachi se acercó a él, preocupada.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, haciendo que Hinata la mirara.

—No lo sé, tengo que irme.

Recogió sus cosas, se despidió de Yachi con un beso en la mejilla y salió a toda prisa hacia el campus. Intentó llamar a Kuroo varias veces, pero éste no contestaba su celular.

Llegó a la universidad y corrió hasta el tercer piso, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Cuando dobló en la esquina del pasillo, vio a Kuroo parado frente a su puerta junto a Bokuto, observando lo que había dentro. Hinata se paró y se encaminó con precaución y miedo de ver lo que había allí. Cuando Kuroo lo vio aproximarse, apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hinata con la voz temblorosa. Y entonces miró dentro de la habitación.

Todos sus objetos estaban rotos, tirados al suelo, destrozados y sin posible reparación. Las mesitas estaban dadas vuelta, las camas estaban rasgadas, las paredes pintadas. La pintura señalaba con letras grandes "MUÉRANSE, HOMOSEXUALES". Hinata volteó hacia los dos y el horror se plasmó en su rostro.

* * *

 **Nota:** Buenas, buenas, tanto tiempo! Como dije en el anterior capítulo, estoy con mucha tarea y no he tenido tiempo ni para escribir, aunque quisiera.

No sé cómo hace la gente para escribir escenas sexuales con tanta naturalidad. ¡Estaba que me moría de la vergüenza! Que horror hahah

Quiero agradecerles a todos por leer y por dejarme sus comentarios tan bonitos, en especial a xOphiuchusx por darme tanto amor, me hace muy feliz. Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Nota de la autora

**NOTA:**

Hola, hola, chic s! Perdón por no estar subiendo capítulos; estoy llena de estudios y tareas, el tema de mi último año en el instituto y todo lo que conlleva eso. El poco tiempo que tengo libre lo prefiero para descansar. Además de estudios, también estoy centrándome en mi otra novela original, la cual estoy ansiosa por terminarla y publicarla finalmente. Estas semanas he estado escribiendo muy poco y recién tengo la mitad del sexto capítulo de My Heart Has a Storm. Espero poder subir pronto, pero no prometo nada. Siento la tardanza y espero que sepan entender. Les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia, me pone muy contenta. ¡Gracias y perdón otra vez!

Saluditos.


	7. Chapter 6

**VI - _Ah... qué dolor era haberse enamorado de Kuroo Tetsurou._**

Ya estaba temblando cuando vio todo el desastre que era su habitación.

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

Miró a Kuroo y éste sacudió la cabeza. Parecía aturdido y llevaba una mano en la cabeza.

—Veníamos caminando —comenzó Bokuto—, y vimos la puerta rota. Cuando entramos, todo estaba así.

Hinata no podía creerlo. Todo estaba perdido; sus cosas personales, sus apuntes, las fotocopias, fotos, cuadernos, calzados… todo estaba destrozado, como si un tornado hubiese pasado por allí.

Kuroo caminó hasta la pared y arrastró su espalda hasta el suelo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Hinata, secándose el rostro de sudor, se agachó a su altura.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Kuroo? —entonó con voz temblorosa—. Tenemos que ir a llamar a las autoridades.

Él ni siquiera levantó la mirada, tampoco se movió.

—Hinata —llamó Bokuto. Cuando el enano giró a verlo, Bokuto negó con la cabeza—. Vamos a avisar de esto a la dirección. Déjalo.

Hinata se mordió el labio y volvió la vista a Kuroo.

—Hey, quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré en un santiamén. —Como el otro aún no contestaba, Hinata plantó un beso en su cabeza y se puso de pie, corriendo junto a Bokuto.

Notificaron el crimen. Fue todo un lío.

Las autoridades no hicieron mucho porque no sabían, entre tantos estudiantes, quién podría haber sido. Tampoco podían echarle la culpa a cualquiera. La policía vino, interrogó a posibles testigos, pero nadie había visto nada.

Bokuto se había vuelto loco. Había gritado, había insultado, había pateado cosas. Hinata lloraba de la rabia y de haber perdido muchas de sus cosas valiosas para ellos. Kuroo no hizo nada. Era como si aún no lo asimilara, o como si no quisiera mostrar la impotencia que cargaba dentro de él. A Hinata le preocupaba, por supuesto, pero no quería preguntarle ni decirle nada. No sabría cómo Kuroo reaccionaría.

Les dieron una habitación nueva. Ésta era más pequeña, las camas rechinaban, los muebles estaban sucios, pero Hinata estaba agradecido de que, al menos, podían dormir en algún sitio. Ambos se habían trasladado con la ayuda de varios del personal, de dirección y compañeros, incluido Bokuto. En la soledad de un nuevo cuarto extraño para ellos, el silencio reinó durante minutos. Ordenaron sus cosas, acomodaron, limpiaron… Hinata miraba de reojo al pelinegro alto, quien mantenía su expresión en modo neutro.

—Kuroo —lo llamó. Silencio. Probablemente era la cuarta vez que decía su nombre—. Kuroo…

—Sólo quiero tomar una siesta larga —dijo él, echándose en la cama y mirando hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a Hinata.

—Está bien.

Y ahí terminó su conversación.

Los siguientes días casi ni hablaban. Ambos andaban decaídos, debían pedir prestado los apuntes y tareas antiguas para poder estudiar, aunque sus cabezas no los dejaran concentrarse. Hinata había llamado a su madre, diciéndole que estaba tan cansado que podría morir. El cansancio no era de sueño o fatiga, sino cansancio mental. A veces pensaba que quería dejar la universidad, llegar a su casa y echarse a leer manga sin tener que alterarse porque al día siguiente había examen. Pero, luego se regañaba a sí mismo y gritaba en su mente _¡no!_ Debía seguir. Continuar, siempre continuar, aunque el dolor sea insoportable.

Kenma y Yachi los habían venido a visitar. Tomaron algo, vieron unas películas y no hablaron mucho sobre el tema. Kuroo no parecía de humor para hablar todavía. No parecía de humor para nada.

—Es una locura —suspiró Yachi, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hinata.

Estaban en el comedor del campus, desayunando. Kenma estaba junto a Kuroo y de a veces lo miraba de reojo para ver su estado. El pelinegro no había articulado palabra, únicamente cuando los dos llegaron a la universidad y dijo "hola".

—No hablemos de esto ahora, por favor —pidió Hinata, tomando un trago del jugo.

—Está bien, lo siento, no quise…

Hinata le sonrió a Yachi, negando con la cabeza.

—Todo está bien.

Hinata miró a Kuroo y sabía que nada estaba bien. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y trató de sacarlo comiendo las tostadas sobre su bandeja, pero parecería difícil al tener tal expresión de la persona que amaba frente a él.

 **.**

 **.**

—Tú sabes quien fue —dijo Yachi, en la ausencia de los otros dos. Se encontraban en la habitación, Hinata acomodando su ropa en el mueble y paró todos sus movimientos para mirarla a la cara.

—No sé quién fue.

—Esta tipa, la loca. Sé que sabes que fue ella. Puedo verlo en tu rostro.

Hinata se mordió la piel dentro de su boca y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tal vez fue mi culpa —musitó—. Yo le dije que no podía estar con Kuroo.

Yachi sacudió la cabeza y se acercó rápidamente.

—¡No, no! —exclamó—. No puedes decir eso. Lily está loca y no es tu culpa. Sabes que no lo es.

—¿Y si lo es? ¿Y si yo la provoqué?

—No puedes irte culpando por todas las acciones de los demás. El hacer toda esta locura fue su decisión, no tuya.

Hinata hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. De alguna forma, lo entendía. Lily estaba desquiciada. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en que debería haber cerrado su maldita boca y todo estaría bien. Debió haberla dejado en su mundo de fantasía, soñando que alguna vez Kuroo podría estar con ella de verdad. Le daba rabia. Ni siquiera conocía a Kuroo, ni siquiera sabía su color favorito, ni su comida preferida, ni sus gustos en la música ni cuál era su hobbie… Pero, Hinata se dio cuenta de que él era igual.

Hinata no sabía cuál era el color favorito de Kuroo, ni su comida preferida, ni sus gustos en la música, ni cuál era su hobbie. Hinata no sabía nada de Kuroo y probablemente eso es lo que más le molestaba. Un pasado que lo tenía de curioso, cuando estaba seguro de que no debería meterse en sus problemas; sin embargo, entendía que la vida de Hirata en la de Kuroo había sido muy importante. Le daba cierta envidia. Quería ser importante para Kuroo. Quería ser tan importante para él como él lo era en su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

Debía decirle a Kuroo. Al menos, intentar avisarle. No quería crear más problemas, pero Lily los estaba creando ella sola.

Cada vez que cruzaban miradas, Lily y Hinata, en los pasillos o en los comedores, ella dejaba salir una sonrisa cínica que le provocaban náuseas. Evitaba acercarse mucho a ella y deseaba en lo más profundo que tampoco se atreviera a acercarse a Kuroo.

Después de acercarte a la habitación de unas compañeras y pedir los apuntes de las clases anteriores, Hinata decidió buscar a Kuroo y contarle todo lo que sabía. Quizá Lily no había sido la culpable, pero debía saber las reacciones que esa muchacha tenía al hablar de él.

Hinata estaba caminando con la cabeza gacha, leyendo y ojeando los apuntes que había pedido prestado. Cuando pasó por la puerta doble que daba al patio, escuchó una voz familiar y levantó la mirada.

Sus ojos divisaron la única forma de Kuroo. Estaba parado frente a una muchacha. Hinata no llegaba a ver su rostro, pero su voz delató su identidad. Ninguno de ellos vio al enano observarlos mientras hablaban con seriedad. Él no es que escuchara mucho, el sonido de sus voces era lo único que podía oír, palabras y la charla le fue imposible escuchar. Sólo ojeó sus movimientos de sus manos al hablar, una pequeña sonrisa débil de Kuroo, un sonrojo de parte de Lily. Sus rostros acercándose cada vez más y más, hasta que ya no hubo una distancia que los separaba.

El corazón se le paró y casi deja caer todo al suelo. Sus ojos veían, pero su mente no asimilaba. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Kuroo estaba besando a Lily.

Estaba besando a la persona que les había hecho daño, estaba besando a alguien completamente desquiciada y, más importante, estaba besando a alguien que no era él.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, Kuroo?_

No se atrevió a articular ni una palabra. Sus pies lo arrancaron de aquél lugar sin abrir la boca. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par miraban hacia adelante, sin girar hacia atrás, con el miedo de que Kuroo lo haya visto. Sentía un dolor agudo y punzante en el pecho. Quería vomitar, sentía sus piernas flaquear y, si caía al suelo, sabía que no volvería a levantarse. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y las lágrimas empezaron a caer disparadas hacia abajo. Tenía un nudo tan grande en la garganta que no emitía sonido, pero su expresión desataba un dolor que podría matarlo.

Qué tonto fue. Siempre fue tonto.

Casi corriendo, se dirigió hacia la habitación y se encerró allí, soltando jadeos y sollozos incontrolables.

Le dolía haber sentido que su relación era diferente a las demás. Le dolía haber creído que Kuroo podía sentir algo más por él. Le dolía haber disfrutado esos besos, esas caricias, esos roces. Le dolía haber añorado esos labios que ni siquiera eran remotamente suyos. Ah… qué dolor era haberse enamorado de Kuroo Tetsurou.

Lo que más dolía era ver cómo sus ilusiones se iban cayendo desde lo más alto, destrozándose contra el suelo como piezas de cristal.

Tal vez se había equivocado con Lily. La apariencia inocente y juvenil que mostró frente a Kuroo antes de ser besada por aquellos labios rosados le fue totalmente diferente a como él la veía. Quizá su visión sobre Lily se basaba en mera envidia. Celos. Rabia. Porque ella era mujer y Kuroo era propenso a salir con mujeres. Porque ella era bonita y tenía una linda sonrisa. Porque ella podía andar de la mano con el Kuroo sin tener que preocuparse de lo que los demás pensaran.

Un rato pasó estando tirado en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro entre las almohadas de la cama, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, pero Hinata no quería levantarse jamás. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Él no levantó la cabeza, pero escuchó los pasos de Kuroo adentrarse al cuarto.

—¿Estás dormido? —preguntó. Hinata sintió su mano helada rozar su hombro y de un empujón lo apartó con brusquedad.

—No me toques —entonó el menor sin moverse, aún ocultando su rostro entre las almohadas y colchas.

—¿Qué?

Hinata comenzó a respirar con fuerza otra vez. Quería volver a llorar, ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza, pero podía sentir los ojos confusos de Kuroo sobre su nuca.

—Te vi —musitó con la voz temblorosa—. Soy un idiota, lo sé. Te vi besando a Lily. Ahora déjame en paz, por favor.

Su cuerpo entero temblaba y los sollozos se le escaparon de la garganta. Kuroo retrocedió y se tapó los ojos con una mano, mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

—Vete a la mierda.

El pelinegro se aproximó otra vez, apretando los puños y tratando de encontrar las palabras.

—Hinata, mírame, por favor.—Otra vez apoyó una mano sobre el hombro, haciendo que Hinata se girara y lo empujara con todas sus fuerzas. Kuroo cayó al suelo con su trasero y lo miró apretando los labios. Sus pupilas temblaban, no sabían si mirar a Hinata o al suelo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Déjame en paz! —bramó bebiendo sus propias lágrimas—. ¡Sólo deja de humillarme más y más!

—Lo siento —repitió Kuroo con voz moderada. Incluso así, sus ojos reflejaban dolor—. No quise hacerte daño. No quiero hacerte daño. Es por eso que… lo nuestro nunca funcionaría. No quiero salir con nadie, todo lo que hice fueron impulsos estúpidos que tengo. No fue mi intención besarte, ni tocarte.

Aquellas palabras lo destrozaron aún más. Hinata cayó de rodillas y se quedó mirando el suelo, permaneciendo quieto. Ambos, frente a frente, reinados por el silencio y una sensación de agobio.

—Así que todo fue una confusión —mencionó él, casi en un susurro, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la nariz goteante. Levantó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa rota—. De verdad me lo creí, Kuroo. De verdad sentí tu amor. Ya veo que sólo era una ilusión que jugaba con mi mente, yo era el único que estaba siendo sincero en todo esto.—Volvió a bajar la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran. El pecho se le oprimía y el dolor no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad—. Lo siento… me enamoré sin darme cuenta. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Kuroo siguió sentado en el suelo. Ya no podía ver el rostro de Hinata. Sus ojos se desviaron, miraban algún punto fijo en la madera debajo de él y el sollozo de Hinata hacían eco en sus oídos. La angustia lo carcomía, pero no podía hacer nada más. Quería abrazarlo y decirle una vez más que lo sentía, que nada de esto era su culpa, pero siempre la cagaba. Siempre hacía algo para herir los sentimientos del pequeño. Kuroo sabía que no se merecía tanto amor de una persona.

Con su boca cerrada, Hinata se levantó y caminó evitándolo, saliendo de la habitación con las lágrimas en su cara. Kuroo se tomó de la cabeza y fue dejado allí, tirado en el suelo y devastado, atormentado con sus pensamientos y sentimientos ahogados.

* * *

Nota: Siento que hace mil años que no actualizaba. Srry

Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 7

**VII** – _**Sweetheart, what have you done to us?**_

La amó. Adoraba mirarla, besarla, darle cariño. Pensaba que jamás encontraría un amor tan fuerte como lo era aquél. Caricias, abrazos, roces; aquello lo era todo para Kuroo. Hirata era una mujer hermosa, amable, inocente, una mujer que le provocaba querer cuidarla y protegerla, tratarla como un diamante delicado y puro. Kuroo la amó.

Lucían como la pareja perfecta. Kuroo estaba feliz, andaba sonriendo a todos lados, le hablaba a Kenma de ella todo el tiempo, su felicidad hacía felices a los demás. Se preguntó cómo su amor podía doler tanto.

Pasaban las tardes viendo películas, comiendo comida chatarra, leyendo en silencio, abrazados en el sofá. Eran los momentos en los que más disfrutaba la compañía de Hirata. Ella era tranquila pero graciosa. Podía hacer chistes muy inteligentes, o chistes sin sentido. Podían estar hablando de todo y podían quedarse en silencio agradable por horas. Pero sus besos siempre sabían a limón. Y Kuroo odiaba el limón.

Un día, recostados en la cama de ella, en casa de sus padres, Kuroo mantenía su cabeza en su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

—Te amo, Hirata —le dijo en un susurro.

—Yo también te amo, Tetsu.

Le llenaba el corazón de una manera indescriptible. Cada vez que la veía a esos ojos brillantes, de color celeste, parecía que podría desaparecer de la felicidad. Kuroo la adoraba y la contemplaba cada día como si fuera única. Era única.

La conoció al salir en su último año de instituto. Cuando se graduó, no fue a estudiar a ninguna universidad; directamente fue a buscar trabajo. En su primer trabajo, en una panadería, conoció a la chica más bonita del mundo. Era delgada, de tez blanca, era pequeña, con cabello castaño y corto. Su mirada era dulce e inocente, y Kuroo cayó de inmediato por ella.

—Hirata. Me llamo Hirata —fue la primera vez que escuchó su voz. Incluso oía su voz como el canto de los ángeles.

—Soy Kuroo Tetsurou. —Se sorprendió de sí mismo al estar nervioso por hablarle a una simple muchacha.

—Oh… qué lindo nombre —sonrió ella, y las mejillas de Kuroo se tornaron rosadas.

Pasó un tiempo, él siempre intentaba hacer conversación con ella, la invitaba a salir: al cine, a comer, al parque… Hirata era tímida en ese sentido. Tal vez removía sus hombros, agachaba la cabeza y se ponía colorada, pero siempre aceptaba las peticiones de Kuroo.

Fue un día lluvioso, ambos miraban una película de la que Kuroo ya no recuerda. El cine estaba casi vacío y, entre la oscuridad de la sala, sus manos se juntaron y luego sus labios transformaron un beso.

Se volvieron muy unidos. No es como que lo planeaban así, sino que ocurría sin que se dieran cuenta. Iban de compras juntos, alquilaban películas, cenaban en casa de los padres de Hirata, incluso dormían en la misma cama junto a su perro aunque la cama fuera de una plaza. A Kuroo no le molestaba; le encantaban esos momentos.

Estuvieron dos años juntos. Ese tiempo fue muy apreciado por él. Tal vez para ella fue diferente.

Los besos, los abrazos, los cariños, se volvieron fríos y lejanos. Kuroo siempre se preguntó si había hecho algo mal, si la había ofendido o contrariado en algo que le doliera. Hirata nunca le dio una respuesta concreta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaba Kuroo, cuando apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y Hirata ni siquiera lo miraba.

—¿Eh? Ah, nada, cariño, estoy leyendo.

Y así, continuaba pegando los ojos en las letras que ni siquiera leía.

Kuroo no recordaba el momento en el que Hirata dejó de buscarlo todo el tiempo, cuando sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y ya no brillaban como lo hacían antes. Cuando hacían el amor, sentía que su mirada lo evitaba, que su corazón se había congelado de alguna manera.

—No sé qué hacer —musitó Kuroo, hablando con Kenma en su habitual café. El otro dejó a un lado el videojuego y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

—¿Le has preguntado?

—Sí. Siempre me dice que no pasa nada, pero yo sé que no es así.

—Tal vez estás paranoico. Tal vez a ella no le pasa nada y tú estás viendo cosas.

La boca de Kuroo formó una línea descontenta. Se rascó la nuca y soltó un suspiro agobiado.

—Siento que ya no es feliz conmigo —mencionó bajoneado. Kenma suspiró, volviendo a tomar el juego entre sus manos.

—Has algo que sepas que la hará feliz.

Kuroo volvió a su casa ese día. La casa de Hirata estaba a unas calles de la suya, pero no pasó por allí. Pensó en darle un tiempo a Hirata, en darle tiempo para pensar y reacomodar sus sentimientos. Si algo andaba mal entre ellos, quizá ella estaría mejor sola por un rato.

Kuroo en ese momento se instaló en su habitación con su computadora. Había estado viendo artículos sobre universidades. Se replantó el tema de los estudios, de si sería capaz de volver a centrarse en una cosa como esa. Sí, era muy importante estudiar en una universidad y recibirse, pero él ya tenía trabajo y estaba bien con él.

Su investigación se cortó con el sonido de su celular vibrando en su pantalón. Lo sacó y atendió la llamada.

—Tetsu —se escuchó del otro lado—. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Mis padres no están.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. La voz de Hirata se oía melancólica. Sonaba a haber estado llorando.

—Eh, ¿estás bien?

—Sólo ven rápido, por favor.

Y en un santiamén, Kuroo se levantó de su escritorio y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, tomando las llaves de su coche y arrancando hacia la casa de su novia.

Cuando llegó, la vio a ella parada en la ventana de la sala y sonriéndole. Kuroo caminó hasta la puerta con un nudo en el estómago y pasó después de que ella abriera. Se dieron un corto beso al saludarse y Hirata se encaminó hacia la habitación, haciendo que él la siguiera.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntarle.

—Tengo una noticia —dijo sin voltear—. Ten paciencia.

Ambos se adentraron al cuarto. Su habitación olía a limón y flores. Hirata se sentó en la cama y dio unos golpecitos al lado de ella para que Kuroo la acompañara. Él le hizo caso, un tanto confundido y vacilante. La mirada de Hirata ahora era otra. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, pero una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios rosados y Kuroo no sabía si besarla o seguir contemplándola.

—Qué pasa, me asustas.

—Kuroo, estoy embarazada.

Fue como un tiro en la frente. O en el corazón, más bien. Su reacción tardó. Su boca se resecó y el nudo de su estómago había desaparecido por completo. No podía moverse, estaba congelado en el lugar, sólo veía el rostro de Hirata moverse con retraso, como si todo se hubiese puesto en cámara lenta. Su cuerpo fue envuelto por un abrazo de ella, llorando en su hombro; no era tristeza, pero tampoco sabía si era felicidad. Y Kuroo aún no respondía.

Ni siquiera llevaban el suficiente tiempo juntos como para volverse padres. Como para estar juntos toda la vida. Sí, Kuroo la amaba con toda su alma, pero un hijo… Kuroo iba a ser padre.

 _Voy a ser padre._

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

Creyó que todo había vuelto a la normalidad por la noticia y una nueva vida creciendo dentro de ella. Con el tiempo, Kuroo aprendió a estar feliz por ese bebé, a amarlo sin conocerlo, a añorarlo sin haberlo visto nunca. Jamás hubiese pensado que el cariño que le tenía a ese hijo se igualaría al que le tenía a Hirata.

La pequeña barriga que iba creciendo con el tiempo era una cosa que a Kuroo le encantaba sentir, le encantaba ver. Hirata siempre decía que él era muy apegado, con una sonrisa. Él se reía y asentía, como si aquello fuera obvio.

Tres meses de embarazo y su relación parecía ir viento en popa. Parecía.

Cuando Kuroo se recostaba con Hirata en la cama, sentía frío. Cuando la abrazaba, sentía vacío. Cuando la besaba, no sentía nada.

Fue cuando sintió que nada de aquello estaba bien. Que había algo entre ellos que no estaba funcionando, como que no comprendía algo de su relación. En su interior, sabía que Hirata ocultaba algo. ¿Por qué? Sólo intuición. La distancia que había entre ellos, aunque estuviesen juntos, sólo él podía verla. Y aquello no lo comentó con Kenma, ni con Bokuto, ni con nadie. Se lo dejó para él solo, porque tal vez era él quien estaba mal. Quien veía las cosas de manera errónea. Quizá Hirata no ocultaba nada, quizá lo amaba con toda su vida, o quizá no. No estaba seguro de nada, así que prefería mantener sus pensamientos encerrados para sí mismo.

Un día entre tantos otros, Kuroo llegó a casa de Hirata sin golpear la puerta. Había olvidado su chaqueta, así que volvió para buscarla. Sus padres no se encontraban, así que subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de ella.

La puerta estaba abierta, pero Hirata no se encontraba. En cambio, el ruido de la ducha se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Hirata, volví a buscar mi chaqueta —avisó.

—¡Ah, de acuerdo!

Cuando Kuroo recogió su abrigo y dio media vuelta para irse, el celular sobre el escritorio vibró. Sus ojos se plantaron en él.

 _No puedo hacerlo_.

Sus pensamientos difirieron sobre sus acciones. Él, de alguna manera, sentía que debía hacerlo. Así que tomó el celular de Hirata y abrió el mensaje.

"Buenas, Hirata, ¿nos vemos esta noche, bonita? Quiero recordar tus besos y roces otra vez".

Casi deja caer el celular. Se quedó pasmado mirándola pantalla, incrédulo. Las piernas le temblaban y la cabeza parecía que le estallaría. El ruido de la puerta del baño lo arrancó a la realidad y vio a Hirata caminar dentro de la habitación con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Cuando vio a Kuroo con su celular en mano, se tensó en el camino.

—¿Tetsu…?

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —espetó él, su cara deformándose en desconcierto e impotencia. Estiró su brazo para que leyera el mensaje, aunque sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente—. ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!

—¡Kuroo, espera! —exclamó, quitándole el celular de la mano—. No es lo que parece, déjame explicártelo.

—Pues habla de una maldita vez, Hirata.

—No conozco a este hombre —indicó ella, tratando de respirar calmada—. Siempre me manda mensajes, no lo conozco, no sé quién es, te lo juro, mi amor… Todo lo que dice se lo inventa, Kuroo. Tienes que creerme.

Sentía hasta su interior temblar. Quería tirarse al suelo y esconder su cabeza entre sus rodillas, pero Hirata empezó a llorar y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Acabó, estúpidamente, por creerle.

 **.**

 **.**

No obstante, ya había cambiado todo. Cuánto amor perdido en la desconfianza, cuánto amor perdido en el dolor de no saber. Incluso si Hirata juró no engañarlo, lo siguiente fue lo que acabó con él.

Fue un día lluvioso; un día como en el que la besó por primera vez. Para ese momento, ya estaba estudiando y había logrado entrar a la universidad. Ahora dormía allí, pero sabía tener tiempo para ir a la casa de Hirata. El día que tenía libre, la tormenta estaba caótica en el cielo, pero condujo de igual manera hasta el hogar de su hermosa novia, después de haber recibido su mensaje.

—¿Cómo te está yendo con la universidad? —preguntó Hirata. Kuroo había llegado hacía rato a su casa, pero ninguno había dicho una palabra. Kuroo creyó que ella sólo quería pasar el rato, pero al parecer quería soltar algo que no podía.

Él había estado viendo sus pintas desde hace rato; Hirata tenía ojeras, estaba pálida y parecía que no había comido en dos días. Hirata era muy seria con el tema de la belleza, así que debía encontrar las palabras correctas para preguntarle por qué se veía tan cansada.

—Me está yendo bien —respondió él, sentándose junto a ella en la cama. Se removió nervioso, se le revolvía el estómago. Veía los ojos de Hirata no coincidiendo con los suyos, y algo dentro de él comenzaba a romperse. La amaba tanto… y sentía que ella no—. ¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

A Hirata le tembló el labio inferior. Comenzó a achicarse, se encogió de hombros y se abrazó a sí misma escondiendo su cuello entre sus hombros y juntando sus piernas contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento tanto, Kuroo… —sus lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas coloradas, cayendo hasta sus rodillas. Kuroo tragó saliva. Respiraba entrecortadamente, le dolía la cabeza, las manos le sudaban y la garganta tan reseca retenía las palabras—. Lo intenté… lo intenté de verdad. Pero no pude. No pude enamorarme de ti.

Su rostro, antes fruncido y con una mueca, ahora quedó sereno. Ya no escuchó los latidos en sus oídos, ni tampoco escuchó el sollozo de Hirata. Las preguntas invadieron su cabeza, pero eran tantas que hacían un ruido inentendible, inexplicable. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando la persona que añoraba tanto, oprimiéndosele el pecho como un trapo de piso.

Extendió una mano hacia ella, tocando el hombro blanco de la muchacha más bella que había conocido, e intentó forzar una sonrisa. Nada se expresó en sus labios.

—Vamos a ser padres —dijo él con la voz quebrada.

Hirata apartó su mano y se puso de pie, secándose el rostro y mordiéndose el labio.

—Escúchame, Tetsurou —espetó, temblando como una hoja. Lo miró a los ojos, inhaló profundamente y tragó en seco—. Aborté.

Kuroo se levantó despacio. No pestañeó. Su cuerpo se tensó y quedó parado allí, viendo a Hirata romperse en llanto otra vez.

 _Esto no está pasando. Despierta de una vez, idiota. Es una pesadilla. No está pasando._

Y de repente, todo su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar.

—¿Qué clase de horrible broma es esta? —inquirió, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones perdían el aire que lo dejaban vivir.

—¡No es una puta broma! —gritó Hirata, exaltada. Kuroo se tomó de la cabeza, anonadado—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Nunca te amé, nunca me enamoré de ti! Lo único que pensaba es que teníamos buen sexo, que eras guapo y ya. Pensé que podía llegar a enamorarme de ti, pero mi cabeza ya tenía a alguien más.

Las palabras eran como dagas atravesando toda su piel.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Su boca partida intentaba moverse para articular palabra, pero… ¿qué tenía que decir? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Gritar? ¿Insultar? ¿Maldecir? Para qué. No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido. La vida no tenía sentido. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No estaba segura, tenía miedo, Tetsurou, ¡tenía tanto miedo! —bramó Hirata, como si nada de aquello fuese su culpa. Como si ella fuese la víctima—. Aborté porque no quería traer al mundo un hijo al que odiaría…

—Nuestro hijo —susurró Kuroo, tratando de encontrar las palabras que describieran tanto dolor. Imposible. Indescriptible.

Hirata lanzó el celular que tenía en su mano al suelo.

—¡Ni siquiera era tu hijo! ¡No tienes el derecho a decirme nada!

Sus brazos cayeron a su lado, ahora pegados al cuerpo como si no tuviesen articulaciones. Su mirada se perdió en la nada y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, destrozado con palabras. Entonces, los sollozos de su garganta no pararon. Kuroo gritó, lloró, se tiró al suelo y se achicó como más pudo. Ya no escuchaba la voz de Hirata, ya no escuchaba sus pensamientos, ya no escuchaba nada. La voz que antes creía el canto de los ángeles, se había transformado en un chillido agudo desde el mismísimo infierno.

Le había dado todo su amor a una persona que jamás lo aceptó. Se había enamorado perdidamente de un hijo que jamás conoció y que jamás conocería, que su sangre jamás fue compatible. Veces incontables en las que se paró frente a una vidriera, contemplando lo que podría ser para su bebé. Las cosas que le pidió a su madre que tenía guardadas en un cajón, en lo alto del armario, cuando vestía a un Tetsurou de un año de edad. Los juguetes que se había encargado de buscar en su antigua casa, los ositos de peluche y los sonajeros. El dinero que había estado guardando para una cuna, para unas mantas, para un pequeñísimo gorrito para cuando hiciera frío. Los zapatitos que había comprado y que quedaban tan pequeñitos en la palma de su mano, algo que lo ponía melancólico y nostálgico de algo que añoraba tanto. Se había imaginado incluso en la casa en la que vivirían, en el perro que adoptarían y que sería el mejor amigo de su hijo o hija. ¿Cómo pudo amar tanto a alguien que no conoció?

¿Por qué Hirata le había hecho eso? ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Le tenía rencor? Mató a su hijo. A su propio bebé que crecía en su vientre. ¿Lo hizo por odio a Kuroo?

Kuroo abrió los ojos, viendo nublado por las lágrimas en sus ojos. No alcanzaba a respirar con normalidad. Vio a Hirata arrodillada junto a él, llorando y gritando, sacudiéndolo de su hombro. Lucía como si estuviera preocupada.

 _Desaparece de mi vista._

Kuroo recogió fuerzas de algún recóndito lugar y se levantó. Caminó hasta la puerta con las piernas flaqueándole y no volteó a mirar a la mujer que había arruinado toda su vida.

Condujo tan lento como pudo. No tenía fuerzas para controlar el volante. Aparcó frente a la casa de sus padres, donde vivía antes de irse a la universidad, y se bajó, dirigiéndose hacia su antigua habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas indicando que no se encontraba nadie en casa.

Entre la oscuridad, se fue al baño de su cuarto y se quedó mirando su reflejo en un espejo sucio y manchado.

 _¿Es esto real?_

Tocó el vidrio frente a él y dejó caer su brazo a un costado. Había dejado de respirar inconscientemente. El sonido de un pájaro cantando fuera de su ventana lo volvió a la realidad, pero no quería escuchar. Ya no quería escuchar nada, nunca más. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se lastimó, saboreando la sangre, y entonces dirigió su puño con toda la ira contra el espejo, estallándolo de un golpe. La sangre se enredó en los miles de vidrios cayendo al suelo. Kuroo pegó un grito desgarrador, golpeando la pared, dando patadas al lavabo, tirando las cosas por doquier.

—¡Muere, muere, muere!

Ni siquiera sabía a quién iba dirigido ese deseo. ¿Quería que Hirata muriera? ¿O quería que su propia vida acabara?

Sus acciones respondieron a su pregunta.

Los vidrios caídos al suelo, filosos como un cuchillo, acabaron en sus muñecas. La sangre chorreó tan roja que Kuroo se quedó contemplándola anonadado. Arrodillado en el suelo, clavándose partes pequeñas del espejo en sus piernas, cortó la piel de sus brazos como si estuviese suplicando dejar este mundo.

Cuando la inconsciencia lo dejó tirado en el suelo, sus padres lograron llegar a tiempo. Viendo todo a su paso destrozado, corrieron hacia arriba, encontrándose con su hijo desangrándose en el cuarto de baño. Su vida no lo abandonó y se dirigieron con desesperación hacia el hospital. Avisaron a todos sus conocidos, incluida Hirata, puesto que no sabían que se debía a ella.

Kuroo despertó en la blancura de un hospital extraño. Kenma de un lado y Bokuto del otro. Sus rostros se alumbraron cuando vieron los ojos abiertos del muchacho, y las lágrimas de Bokuto no tardaron en llegar.

—¡Hombre, joder, qué puto susto! —lloró, abrazándolo. Kenma tomó la mano de Kuroo y esbozó una sonrisa dolida.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado —musitó Kenma, apoyando su boca en el dorso de la mano del pelinegro.

Kuroo les explicó lo que había ocurrido. Destrozado, devastado, no supo cómo las palabras salieron de su garganta. Sus dos amigos dijeron que Hirata había estado allí, en el hospital, y que dijo "díganle que lo siento mucho", yéndose sin más.

El muchacho estuvo cuatro meses recuperándose. Con un psicólogo de un lado y con su familia y amigos del otro, su estado mental comenzó a recomponerse, aunque sabía que siempre lo perseguiría aquella situación, aquella falsa vida que vivió, aquél cruel amor que lo mató.

—Todo se supera —le dijo una vez Kenma. Aunque pareciera imposible, tenía razón. Todo el dolor que lo obligó a intentar cometer suicidio, desaparecería con la llegada de otra nueva alma a su vida.

Y llegó Hinata.

* * *

¡Gracias por seguir esta historia y dejar sus reviews! Besitos.


	9. Chapter 8

**VIII**

El vasto saber de que nada podría cambiar ya se había implementado y rodeaba su cabeza, dando por sentado que la relación iba de peor en peor. Odiaba aquello. Hinata quería, sobre todas las cosas, ver otra vez esa sonrisa única que destellaba Kuroo con su personalidad cínica pero agraciada. Las acciones íntimas que se habían entrelazado no tenían porqué terminar con la amistad que llevaban desde que el pelinegro había entrado a la universidad.

Pero Kuroo se veía vacío. Se veía lejano de este mundo.

 _Tal vez sea mi culpa._

Sonaba presumido; pensar que la vida de Kuroo giraba alrededor de Hinata y que su tristeza y bajoneo se debían a él. Sin embargo, el pequeño tenía esa sensación, ese _presentimiento._ No podía explicarlo, pero tampoco estaba seguro. Eran sólo eso, sensaciones y un vago presentimiento sacado de la nada. Se decía a sí mismo _"calla esos pensamientos"_ y continuaba con los estudios arduamente.

Con extrañeza para sí mismo, Hinata había logrado aprobar el siguiente parcial. Sus ojos se habían centrado en las letras plasmadas en fotocopias y libros, y por suerte, aquellos estudios habían logrado una buena nota. Para su sorpresa, Kuroo también había aprobado.

Se agarró de ese momento para entablar conversación.

—Eh, felicidades —logró pronunciar, delante de todos esos nervios que revolvían su estómago.

El cuarto estaba únicamente iluminado por la pobre lámpara entre sus camas. Kuroo tenía un manga en su mano, tirado de espaldas en su litera. Hinata se preguntó si realmente estaba leyéndolo.

—Igualmente —dijo Kuroo, bajando el manga para mostrar sus ojos. Sólo un segundo duró su sonrisa. El libro volvió a tapar su rostro.

Sentía una horrible pesadez en su estómago. Tenía tanta vergüenza que la necesidad de enterrar su cabeza bajo tierra lo ponía ansioso.

 _Quiero hablarle._

Qué tonto era. Con sus propios ojos había visto cómo a Kuroo le importaba poco la intimidad que habían estado llevando. Debería de pensar un poco más y…

 _Pero se ve mal. Quiero hablarle._

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó. Ahora parecía de esos niños que no se callaban más.

— _D-Gray Man_ —respondió Kuroo.

—Oh… ¿es bueno?

—Es genial. —La sonrisa, ahora, fue honesta—. ¿Quieres leer?

Su corazón dio un sobresalto y se tocó las manos. Hinata asintió rápidamente, y Kuroo hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que se acercara.

El pequeño nervioso se sentó al borde de la cama y apoyó su espalda en la pared, rozando su brazo con el de Kuroo.

 _Kuroo huele a shampoo._

Su cabello aún lucía húmedo, mojado por la ducha que había tomado hace rato. Tenía el pijama gris puesto y Hinata tenía ganas de soltar un suspiro y apapacharlo. Lo único que hizo fue pasar las páginas y soltar gritos de emoción mientras leía y Kuroo le explicaba la trama (aunque no entendía mucho). A pesar de los momentos tensos entre ellos, esos minutos fueron como los de siempre; con habladurías tontas, risas contagiosas y miradas inmarcesibles. Con momentos como aquel, parecía que habían olvidado los problemas y peleas. Tal vez era mejor así; olvidar y fingir que nada ocurrió.

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar ese suspiro contenido.

.

.

Kenma había llamado, inesperadamente, a Kuroo por la tarde. Sonaba seco, como siempre, pero esta vez el pelinegro sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

Su bar preferido, el que solían visitar desde niños, fue el lugar que indicó Kenma para hablar. Cuando Kuroo se adentró al café, él ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, alejado de las ventanas y alejado de las personas.

Se saludaron, hablaron de cualquier cosa sin importancia e hicieron sus pedidos. Hubo un momento de silencio. Kuroo tenía esa sensación en su estómago de pesadez para saber de qué se trataba todo eso, pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada y dejar que el otro se tomara su tiempo para hablar. Después de que Kuroo estuviese mirando su celular un rato, el pequeño alzó la mirada.

—Kuroo.

Él levantó la cabeza y se encontró a Kenma mirándolo fijamente. El más alto hizo una mueca y siguió mirando su celular.

—Ya sé lo que dirás —dijo. Una pequeña idea, después de ver sus ojos, se había plantado en su mente.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó retóricamente—. Me parece que no.

—Kenma, por Dios —suspiró Kuroo, dejando el celular en la mesa, apoyando los codos en ésta mientras se agarraba de sus propios cabellos azabache—. No haré nada, estoy bien.

—Ya me parecía que no sabías de qué te estaba hablando. —Kuroo frunció el ceño, desentendido—. Sé que no te vas a hacer nada. Ahora te estoy hablando de Shouyou.

El otro bajó la mirada en un segundo. Se mordió la piel de sus dedos e hizo una mueca, negando.

—La cagué, ya lo sé. Herí a Hinata y no puedo perdonármelo —mencionó con voz perdida.

—Sabes que puedes arreglarlo —indicó Kenma—. Shouyou te tiene un gran aprecio.

—Me vio besar a Lily.

Kenma abrió los ojos de par en par, para después arrugar el entrecejo. Lo miró atónito por un rato, y luego entonó:

—¿A Lily…? ¿Qué demonios?

Kuroo se tiró sobre la mesa y soltó un suspiro agobiado.

—Escuché detrás de la puerta cuando Hinata y Yachi hablaban. Él dijo que Lily había sido quien se había metido en nuestro dormitorio… Fui a buscarla y me contó cuando se lo pregunté. Me dijo que quería estar conmigo y pensé que si me quedaba con ella, ya no se acercaría más a Hinata.

El cabeza de pudín se quedó mirándolo con desconcierto. Su boca abierta señalaba las incoherencias que Kuroo decía.

—No puedo creerlo… Eres el más idiota y sin cerebro que conozco —soltó Kenma, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no le has dicho eso a Shouyou?

—Porque sería más estúpido.

—¡Vaya! Otra estupidez hecha por Kuroo Tetsurou, qué sorpresa. —El pelinegro hizo de su boca una línea—. Pues déjame decirte, Kuroo, que el amor que tiene Shouyou por ti es inmenso y si sigues con este tipo de idioteces vas a perderlo. Si no te recompones, él dejará de seguirte. Te ama, pero también se ama a sí mismo. Perderás lo más importante para ti si continúas de esta manera; no todas las personas son iguales a Hirata, Shouyou es un ángel.

Kuroo pensó en _ángel_ , como cuando miraba a aquella muchacha y se asemejaba a uno en su cabeza. Cómo se derretía cuando sus labios se rozaban, o cómo disfrutaba de ver su perfil, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Y luego la imagen de Hinata, con su sonrisa brillante e inefable, con sus ojos miel tan maravillosos y optimistas, con su cabello anaranjado asemejándose al sol. Un pequeño sol que esbozaba vida. Nada en comparación, ellos eran totalmente diferentes. Y a uno lo amaba más que al otro.

Kuroo soltó un respingo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que ya he perdido, Kenma. Pero, gracias de todos modos.

.

.

Había momentos en que su mente se perdía por completo en un agujero inmenso y oscuro, repleto de preguntas y dudas, pensares y miedos. A veces miraba el techo como si se reflejara el cielo nocturno sobre él, como si la humedad de las paredes fueran constelaciones y la realidad que vivía era inexistente. Quería ser un completo nefelibato, ignorando lo que más le dolía, soñando todo el tiempo, rechazando la cruda realidad.

Pero no podía.

Cuántas veces se miró al espejo alentándose a llevar la mirada arriba, diciéndose a sí mismo que no perdiera la esencia, que no perdiera lo único que lo hacía _él._ Y después de tantas idas y vueltas, la decisión llegó a su cabeza. Sólo debía decirlo, sólo debía aceptarlo. No era más que un estorbo, una molestia, algo innecesario. ¿Tanto amor para qué?

 _Oprímelo, arráncalo, quémalo._

Si hacía caso a su lado inteligente, saldría ganando. Su cerebro le insistía, _¿para qué sigues?_ Para qué. Ni siquiera él lo sabía. ¿Le gustaba el dolor? No… lo odiaba. Pero no podía evitarlo, porque sabía que el amor iba de la mano con él.

Entonces decidió rendirse.

Estaba cansado ya. Quería estudiar sin pensamientos atacándolo como un constante golpe en su nuca. Quería juntarse con sus amigos a jugar vóleibol sin imaginarse qué estaría haciendo Kuroo en esos momentos. Quería mirarlo a la cara y no sentir esa ráfaga de calor, palpitaciones en sus oídos y que se le formara un nudo en la garganta incapaz de dejarle hablar. Quería vivir sin amar a Kuroo Tetsurou. Pero eso no era _vida._

A pesar de saberlo, Hinata se estaba rindiendo. Y estaba enfrentando a Kuroo con aquella decisión.

Había sacado valor desde los lugares más recónditos de su interior, agazapando una fuerte seguridad en su rostro a la hora de entablar conversación. Los dos solos en la habitación luego de tener clases, ninguno de ellos con planes, era el tiempo perfecto para enfrentarlo.

—Kuroo —dijo Hinata, sentándose en el borde de su cama, con la espalda erguida y el pecho inflado, conteniendo la respiración. Se encontró con los ojos miel del pelinegro prestándole atención. Tal vez la valentía se le estaba escapando de las manos.

 _No, no, no. Ya he llegado hasta aquí. Diré lo que tengo que decir._

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que soltarlo, de verdad. Siento si soy molesto, pero no puedo guardarlo más.

Kuroo se sentó frente a él, en su cama, observándolo en silencio. Hinata exhaló y apretó sus manos. El pecho se le comprimía, su estómago se retorcía, parecía que vomitaría ahí mismo, pero su rostro estaba serio, decidido.

—Quiero decirte muchas cosas, porque siento muchas cosas. Primero quiero disculparme porque nada de esto fue tu culpa. La verdad es que disfruté al menos el poco tiempo en el que nuestra relación fue más allá de la amistad. Sin embargo, también disfruto cuando estamos hablando con calma, o cuando vemos una película, o cuando estudiamos juntos, o cuando simplemente hacemos nuestras cosas en silencio pero en la compañía del otro. —Hinata lo miró a los ojos y su mirada reflejó cierto dolor.

—Hinata, yo…

—Cierra la boca, déjame hablar. —Kuroo se mordió el labio y asintió una vez, atento a sus palabras. Lo próximo que diría fue como si rompiera toda su garganta. _No quiero decirlo. No quiero hacerlo._ Pero incluso así, prosiguió: —Me es inevitable. Te amo, Kuroo. Estoy enamorado de ti. —Una pequeña pausa—. Pero me rindo. Comprendo que nada bueno sale de aquí, así que me rindo. Quiero que sigamos juntos, que sigamos siendo compañeros como siempre. Voy a intentar olvidarme de ti, de lo que hemos hecho. Voy a fingir que nada de eso ocurrió y espero que tú hagas lo mismo; creo que es lo mejor. Así que… gracias por haberme aguantado todo este tiempo.

Ni una sola lágrima se atrevió a caer por su cara. Su voz había temblado, no dejó de tocarse y rascarse las manos, pero ya había terminado de hablar. Ya lo había dicho todo. Soltó un suspiro como si hubiese estado sosteniéndolo por meses. Cuando se enfrentó con la mirada de Kuroo, se encontró con los ojos cristalizados de éste y no expresión alguna. Antes de hablar, Kuroo inhaló por la nariz, se rascó los dedos y miró a otro lado.

—Entiendo.

Fue lo único que logró decir.

.

.

La viva sensación de desazón que brotaba de su pecho le prohibió dormir esa noche. El rostro claramente dolido de Kuroo le provocaba un tormento en su corazón que no lo dejaba en paz. No entendía nada, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Las palabras salientes de su boca habían abierto a otro pasaje de su amistad: comenzaron a conversar más, a reír más, a jugar más. Era como antes, nada más que se sentía diferente. Diferente de forma buena, tal vez. A veces, los momentos incómodos eran inevitables, pero estaba bien con ello. Unos días después y ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Lástima que, de tanto en tanto, tenía que ver a Kuroo con Lily.

Una semana después de haber aclarado todo, ambos se encontraban fuera jugando vóleibol. Hinata se estaba divirtiendo, a pesar de que se había caído varias veces de cara hacia el pasto, fue por esa razón que escuchó a Kuroo carcajearse. Al menos, eso lo hizo feliz.

Pero entonces tuvo que venir ella.

—¡Hola, hola! —exclamó. La pelota ya estaba en el aire y Kuroo, al distraerse, se golpeó con ella en la cabeza. Miró hacia el otro lado, viendo a Lily trotar hasta ellos. Kuroo volvió la vista a Hinata, quien se había puesto totalmente serio. —¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hacen, se divierten?

Sin aviso alguno, Lily tiró de la chaqueta de Kuroo y plasmó sus labios contra los de él. Hinata sintió náuseas.

—Ah, Lily —carraspeó Kuroo, apartándose disimuladamente de ella. Se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

 _¿Qué mierda hago?_ , se preguntó.

—¿Puedo jugar? —dijo Lily, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa. El más alto frunció el ceño y la fusiló con la mirada. La tomó del brazo y llevó sus ojos a Hinata.

—Lo siento, chibi-chan, ya vuelvo.

Dicho eso, tiró de Lily y se alejó para que Hinata no escuchara. Dando la vuelta detrás de una pared, ya la dejó ir.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa, Tetsu? —soltó ella, extrañada. Kuroo se cruzó de brazos y la observó con fiereza.

—Te dije que no te acercaras a Hinata —espetó, notablemente molesto—. Ese era el maldito trato.

—¡Sólo quiero hacer amigos! Él es el amigo de mi novio, así que, ¿por qué no puede ser también el mío? —Su sonrisa se amplió, pero su mirada era tan insolente que a Kuroo le provocaban ganas de darle una bofetada.

—No te acerques. Eso es todo.

Antes de que Kuroo pudiese darse la vuelta y marcharse, Lily lo agarró del brazo.

—No te olvides —susurró— que nuestro trato es que tú te comportaras conmigo como si me amaras desde siempre. Esto no es amor. —Su sonrisa fue pequeña, plantó un beso en la mejilla de Kuroo y continuó: —Que la gente crea que no puedes vivir sin mí. Estás enamorado, querrás que tus amigos se lleven bien conmigo, eh.

La expresión de Kuroo se deformó. Ahora, sus ojos eran fríos y su mirada se había llenado de ira. Apretó los puños y la agarró nuevamente del brazo, apretando su carne como si se fuese a desvanecer. La sonrisa de Lily se desvaneció y el pánico comenzó a florecer en su rostro.

—No me vengas con mierdas, Lily —masculló Kuroo, serio—. Será la última vez que lo repita: no te acerques a él.

Cuando la soltó, sus pies lo devolvieron al lugar donde estaba Hinata, dejando a Lily temblando contra la pared.

Kuroo no sería capaz de lastimar a nadie. Sin embargo, si alguien quería hacerle daño a Hinata, él no se quedaría atrás. No permitiría que nadie hiriera a la persona más maravillosa e inocente que conocía. No permitiría que lastimaran a la persona que tanto amaba, aún si eso significaba sacrificarse a sí mismo.

.

.

—¿Es Lily buena contigo?

Los dos desayunando en la cafetería, con la mesa pegada a la pared y los estudiantes rondando de acá para allá, a Hinata se le vino esa pregunta a la cabeza. No pudo evitar pronunciarla, y al segundo de decirla, ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Kuroo intercambió su mirada, masticando pan en su boca. Antes de responder, se limpió la comisura de sus labios.

—Sí —respondió.

Hinata hizo una mueca y llevó el jugo a sus labios. Contempló las manos de Kuroo sobre la mesa, huesudas y blancas. Miró su cabello enmarañado y su nariz colorada por el frío. Observó su rostro perfecto, hermoso, y sus labios finos y bonitos con sabor a frutilla. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo, de acariciarlo, de abrazarlo… Rozar sus manos con las suyas, tocar su rostro, tomar sus besos, respirar su olor a shampoo.

—Hmm.

—¿"Hmm", qué?

El enano soltó una risita, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Nada, sólo espero que ella te haga feliz.

Nada le dolió más que escuchar aquellas palabras. Aún así, Kuroo sacó desde su interior una sonrisa y siguió mirando su plato al comer.

Hinata, ese día, fue a la biblioteca por unos libros que tenía que leer. Estaba bien, después de todo. Se sentía… extraño. De verdad quería que Kuroo fuera feliz, aunque doliera, ocultaría ese dolor y jamás dejaría que él lo notara. Si Kuroo era feliz, él también lo sería. Era su amigo, al fin y al cabo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Sus ojos lo miraban como si fuese el universo. Cada vez que intercambiaban miradas, Hinata podía sentir cómo se moría por dentro. Sus ojos eran la cosa más preciada que podía ver, que podía existir. Detestaba verlo sonreírle a Lily. Ella no se lo merecía. Ella no era buena. Ella no era _él._ Pero qué más podía hacer. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de un hombre que jamás tendría los mismos sentimientos que él. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que su pecho se retorciera en dolor.

Hinata estaba frente a un estante repleto de libros, buscando el que se llevaría. Mientras deambulaba frente a las portadas por el pasillo, vio al final de los estantes a Bokuto mirar hacia todos lados. Se quedó echándole un vistazo, achicando los ojos. Cuando se estaba por ir, Bokuto cruzó su mirada de repente. Con pasos acelerados, se acercó a Hinata como si tuviese algo importante que decir.

—Hinata —saludó. Miró hacia atrás de éste y preguntó: —¿Kuroo no está aquí?

—Ah, Bokuto. No, he venido solo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Él se veía ansioso, como si quisiera preguntar algo.

—Vamos a sentarnos. —Tiró del brazo de Hinata y lo llevó hasta una mesa de la biblioteca, algo separada del resto—. Hace un rato vi a Kuroo. Estaba con una chica.

Hinata abrió la boca y luego la cerró. En cambio, dejó salir un suspiro.

—¿Lily?

—Sí, no, no sé. Se besaron.

—Es Lily. Es su novia.

Bokuto alzó las cejas y abrió la boca, instintivamente tapándosela para ahogar un grito.

—¡Qué! —gritó en un susurro—. ¿Su novia? Cómo, pero, ¿tú y él no…?

Hinata se tensó y toda su cara se puso roja.

—¿Qué? —articuló, pestañeando varias veces y relamiéndose los labios. Bokuto lo miró y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Ah, no, lo siento, nada, olvídalo —rió nervioso. Su sonrisa se volvió en una mirada preocupada, mientras sus ojos observaban sus manos—. Es raro. No pensé que sería tan rápido, ¡y además ni siquiera me lo dijo!

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Hinata, después de aclararse la garganta—. ¿Tan rápido qué?

Bokuto se mordió el labio como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía.

—Nada, olvídalo.

El enano frunció el ceño y se removió, acercando el cuerpo hacia adelante.

—Tiene que ver con Hirata, ¿no? La ex de Kuroo.

El otro, ahora, abrió los ojos de par en par y carraspeó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó—. O sea, ¿él te contó?

—No me ha contado nada, pero sé que estuvo con esa chica hace un tiempo. ¿Es algo que debería saber?

—No lo sé, Hinata, yo no puedo decirte nada. —Bokuto se rascó la nuca—. No es algo que yo debería contarte. Si quieres saberlo… pregúntaselo directamente.

Hinata se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Ciertamente, su curiosidad lo ponía ansioso, pero meterse en la intimidad de Kuroo así como así… Quería saberlo. Quería saberlo por puro capricho.

—Lo haré —dijo, mordiéndose la piel dentro de su boca. Se tocó la yema de los dedos y tomó aire—. Lo haré cuando lo vea. Ahora. Lo iré a buscar.

Bokuto asintió y se puso de pie.

—Bueno… suerte con eso.

Ambos se despidieron con un movimiento de mano y Bokuto salió de la biblioteca. De inmediato, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó a Kuroo.

—¿Bokuto? —se escuchó al otro lado.

— _Bro_ , Hinata va a preguntarte sobre Hirata —anunció él, hablando en voz baja mientras se dirigía a su habitación—. Se me escapó algo y se dio cuenta enseguida. Te aviso para que sepas y estés preparado, eh.

—Oh… —Hizo una pausa y tosió—. De acuerdo, gracias por decírmelo.

—Y ¡hey!, ¿por qué no me has dicho sobre esa tal Lily?

Del otro lado de la llamada se escuchó un quejido cansado.

—No es lo que crees, ya te contaré.

Y le cortó.

Mientras tanto, Hinata había tomado el libro que necesitaba y salió a toda prisa de allí. Caminando por los pasillos con pasos ligeros, vio a Kuroo caminar hacia él. Estaban a varios metros, apenas podía divisar su rostro, pero su silueta era única. Estaba decidido a preguntarle sobre Hirata, pero eso no le quitaba la pesadez que sentía en su estómago de tan sólo pensarlo. En cuanto se acercaron, Hinata estuvo a punto de hablar, pero su teléfono comenzó a cantar una melodía que lo detuvo. Se frenó en el medio del camino y Kuroo llegó hasta él.

—Espera —le dijo Hinata, y atendió.

— _¿Shouyou?_

—Ah, Natsu —mencionó, mirando a Kuroo a los ojos. Estaba parado frente a él, con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando a que su llamada terminara. Hinata no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia abajo—. ¿Cómo estás, hermana? ¿Qué pasa?

— _Es mamá_ —indicó ella. Su voz tembló al hablar—. _Cayó en el baño y se quebró la cadera. Está en el hospital ahora._

Su respiración se cortó y ni siquiera podía moverse.

—¿Chibi-chan? —entonó Kuroo, arrugando el ceño y ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Está… está bien? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué…? —siguió hablando él. Las manos le temblaban y parecía que el celular se le escaparía de las manos en cualquier momento.

— _Está bien, sólo le duele mucho. Ella…_ —Natsu comenzó a llorar en silencio—. _Tuvo que arrastrarse hasta la habitación para llamarme. Nunca la vi tan…_ —soltó un suspiro—. _Tengo miedo, Shou. No sé qué hacer._

Hinata se agarró la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—De acuerdo, tranquilízate. Yo… —Hinata miró a Kuroo y apretó los labios—. Iré allí en cuanto pueda. Hoy, ¿qué día es? Hmm, tengo exámenes esta semana…

— _Eh, Shouyou, no te preocupes. De verdad, no tienes que venir, yo me las arreglaré. Si tienes estudios y…_

—¡Por supuesto que iré! No voy a dejarlas solas. Menos cuando mamá está herida. Puedo ir el fin de semana.

Natsu exhaló del otro lado, ya sonando un poco más calmada.

— _Está bien. Gracias, Shouyou. Te llamaré para avisarte cualquier cosa, ¿sí? Te quiero._

—Y yo a ti —suspiró.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia. Besotes!


	10. Chapter 9

**IX - _No desaparezcas nunca jamás, aunque me duelas._**

La lluvia nocturna chocaba contra el vidrio y se esparcía por el limpiaparabrisas de manera hipnotizadora, dejando que las gotas se rompieran como pequeños cristales contra la acera. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la ventana, observando cómo la oscuridad envolvía todo el campo vacío, iluminados únicamente por la luz que la luna destellaba. El silencio entre ambos no era un silencio incómodo, sino de esos que llenaban de paz y calmaban los nervios. Giró hacia su costado, viendo el perfil de Kuroo mirar sólo hacia el frente, manteniendo ambas manos en el volante. Se había ofrecido a llevarlo hasta Miyagi, a pesar de que Hinata le dijo que no se hiciera problema. Aún así, insistió en ir después de escuchar lo que había ocurrido. Estaba agradecido de tenerlo.

Hinata volvió la cabeza y la apoyó contra la ventanilla. El sonido de la lluvia y del motor del coche era como una melodía para sus oídos, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando sintió el calor de la mano de Kuroo sobre la suya. Hinata no volteó, ni Kuroo dijo nada. Sus dedos entrelazados, su silencio ameno, su simple presencia significaron mucho para él en ese momento. Las palabras no hicieron falta.

Llegaron a la madrugada. Hinata se había quedado dormido en el viaje y Kuroo, al llegar al domicilio del otro, tocó su hombro despacio.

—Eh, chibi-chan —llamó en voz baja. Contempló los segundos en los que Hinata se removía, abría sus ojos hinchados y bostezaba al despertar.

—Oh, ya llegamos… —musitó el pequeño, rascándose la cara. Se acomodó, se quitó el cinturón y ambos bajaron del coche. La casa que se divisaba frente a ellos le provocó nostalgia, sus ojos la miraron minuciosamente y con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. Se acercó la puerta y, rebuscando en sus bolsillos, encontró la llave que la abría. Se adentraron, las luces de la casa estaban prendidas, pero el silencio reinaba. Entraba un aire cálido desde el interior del hogar, proveniente de la chimenea. Hinata se quitó las zapatillas, Kuroo imitó su acción, y ambos caminaron lentamente por el pasillo.

Kuroo observaba todo a su alrededor. Era la casa de _chibi-chan_ , después de todo. Allí había pasado su infancia, allí había reído, estudiado, llorado, hablado, callado, pensado… Allí había sido tan él como en ningún otro lugar. Dejó caminar a Hinata mientras él se quedaba mirando unas marcas en la pared. La altura de Hinata y su hermana estaban rayadas con bolígrafo, unas rayitas que cada año parecía ser tradición en aquel hogar. Le sonó tierno, pensar que Hinata de niño se emocionaba cada vez que iban a medir su altura, pero luego se enfurruñaba cuando le informaban que sus centímetros no habían aumentado mucho.

Hinata, al pasar a la sala de estar, vio a Natsu dormida en el sofá. Una sonrisa amplia sele plasmó en el rostro y caminó de puntitas hasta ella. Contempló cómo respiraba su pequeña hermana y se aproximó para darle un beso en su frente. Cuando apoyó sus labios sobre su piel, Natsu pegó un salto y le dio un cabezazo en la boca. Hinata retrocedió tres pasos, llevándose las manos a su rostro y lagrimeando de dolor.

—¡Idiota, qué haces! —exclamó. Natsu pestañeó varias veces, tocándose la frente, afligida.

—¡Eh, tú qué haces! —gritó—. ¡Por qué me golpeaste!

Hinata frunció el ceño, aún tocándose la barbilla, y después comenzó a carcajearse. Natsu, acariciándose la cabeza, soltó una risa.

Kuroo se asomó por el pasillo, curioso de lo que ocurría, y observó a los dos hermanos abrazarse entre risas.

—¿Cómo estás, hermana?

Natsu soltó un suspiro, separándose lentamente de Hinata.

—Estoy bien. Hoy he estado todo el día en el hospital con mamá. Sólo vine para recibirte —respondió. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la silueta desconocida, frunciendo el ceño casi indivisiblemente.

—Ah, él es Kuroo —señaló Hinata—. Y ella es Natsu, mi hermana.

Kuroo, como nunca, estaba callado y tímido. Hinata lo ojeó de arriba abajo y pensó que nunca lo había visto así de nervioso y retraído.

—Oh, un gusto en conocerte —musitó el pelinegro, extendiendo su mano hacia la menor. Ella sonrió, dándole un apretón de manos corto.

—Igualmente, Kuroo —dijo.

—Entonces… —comenzó Hinata—. ¿Cómo ha estado mamá?

—Bueno… está más o menos, para serte sincera. —Natsu se dirigió hacia la mesa, sentándose junto a ambos—. Está enojada, está triste, su estado de humor cambia todo el tiempo. Pero tú sabes que mamá siempre es mamá, siempre intenta verse fuerte ante sus hijitos —dijo con una risita tristona. Hinata asintió—. Lo que me preocupa es… ¿y si no puede volver a caminar?

El pequeño hizo una mueca y apoyó su palma sobre la mano pálida de Natsu.

—No te preocupes, eso no ocurrirá —mencionó con una sonrisa sincera—. Mamá es fuerte, volverá a caminar.

Natsu, aunque asintió, mantenía una expresión perdida en el desasosiego.

Esa noche se quedaron hablando por un par de horas. Hacía mucho que no se reencontraban, pero las charlas serias de ellos siempre duraban mucho, y más si se hablaba de su madre. Kuroo cabeceaba de brazos cruzados mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto cuando los dos hermanos conversaban. Hinata empezó a reírse y le indicó dónde se encontraba su antigua habitación, mandándolo a dormir en su cama.

Se sentía irreal. Volver a su hogar, hablar con su hermana, estar rodeado de ese olor característico de las maderas en la casa y observar las fotos de su niñez y los mismos viejos muebles de toda la vida. Se había olvidado cuánto extrañaba ese lugar, cuánto amaba estar allí. Y ahora, con su vuelta, las ganas de volver a Tokio estaban lejos de estar en su interior.

Hinata dejó ir a dormir a Natsu y, por supuesto, él también debía descansar. Caminó entre el pasillo y abrió la puerta despacio, intentando no hacer ruido. Se asomó al cuarto, carente de su aroma a cuando él vivía allí, y cerró la puerta detrás de su paso. Miró todo; seguía casi todo igual, nada más habían cambiado sus sábanas favoritas por unas de color neutro. Y otra diferencia es que el amor de su vida estaba durmiendo en su cama.

Sacó del armario el futón y lo apoyó contra el suelo, justo al lado de Kuroo. Hinata se quitó la chaqueta, se quitó los pantalones y se colocó el pijama, soltando un suspiro al chocar su nuca contra la almohada.

—¿Estás bien?

Hinata ahogó un grito y pegó un salto, llevándose la mano al pecho.

—¡Ah! —bramó, perplejo—. Pensé que estabas dormido —dijo, bajando la voz.

—Acabo de despertarme.

Kuroo, en realidad, había estado observando cómo Hinata se cambiaba. Su cara estaba roja.

—Siento si te desperté.

—No pasa nada. —Él hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, gracias —suspiró. Se quedó mirando a Kuroo desde el rabillo de su ojo. Él estaba con su brazo colgando de la cama, tocando el futón a su lado y casi rozando su mano. Kuroo tenía media cara pegada a la almohada, sin quitar sus ojos del pequeño, mientras respiraba lentamente. Aquél sonido era como una armonía para los oídos de Hinata antes de dormir.

—Bueno… —dijo Kuroo, provocándole una risita a Hinata.

—Creí que querías seguir durmiendo.

—No —manifestó—. Quiero hablar contigo. O ni siquiera tenemos que hablar. Bueno, aunque si tienes sueño, te puedes ir a dormir.

Hinata apretó los labios con fuerza para reprimir una sonrisa boba que se quería escapar de sus labios. Sintió una ráfaga de calor a su cara y tragó saliva, manteniendo los ojos en el techo.

—No tengo sueño. Hablemos —susurró. Su voz salió aguda y casi se notó el temblor en ella. Incluso mintió, porque los ojos se le estaban cerrando del cansancio, pero quería hablar. La oportunidad estaba ahí y la iba a tomar—. Cuéntame algo. No sé, lo que quieras.

Kuroo sonrió despacio. Sus pestañas caían y sus párpados se cerraban lentamente, luego, sus pupilas volvían a ser visibles para observar sólo y únicamente a Hinata. Es como si nada más existiera aparte, nada más aparte de sus ojos llenos de galaxias.

—Una vez, cuando era pequeño, me caí de la casa del árbol que tenían mis padres en su patio y me quebré el brazo —contó. Hinata ahogó un grito, abriendo la boca en asombro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. ¿Y se te vio el hueso?

—¡Sí! —asintió Kuroo, alzando las cejas. Hinata arrugó la nariz y se removió, como si aquello le hubiese pasado a él—. Cuando me vi el brazo, la sangre me estaba saliendo y el hueso me había cortado la piel.

—¡Ah, ya basta! —exclamó el enano, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Kuroo intentaba reírse lo más bajo posible.

—Ahora cuéntame algo tú. De tu infancia.

Hinata se rascó la barbilla, bostezó y asintió al recordar algo.

—Una vez, estaba jugando con Natsu y ambos estábamos bailando —dijo, riéndose entremedio de las palabras—. Entonces, hice un movimiento con mi brazo y le di un puñetazo en la boca sin querer. —Kuroo abrió la boca, dejando escapar una risa sorprendida—. Le corté el frenillo de sus labios y luego mi madre no me dejó ver la televisión por una semana.

—Eso es estúpido —rió Kuroo, tapándose la cara con una mano. Hinata sonrió al poder hacerlo reír con una anécdota tan tonta, contemplando la boca del otro mientras mostraba sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Por qué se nos vienen a la cabeza recuerdos donde se implica la sangre?

—No lo sé, tú comenzaste —indicó Hinata, riéndose.

Siguieron hablando de cosas que se les venían a la cabeza. Kuroo contó sobre la vez que se enamoró de una chica en primaria y, para declararle su amor, le entregó una carta con horrores de ortografía, con perfume de anciano y un corazón deforme. Hinata se revolcó de la risa, tapándose la boca para no molestar a Natsu en la habitación vecina. Luego, él dijo que nunca jamás se había fijado en nadie cuando era un niño; antes de enamorarse del voleibol, Hinata disfrutaba de su tiempo con sus amigos y no le importaba otra cosa. Kuroo asintió y sonrió; "eso es tan tú", replicó.

Después de quedarse un rato callados, Hinata se tapó más con la colcha, dejando sólo su rostro a la vista. Kuroo lo miró de arriba abajo y soltó un suspiro.

—Hace frío —dijo.

—Ah… lo siento, siempre hizo frío en esta casa. ¿Quieres que abra la puerta para que entre el calor de la chimenea en la sala?

Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero que esté cerrada, no importa.

Hinata se movió bajo las frazadas y echó un vistazo a Kuroo, quien había cerrado los ojos por un momento.

Una pregunta sobrevoló e invadió su mente, como una alarma que sólo se podía apagar si aquella duda era expulsada de su interior. La paz que estaban teniendo tal vez se cortaría, tal vez la serenidad con la que se miraban se extrañaría. Pero no podía contenerlo. Siempre quería saber mucho más de lo que debía, inevitablemente.

—¿Por qué besaste a Lily?

Los ojos de Kuroo se abrieron, enfrentando la mirada directa de su compañero. Esta vez, ya no se atrevían a mantener la mirada, sus pupilas se desviaron a algún lugar que no fuera Hinata.

Lo que hizo para ocultar su pena fue llevar su rostro y tapárselo con la almohada. Al instante, Hinata se arrepintió de haber hablado.

—¡A-Ah, lo siento, no debí preguntar, olvídalo! —balbuceó—. En serio, qué tonto, eh. ¡Olvida lo que dije, has como si…

—Lo hice por ti —murmuró contra la almohada.

Hinata se quedó quieto y se le cortó la respiración. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, buscaban frenéticamente la mirada de Kuroo que se ocultaba entre las sábanas y los cojines. Podía sentir su corazón bombear en sus oídos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—No sé si lo que escuché es lo que dijiste. Pude haber malinterpretado.

El pelinegro soltó un sonido quejumbroso y se giró mirando hacia la pared. Hinata se sentó en el futón, anonadado, mirando su espalda con el ceño fruncido.

—…Lo hice por ti —repitió Kuroo, esta vez un tanto más fuerte.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; no por tristeza, sino por una rabia que lo rebosó desde lo más profundo. El pecho le dolía, pero lo ignoraba por el hecho de que su cabeza estaba concentrada en el otro, intentando comprender la razón de aquella palabrería sin sentido. Hinata aclaró su garganta para que su voz no saliera temblorosa ni aguda.

—¿Es una broma? —entonó. Luego, mordió su labio inferior—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Kuroo?

—No amo a Lily —aclaró sin voltear a verlo—. Y jamás la amé. No me gusta, ni me gustará. No estoy saliendo con ella realmente.

—Explícame lo que está pasando, mierda, porque voy a volverme loco.

—Yo…

—Y mírame cuando estás hablando —susurró como si aquellas palabras le dolieran. Quería ver en la mirada de Kuroo la verdad, no quería simplemente escucharla. Kuroo se quedó quieto un momento. Las agallas se le escapaban, pero de una forma logró encontrar la valentía para enfrentar la mirada del pequeño.

Kuroo, en aquellos momentos, quería ser de las personas que podían mentirle a la cara a cualquier persona, no importaba quién fuera. Quería ser capaz de formar una mentira que tuviese sentido y que sus ojos no delataran la cruda realidad, y que así Hinata fuera feliz. Pero mientras pensaba aquello, se cuestionó: "¿Hinata sería feliz con una mentira?".

—Estoy saliendo con Lily porque me prometió que si lo hacía, ella no se acercaría a ti —replicó, aterrado de sus propias palabras—. Escuché sin querer que sabías que fue ella quien destrozó nuestro cuarto —dijo, mientras veía el rostro de Hinata empalidecerse y esbozar una mirada dolorida—. Entré en pánico. No quería que ella te dañase de ninguna manera.

—Pero acabaste dañándome tú.

Kuroo se mordió el labio, apretando los puños y bajando la mirada. Ya no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Se encontraba en un lugar que ya no había vuelta atrás, y cuando miraba por encima de su hombro, podía observar todas las mierdas que había dejado en su paso. Kuroo se odiaba en ese momento de manera tan fuerte y cruel que imágenes de su sangre desperdigándose por el suelo se pegaban a su mente, tan atosigadoras y perennes que lo hacían temblar. No quería volver a vivir aquello. No quería volver a mirar la cara dolida de Hinata por su culpa.

 _Maldito idiota_ , se dijo a sí mismo con desprecio.

—Déjala —entonó Hinata, mirando hacia abajo y apretando los labios. Ahora ya ni siquiera le importó que su voz haya desistido al temblor y el nudo en su garganta—. Déjala, ya no sigas con esto. No me importa lo que ella haga, yo ya no soy un niño al que todo el mundo debe proteger. Rompe con ella en cuanto lleguemos a Tokio.

Kuroo se sentó en la cama, pero nada salió de su garganta. Hinata se acercó a él, temblando como una hoja, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de éste. El pequeño podía ver cuánto dolor estaba acumulado en las pupilas del pelinegro, por eso aflojó su mirada y evitó que las lágrimas cayeran.

—Pero tengo miedo —musitó Kuroo, llevando sus manos sobre las de Hinata.

—¿Miedo de qué? —preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No lo tengas. Si… si Lily intenta hacer algo, llamaremos a la policía. Y si eso no funciona, ¡algo haremos nosotros! Pero, Kuroo, esto no es la solución. Someterte no solucionará nada.

Kuroo no pudo evitar taparse la cara con las manos, encogerse y agacharse lo más que pudo. La vergüenza y la culpa lo carcomían. Apenas podía mirar el precioso rostro de su compañero. ¿Por qué todo lo que quería arreglar, empeoraba?

Tenía miedo a muchas cosas, pero a lo que más temía era perder a Hinata. Ese sentimiento agobiante y desgarrador que ya lo conocía muy bien; deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que no ocurriera otra vez. Esta vez, Kuroo sabía que no podría soportarlo. Ya nadie podría salvarlo de su hundimiento.

—Perdóname, por favor.

A Hinata se le destrozaba el corazón al ver a Kuroo en ese estado. Incluso si había cometido errores, incluso si lo había herido de mil formas… Hinata no podía ignorar que él no era el único lastimado en esta historia. Kuroo estaba sufriendo, llorando frente a él, suplicando ayuda en silencio.

Hinata se abalanzó hacia Kuroo. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, sintiendo que Kuroo, en cualquier momento, podría desaparecer.

 _No desaparezcas nunca jamás, por favor, aunque me duelas._

—No hay nada que deba perdonarte —dijo, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro. Escuchó su corazón ir deprisa, entonces sus manos huesudas acariciaron su espalda suavemente, con calma y cariño, demostrándole así que podía tranquilizarse, que podía confiar en él. Kuroo se quedó helado por un momento, pero luego de sentir la calidez corporal de Hinata contra su piel, sus ojos se cerraron y sus brazos envolvieron el delgado cuerpo de la persona que adoraba.

Y ese momento único, en silencio, sólo escuchando las claras respiraciones del otro, fue cuando Kuroo se enamoró mucho más del pequeño sol.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroo fue el primero en despertar. Dejó a Hinata dormir durante el mediodía y él se atrevió a caminar hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba Natsu preparando el almuerzo.

—Ah, buenos días, Kuroo —saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Kuroo imitó su acción, mirando para todos lados sin saber qué hacer, exactamente. Natsu soltó una risita al verlo nervioso e incómodo—. No tienes por qué estar tan asustado. Eres amigo de Shou y te puedes sentir como en casa.

—Claro, lo siento —sonrió Kuroo, sentándose en la mesa—. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

—Oh, no hay problema, eres un invitado, no tienes que hacer nada.

—Pues… me siento un poco extraño dejando que lo hagan todo por mí. Al menos podría, no sé, ¿ir a comprar algo?

Natsu volteó a ojearlo de arriba abajo. Se limpió las manos con el delantal y achicó los ojos, apoyándose en la mesada.

—¿Tanto quieres escapar de aquí? —entonó, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasó con Shouyou?

 _Guau, las mujeres son escalofriantes._

¿Tanto se le notaba en la cara? Estaba incómodo por lo de anoche. Simplemente la idea de tener que enfrentar el rostro de Hinata una vez más, después de haberse aflojado y mostrado de aquella manera frente a él, lo envolvían en una gran capa de pena y nervios. Se le ponía la cara caliente de tan sólo pensarlo.

—Cómo lo sabes —murmuró, extrañado incluso consigo mismo. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sé todo lo que ocurre alrededor de mi hermano. —Ella hizo una pausa, revolviendo lo que había dentro de la cacerola—. Sé lo que sus ojos añoran. Cómo él te miraba… y tú también le devolvías ese tipo de mirada.

Kuroo se removió en la silla, mirándose las manos con la cara roja hasta las orejas. Se tocó la boca y miró hacia cualquier lado menos hacia la muchacha.

Era increíble; una chica de secundaria podía observar tan bien su relación, el sentimiento de sus ojos… Él, un universitario, se sentía superado.

—He cometido muchos…errores con él —confesó Kuroo, ojeando sus manos mientras se tocaba los dedos.

—¿Has pedido perdón? —Natsu preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, ya ni sé cuántas veces hasta ahora.

—¿Y él te ha perdonado?

—…Pues, eso creo, sí.

Ella resopló, levantando las manos en el aire.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Si Hinata te ha perdonado, no es tema de preocupación.

Kuroo se quedó callado un momento. Sus manos habían dejado de moverse, sus párpados no caían para pestañear.

—El problema es que yo no me he perdonado, y no sé si pueda algún día.

Antes de que Natsu pudiese responder, ambos escucharon pasos lentos acercándose a la cocina. Por el umbral de la puerta, Hinata apareció rascándose la cabellera anaranjada y bostezando. Sus pies descalzos lo llevaron al refrigerador.

—Buenos días —saludó, mirando a ambos.

—Buenos días —respondieron al unísono. Hinata tomó una jarra con agua y se sirvió en un vaso, bebiendo hasta la última gota.

—¿Despertaste bien? —le preguntó Natsu.

—Hmm, sí que lo hice —sonrió Hinata. Él caminó hacia Kuroo y se sentó a su lado, dejando la jarra de agua en la mesa—. ¿Y tú? —le preguntó al pelinegro.

—Ah, bien.

Y luego silencio.

Hinata miraba de reojo al morocho, queriendo iniciar una conversación sin palabras que salieran de su garganta. Sin que ellos se hubiesen dado cuenta, él había escuchado lo último que le había dicho a su hermana. Cuando llegó al pasillo, las voces de ambos resonaban en éste, pero su conversación parecía haber empezado hacía rato.

A veces tenía ganas de entrar a la mente de Kuroo y saber qué es lo que pensaba con exactitud. Sinceramente, Hinata comprendía apenas la mitad de las cosas que el otro hacía. Quería entenderlo mejor, para entonces llevar una mejor relación. Las lágrimas de anoche se asemejaban a un dolor acumulado desde mucho tiempo atrás. No sólo porque había herido a Hinata, sino por algo más. Eso es lo que Hinata quería investigar.

Después del almuerzo, Kuroo llevó a los dos hermanos hacia el hospital donde su madre se encontraba internada. Después de que los tres se bajaran, Kuroo se frenó detrás de Hinata, haciendo que éste volteara a verlo.

—Los dejaré estar solos, yo iré a dar una vuelta por ahí —anunció Kuroo, como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Ah… está bien.

—Llámame si quieres que venga a buscarte.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—No te vayas muy lejos —indicó. Él movió la cabeza, asintiendo, y giró sus talones para volver al coche. Hinata, observando la espalda de Kuroo alejarse, inconscientemente soltó un suspiro. Natsu se acercó por detrás, ladeando la cabeza, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

—Es guapo, eh —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos junto a Hinata. Su hermano giró a mirarla con el ceño fruncido—. Y también es _cool_. ¡Tienes suerte, hermanito! —rió, dándole una palmada demasiado fuerte en la espalda del pequeño. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, se adentró a pasos ligeros hacia el hospital, dejando a Shouyou con las mejillas rojas y un calor en toda la cara.

Ambos se metieron a la blancura del hospital. Callados, caminaron hacia la habitación donde su madre reposaba.

Cuando la mujer vio entrar a su hijo por la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y lagrimearon al instante. Hinata esbozó una sonrisa y, casi corriendo, se acercó a su madre para abrazarla despacio y con delicadeza.

—¡Oh, Shou! —exclamó ella, tocando su rostro como si fuese la cosa más perfecta del mundo, junto con Natsu. Y es que para ella, así lo era.

—¿Cómo estás, mamá? —preguntó Hinata, sentándose en la silla junto a su cama. Natsu se sentó del otro lado, tomando la mano de su madre.

—Estoy bien, cielo, no te preocupes. Pronto me operarán, así que estoy calmada —sonrió—. ¿Y tú, Shouyou, cómo estás? ¿Qué tal con tus exámenes?

—Estoy bien, esta semana nos han tomado un examen y la próxima semana estaré sabiendo las notas —dijo con una risita—. Estoy muy contento de que te encuentres bien, pero…—Hinata apretó la mano de su madre, haciendo una mueca y bajando las cejas.

—Eh, Shou, no tienes de qué preocuparte —mencionó ella, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa esbozada—. Natsu está aquí para hacerme compañía, y de verdad no he sentido dolor desde hace unos días. Si no me muevo tanto, estaré bien.

Hinata sabía que estaba mintiendo. Incluso ahora sabía que su madre estaba dolorida, pero ella siempre fue así. Siempre quiso parecer tan fuerte ante sus hijos que jamás se sinceró y lloró frente a ellos.

Hablaron de mil cosas. Estuvieron horas charlando, contando anécdotas mientras Shouyou había estado fuera de la ciudad. Hinata le contó que un amigo lo había traído hasta Miyagi, tan amablemente, sin pedirle nada a cambio. En respuesta, su madre dijo "me alegro que tengas personas buenas a tu alrededor". Hinata también se alegraba.

Hinata se fue a la cafetería del hospital para comprar una botella de agua mineral y algo para picar en el camino. Decidió sentarse un rato en una de las mesas, suspirando mientras bebía de la botella. No le gustaba el silencio que siempre había en los hospitales; era un silencio triste y perdido. En momentos como aquellos era cuando se preguntaba en dónde estaría Kuroo y qué estaría haciendo. Su inconsciente lo obligó a tomar el celular entre sus manos, con la necesidad de marcar su número. No obstante, su celular comenzó a sonar antes de que pudiese apretar algún botón. El nombre de Kenma salía en pantalla.

—¿Hola? —atendió Hinata.

— _Estoy tan cansado de esta situación_ —se quejó Kenma del otro lado. Hinata frunció el ceño, desentendido.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, Kenma? ¿Algo pasó?

— _Sí pasó. Kuroo es un idiota insoportable_ —respondió con un respingo—. _Creo que nada va a avanzar si yo no me meto en esto._

—No entiendo de qué me estás hablando —soltó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Kenma, con un suspiro, preguntó:

— _¿Estás solo?_

—Ahora sí. Kenma, por favor, dime qué estás queriendo decir.

— _Kuroo tiene miedo. Miedo a perderte. Ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho por ti, pero como es estúpido, a veces las cosas que hace no le salen como él quiere._ —Hinata tragó saliva en seco. Comenzaba a sentir su corazón acelerarse apenas, pero aún seguía manteniendo la calma mientras oía a su amigo. Jamás se esperaría a que Kenma dijera lo que dijo. Fueron palabras rotundas, fuertes, incapaces de no ser escuchadas. Las manos le sudaron, los latidos pararon, y las palabras que Kenma pronunció resonaron en su cabeza—. _Kuroo está enamorado de ti, Shouyou._

* * *

Gracias por leer y dejar sus bonitos comentarios, ¡me ayudan muchísimo! Besitos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :*


	11. Chapter 10

**X**

Sus pasos lo devolvieron a un frío malestar donde la mirada de su madre cuestionaba su expresión nula y se preguntaba por qué tenía los ojos hinchados. Sólo pudo responder con un vacilante "nada", mientras su cuerpo volvía a salir de la habitación y pedía a gritos silenciosos salir de aquel hospital. Deambulando entre la espesa blancura de los pasillos, se encaminó hacia las puertas de vidrio que dejaban reflejar y entrar todo el sol de la tarde. Cuando se atrevió a salir, la brisa fresca chocó contra su cara con crueldad como las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

Aún no lo asimilaba. Sus ojos se habían perdido en la vacía calle, tan desolada que le provocaba una inmensa angustia y tremendas ganas de caer al suelo a llorar. Su pecho estaba comprimido, egoísta al no dejar pasar el aire a sus pulmones. Hinata pasó las manos por su cara y se sentó en uno de los escalones de la acera. Tomó aire, buscó desahogo acariciando un pequeño gato que pasó por allí y luego se quedó viendo la nada por media hora. Ni siquiera estaba pensando. Ni siquiera tenía algo en su cabeza. Una nada perenne recorría su mente, casi tan agobiante como el saber que Kuroo había intentado suicidarse.

Kenma se lo había contado todo, aún si aquello le costaba la amistad entre los antiguos jugadores de Nekoma. Le contó sobre Hirata, le contó sobre cómo lo había humillado y asesinado sólo con palabras, sólo con una mirada gélida. Le contó el gran aprecio, el cariño que le guardaba a él, pero el miedo a vivir aquella situación otra vez lo encerraban en una inseguridad incansable, capaz de separarlos para siempre de su amor.

"Yo no me he perdonado, y no sé si algún día pueda", fue lo que Hinata escuchó entre la conversación de Kuroo y Natsu. Era desgarrador tan siquiera pensar que una sola persona podía destrozar y acabar con otra en un par de segundos.

Hinata pensó en la posibilidad de que Kuroo no existiera en su presente. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él lograba quitarse su propia vida? Nunca habrían ido a la universidad juntos. Hinata nunca se habría quejado de la cantidad de mujeres que el pelinegro llevaba a su habitación. Nunca habrían jugado al vóleibol esas tardes en la lluvia, para luego ser regañados por los directores y algún que otro profesor. Nunca habría pensado en que su cabello se veía bonito mojado, ni habría pensado que sus ojos rasgados lo hacían parecer como un gato misterioso y, a la vez, cálido de alguna manera. Nunca habría pensado que le gustaba su manera de caminar, la forma en que colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos, cuando bebía del pico de una botella, cuando lucía adormecido, cuando se reía a carcajadas, cuando estaba serio y leyendo, cómo lo miraba, cómo lo tocaba, cómo lo besaba. Nunca habría podido disfrutar y amar cada parte de su ser, y simplemente ese pensamiento rondando en su cabeza lo derrumbaba y lo obligaba a ahogarse entre sus propias lágrimas impotentes.

Pero no podía quedarse sentado frente a un hospital, en medio de la nada, llorando. Él no era quien estaba consumido por la tristeza.

Quería poder mirar a Kuroo a los ojos, acariciar su mejilla y aclararle todos sus sentimientos. Aunque ya lo supiera, quería decirlo todo otra vez. Quería asegurarle de que lo amaba con toda su vida, que jamás había amado tanto así, ni siquiera a Kageyama. Contemplar cómo las pupilas de Kuroo brillaban al verlo hablar con un sonido melifluo que susurraba un incansable _te amo._

Hinata sacó su celular del bolsillo y se quedó mirando la pantalla durante unos momentos. Recobrando el aliento y secándose la cara con la manga, tomó aire antes de marcar el número.

Las manos le temblaban, apenas capaz de sostener el celular en ellas. El tono sonó varias veces en su oído antes de que la voz de Kuroo contestara del otro lado.

—Hola, Kuroo —saludó carraspeando.

—Ah, chibi-chan. ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya quieres que vaya a buscarte?

Su voz sonaba tranquila, baja y grave. Hinata quería verlo tanto, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien… Entremedio de todos esos pensamientos, respondió:

—Oh, no, no hace falta que vengas. —Se secó la nariz húmeda con la chaqueta y agregó: —Mamá está bien. Hemos hablado de muchas cosas, estuvo bien. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en un bar que encontré. Pero si quieres te paso a buscar.

—No, no, Kuroo… —Hinata hizo una pausa, mirándose las zapatillas y soltó un suspiro—. En qué bar. Iré allí.

—Eh… pero puedo pasarte a…

—Que no. Dime en dónde estás. Quiero ir yo.

Se oyó el silencio extrañado de Kuroo. Hinata cerró los ojos. En el silencio, incluso podía sentir que Kuroo estaba allí a su lado.

—Estoy en el Bar _Stormy Heart._ No es muy lejos.

—De acuerdo, llegaré en unos momentos.

Dicho aquello, Hinata colgó la llamada y se levantó, entrando nuevamente al edificio. Buscó la sala donde su madre se encontraba y tomó su abrigo. Saludó a su madre con un beso en la frente y le prometió que volvería en un rato más. Le dijo a Natsu que cuidara de ella mientras no estaba y salió a toda prisa del hospital.

No le diría nada. No le diría lo que sabía y lo que no sabía. No quería ponerlo en una situación incómoda y él no quería ponerse mal frente a una persona que estaba peor. Esperaría el momento, pensaría sus palabras exactas y luego enfrentaría la situación. Pero, por ahora, Hinata no estaba enterado de nada.

Sus ojos, absortos en las baldosas de la acera, se dirigieron luego hacia arriba, para observar la silueta esbelta de Kuroo sentado en un banquito frente al bar con la nariz roja. El aire estaba fresco; los hombros de Kuroo se iban hacia arriba para evitar el paso del frío hacia su cuello. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver a Hinata caminar hacia él. Hinata sintió que todo su cuerpo se desmoronaba y su mirada se hacía transparente, tan notorio su amor hacia el pelinegro… pero no le importaba. Llegó junto a Kuroo, escondió una sonrisa tonta bajo la bufanda y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con las pupilas de Kuroo frente a las suyas.

—¿Estuviste esperando afuera desde que te llamé? —preguntó, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para entrar.

—Quería verte venir.

La sangre pintó sus mejillas de rosadas, pero por el frío, se disimuló con eficacia. Ambos hombres atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y el calor y olor a café junto a pan caliente, los azotó de manera placentera. Hinata respiró el aire que se sentía en el bar y se dirigieron hacia una mesa vacía, sentándose enfrentados.

Después de que ambos pidieran un café y unas donas, hubo un silencio entre ambos que no era ni cómodo ni incómodo. Sólo miraban, bebían y comían. Pero incluso a Kuroo se le podía subir la curiosidad a la cabeza, como también la preocupación.

—Chibi-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Hinata giró hacia él, pestañeando varias veces. Asintió despacio, como si temiera de lo que él llegara a decir—. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta. Sus latidos comenzaron a apurarse y un calor subió a su rostro, pero intentó mantener su expresión serena.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? Yo no estaba llorando. ¿De qué hablas?

Tal vez su respuesta fue un tanto obvia, puesto que Kuroo suspiró.

—Te lo veo en la mirada. Cuando llegaste, tenías los ojos hinchados y rojos. —Hizo una pausa para hacer una mueca intranquila—. ¿Está tu madre bien?

—Ah… sí, ella está bien. No le pasa nada, simplemente…—Hinata tomó la taza entre sus manos y tomó un trago del café, quemando su garganta—. Estuvimos hablando del pasado y memorias, y bueno… —soltó una risita nerviosa—, me emocioné por aquello. Nada más.

Kuroo no se lo tragó. Sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa, asintió y bebió de su café.

—Me alegro que ella esté bien, pero, ¿no deberías estar con ella ahora?

Hinata se rascó la nariz y negó.

—Luego iré con ella. Quiero decir, ya hemos hablado de tantas cosas que ya no se me ocurre un tema de conversación —bromeó—. ¡Pero! Estamos en la ciudad en la que nací y viví durante la mayor parte de mi vida. ¡Conozco tantos lugares geniales! ¿Quieres ir?

Kuroo alzó las cejas y, ahora, su sonrisa fue honesta y suave.

—¿A dónde, por ejemplo?

Hinata comenzó a hablar y no paró en un buen rato. Movía sus manos al charlar, sonreía constantemente, alzaba la voz con emoción y sus ojos se veían tan nostálgicos que Kuroo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Quería mirarlo toda una vida.

Habló sobre un viejo cine donde iba con su hermana y contó que, al terminar la película, siempre se les pegaban los pies al caminar por la alfombra por la mezcla de palomitas y gaseosas que caían durante las funciones. También habló sobre un parque de atracciones donde fue la primera vez que se desmayó por subirse a un juego que giraba y giraba y no paraba más. Soltó una carcajada al recordar decir: "¡ya quiero volver a jugar!".

Después de salir del bar, caminaron despacio hacia ningún lugar. Kuroo había dicho de andar en coche, pero Hinata se negó. "Quiero caminar junto a ti y hablar de cualquier cosa", fue lo que le respondió.

Hinata esta vez mantuvo silencio y dejó que Kuroo hablara. Que contara las tonterías que había hecho en su adolescencia, las caídas que había tenido de niño, los sueños repetidos, las palabras jamás dichas, su mayor deseo, su peor pesadilla… Hinata adoraba la voz de Kuroo, sus expresiones y sus ojos nostálgicos al hablar. Le preguntó mil cosas; a veces Kuroo las contestaba, otras se las ingeniaba para escapar de la respuesta. No obstante, su mirada siempre fue simple, clara, honesta. Nunca mintió sobre lo que respondió, y su sonrisa siempre estaba presente en cada recuerdo que comentaba.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño parque, donde lo más sano que había era un columpio y unos juegos con troncos.

—Ah, recuerdo cuando de niño me columpiaba e intentaba competir contra Kenma para ver quién llegaba más alto —mencionó Kuroo, acercándose al columpio a pasos lentos.

—¿Y quién ganaba? —preguntó Hinata, siguiéndolo.

—Él nunca llegaba tan alto. Ni siquiera se columpiaba con fuerza —rió alzando las cejas—. Decía que se mareaba y que le daba dolores de estómago.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa, pensando que aquello era típico del cabeza de pudín. Pero, por alguna razón, su sonrisa se borró. Mantuvo sus ojos en la tierra reseca y se sentó en el columpio, mirando el perfil de Kuroo con añoranza.

A veces envidiaba a Kenma. Él había estado toda su niñez, toda su adolescencia junto a Kuroo. Sabía cuál era su plato preferido, se sabía su canción favorita de memoria, conocía las palabras que Kuroo soltaba cuando estaba enamorado, o las veces que había llorado con una película. Todos esos años donde practicaron vóleibol juntos, las veces que festejaron victorias y lamentaron derrotas. Había estado allí para escuchar las pesadillas a mitad de la noche o simplemente lo había acompañado a tomar gaseosas y jugar videojuegos. Conocía sus más oscuros secretos mejor que nadie. Kenma era como el alma gemela de Kuroo. Y a Hinata le dolía la envidia.

Pero era de egoísta ponerse a pensar en aquello. Hinata se levantó del columpio rápidamente, mirando a Kuroo. Él no podía bajonearse por tal cosa. Tenía a Kuroo frente a él, ahora, y eso es lo que importaba.

—¿Quieres intentar que te columpie? —preguntó Hinata, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa. Kuroo ahogó una risa, incrédulo.

—Ese columpio parece que va a romperse con tan sólo mirarlo, no me subiré ahí.

—¡Ah, vamos, no se romperá! ¡Será divertido! —exclamó, tirando del brazo del pelinegro. Lo arrastró hacia el columpio, obligándolo a sentarse.

—Oh, Dios mío, apenas entro aquí.

Hinata soltó una risa y se colocó detrás de él.

—Veamos qué tan alto llegas.

—Chibi-chan, no creo que sea una buena idea —indicó, agarrándose de las cadenas que colgaban del columpio con fuerza—. No creo que aguante.

Pero Hinata no lo escuchó, y comenzó a empujarlo para que se hamacara contra el aire.

Kuroo estiró los pies, riéndose nerviosamente, mientras Hinata empujaba de su espalda cada vez que éste llegaba hasta él. Poco a poco, Kuroo llegaba cada vez más alto y las cadenas que sostenían el columpio rechinaban con sonidos agudos y molestos.

Y fue como si se hubiese vuelto un niño otra vez. Una que otra carcajada, veía el claro cielo como si estuviese al alcance de su mano, escuchaba las risas del pequeño detrás de él y se sintió como un niño que jugaba sin preocupaciones.

Pero entonces, las cadenas se cortaron y Kuroo voló y cayó de rodillas contra la tierra, haciendo que las carcajadas de Hinata se volvieran aún más fuertes, y las lágrimas de risa cayeran por sus mejillas.

—¡Ah, mierda! —se quejó Kuroo, arrugando la nariz, pero sin poder contener la risa. Le dolía la panza. Hacía mucho que no se reía tanto.

—Joder, Kuroo, rompiste el columpio.

—¡Tú fuiste el de la idea!

Entre risas incontenibles, Hinata se acercó al muchacho, extendiéndole una mano.

—¡Idiota, corramos antes de que nos atrapen! —soltó Hinata, tirando de su mano y corriendo a toda prisa, aún si Kuroo apenas podía moverse de tanto reír.

Sus manos entrelazadas jamás se soltaron hasta que llegaron a casa. Corrieron durante dos cuadras, pero luego pararon porque el aire ya no les entraba a los pulmones. Las lágrimas de risa se les habían quedado en el rabillo de los ojos y Hinata pensó que se veían bonitas en la mirada de Kuroo.

Se quitaron los abrigos, las bufandas, y se acercaron al calor de la chimenea, iluminados únicamente por el fuego que ardía la madera. Hinata preparó un chocolate caliente para ambos y se sentaron frente a la chimenea y, por fin, después de tantas risas, llegaron el silencio y las miradas. Un suspiro fue el que le dio un empujoncito al coraje de Hinata y se atrevió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Kuroo.

—¿Qué pasa? —musitó Kuroo, con su voz tan baja que Hinata apenas pudo oírlo.

El pequeño no respondió. En cambio, llevó despacio sus dedos hacia la mano de Kuroo. Aún seguía fría, pero no dejó de rozarla. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por los de Kuroo, y luego se dirigió hacia su muñeca. Sintió todo el cuerpo del otro tensarse, pero no lo apartó. Hinata acarició la muñeca de Kuroo, donde escondía sus cicatrices, donde escondía su dolor. Sintió las marcas contra su piel y no pudo evitar que un nudo en su garganta le impidiera hablar.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Kuroo. El silencio de Hinata fue su respuesta—. Lo sabes.

—Kenma me lo dijo. No te enojes, por favor.

El más alto soltó un suspiro cansado.

—No me enojo.

Hinata hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y control para no llorar. Levantó la cabeza y enfrentó la mirada de Kuroo, quien demostraba en sus ojos lo dolido que estaba.

—No me dijo exactamente lo que pasó, sólo me dijo que…

—Que intenté quitarme la vida.

Hinata se mordió los labios y le fue inevitable bajar la mirada. Sus ojos se hincharon y derramó un par de lágrimas que rápidamente secó con la manga de su camiseta. Que Kuroo lo dijera tan… _así_ , le daba una sensación extraña. Una sensación agobiante, ambigua, tormentosa. Quería sostener a Kuroo de todas las maneras posibles, en todos los significados habidos y por haber. Odiaba la mirada tan frágil que albergaba, como si su interior fuese de cristal, como si un simple roce pudiese romperlo todo dentro de él. Pero eso es lo que era, Kuroo seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo recipiente que aguantaba un pasado terrible.

—No sé qué es lo que Hirata te ha hecho —susurró Hinata, apoyando su frente en el pecho de Kuroo. Podía escuchar su respirar, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón—. Kenma no me lo ha dicho, pero… Quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma, no importa qué.

Y ahí fue cuando Kuroo se quebró. Rompió a llorar como si nunca, en toda su vida, hubiese llorado. Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza, besó sus mejillas, besó su frente, y lo sostuvo. Lo sostuvo en todas las maneras posibles, en todos los significados habidos y por haber. Y, claro, lloró junto a él. El sollozo contra su hombro rompió su corazón, el lamento de Kuroo contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo como si de un niño indefenso se tratase. Y es que su cuerpo podía ser el de un adulto, pero su corazón había vuelto a renacer de entre los pedazos derrumbados.


	12. Chapter 11

¡Hola, gente! ¡Tanto tiempo! Estuve atorada en tareas y muchísimas cosas de fin de año, pero ahora ya he vuelto y creería que tendré más tiempo para escribir.

Les quiero dejar a este muchachín en youtube: [ watch?v=ZxQLNxFA1Mg ] porque me ha inspirado a escribir muchas veces, sus canciones son tan hermosas y profundas que... ay -sobs-

Y los capítulos siempre son cortos, porque esta es una historia larga narrada de forma corta (?) Así que debo avisar que el siguiente será el último capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic y dejar todos sus comentarios bonitos que me alegran los días. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡besitos!

* * *

 **XI -** _Lluvia_

Sus manos estaban frías. Tenía la cara pegada a la almohada y su boca entreabierta soltaba suspiros de a ratos. El cálido aliento chocaba contra sus labios, sus rostros a insignificantes centímetros, tan cerca que no parecían estar alejados por nada. El reloj era quien reinaba entre el silencio de la habitación. _Tic, tac._ Hinata miraba las agujas correr despacio, como si aquél momento fuese eterno. Quería que fuese eterno.

Kuroo se había quedado dormido después de hablarlo todo con él. Las lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro se secaron en las manos de Hinata y entre sus labios. Pequeños besos plasmó Hinata en sus mejillas, como si bebiera sus lágrimas de forma melancólica, serena y comprensiva. Sus ojos no se contemplaron por un rato, pero sus manos se rozaron para saber que el otro estaba ahí. Para saber que ninguno de los dos se iría lejos.

Su pecho aún dolía. Se había oprimido tanto que aquella sensación duró por horas. Pensó en el inmenso dolor que debía de estar sintiendo Kuroo ahora; mucho peor que el suyo. Hinata entrelazó sus dedos bajo la sábana mientras observaba las largas pestañas de Kuroo hacia abajo, respirando lentamente al vislumbrar la sencillez de la persona a su lado. Su nariz estaba roja, al igual que sus ojos. La comisura de su boca estaba mojada con saliva. Su cabello era un completo desastre. Sus manos eran tan grandes que no era cómodo estar agarrados y su respiración era sonora, molesta. Pero incluso así… Hinata no podía dejar de mirarlo. No podía evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa dolorida por tal belleza reflejada en sus pupilas.

Regresó al hospital por la noche. Cenó allí con su madre y Natsu y luego volvieron a la casa, donde Kuroo los esperaba con la televisión encendida. Natsu dijo que estaba cansada y que se largaba a dormir, dejándolos solos intencionalmente.

El silencio se opacó por el ruido del televisor y la película que se manifestaba en él, pero ninguno de ellos estaba viéndola, realmente.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —preguntó Kuroo, sin voltear sus ojos de la luz que emanaba la televisión.

—Está bien, nos volvimos porque ya tenía sueño y la dejamos descansar. Mañana volveremos por la mañana.

—Hmm. Entonces también deberías descansar e ir a dormir.

Hinata se mordió los labios y se arrancó la piel reseca de ellos. Giró hacia Kuroo, quien permanecía quieto en su lugar, sosteniendo el control remoto en su mano derecha y la otra dejándola escondida dentro de su chaqueta.

—Acompáñame. Vamos a dormir —musitó Hinata, apretando los labios.

Tenía tremendas ganas de abrazarlo, pero su cuerpo se quedó tan quieto como una estatua. Kuroo se volteó a verlo y una sonrisa torcida se esbozó en su rostro.

—Qué, ¿le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? —entonó sarcástico. A Hinata le dolió ver la sonrisa y el comentario forzado saliendo de la garganta de Kuroo. Incluso en su momento más terrible, Kuroo siempre intentaba mantener la compostura y su personalidad jocosa y satírica.

—Sí, le tengo miedo. Entonces, acompáñame, Kuroo —asintió Hinata, sin despegar sus ojos de los del pelinegro. Esta vez, Kuroo no sonrió ni hizo un comentario innecesario. En vez de eso, apagó el televisor, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la habitación mientras Hinata seguía sus pasos. En silencio, ambos se acostaron juntos en la cama, sin decirse nada el uno al otro. Simplemente un "buenas noches" fue lo que acabó el día, dejando que sus ojos se pegaran en un sueño profundo.

Hinata soñó con él esa noche. Un sueño donde Kuroo no lloraba, donde Kuroo no estaba roto. Un sueño donde ambos eran felices simplemente en la presencia del otro. Cuando despertó en la mañana, una lágrima seca se reposaba en el rabillo de su ojo y la ausencia de su amor en la cama le dio una sensación fría, amarga.

Se levantó con dolor de cabeza de tanto llorar. Se preguntaba si Kuroo se sentía de la misma manera. Se abrigó y se encaminó hacia la cocina, para encontrarse a su hermana y al muchacho sentados en la mesa, viendo la televisión y desayunando.

—¿Vas a venir con nosotros? —le preguntó Natsu a Kuroo, bebiendo el té de su taza rosada.

Kuroo giró a ver a Hinata, quien sonrió levemente y asintió una vez.

—Claro —respondió. Habiendo terminado de desayunar, los tres viajaron en coche hacia el hospital.

El trayecto fue silencioso, tranquilo. Hinata no se atrevió a mirar a Kuroo mientras manejaba, sino que se concentró en mantener sus ojos detrás de la ventanilla. Natsu jugaba con su celular en la parte trasera y de a ratos se escuchaba una carcajada suya.

Hinata le insistió a Kuroo pasar el día con ellos. No quería que estuviese solo y, por supuesto, tampoco quería dejar de mirarlo un rato. Le agradaba la idea de que las personas del mundo que más amaba se encontraran en una sola habitación charlando, mirándose, conociéndose, presenciándose. Incluso en esos ratos de silencios en el que ninguno sabía qué decir, Hinata adoró cada momento, cada segundo. Y el nudo en su garganta no se fue nunca, porque pensó que era el único que se sentía de esa manera. Que disfrutaba de ese tiempo como si fuese único. Creyó que Kuroo no lo veía así, que quizá tenía ganas de irse y estar solo.

Pero se equivocó. Kuroo sintió mil cosas dentro suyo al escuchar a Hinata decir "quiero que estés con nosotros. Con mi familia". Sintió nervios, sintió ansiedad, sintió una extrema felicidad que no sabía cómo contenerla. Se fijaba en las facciones de la mujer en la camilla y pensaba que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Hinata. Se preguntó si las arrugas que tenía alrededor de los ojos le saldrían igual a Hinata, y que si era así, pensó que se le verían bien. Se rió con chistes tontos que hacía Natsu, más por la risa contagiosa de la madre de Hinata que por el chiste en sí. Miró de reojo la sonrisa del muchacho junto a él, creyendo que su cabello despeinado, que sus mejillas rosadas, que su ropa arrugada y que sus manos debajo de sus piernas… era perfecto.

Y por primera vez en todos estos meses, se arrepintió de haber cometido semejante acto. Y se alegró de que la vida no lo hubiera dejado. De que aún podía seguir respirando y contemplar cada mínimo movimiento de Hinata. Porque es lo que lo hacía feliz ahora, y esperaba que el dolor que Hirata le había implantado en su corazón se fuera lejos mientras compartía momentos junto a la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Le era extraño, pues unos meses atrás ya nada le importaba en esta vida y se la pasaba con mujeres en su cama, molestaba a Hinata, sin interesarle lo que él pensara. Recuerda que la primera vez que supo que el enano viviría en su misma habitación, rezongó porque esperaba a una linda muchacha para compartir noches tremendas, no a un chico que era hiperactivo y hablaba de vóleibol todo el día. Aunque le gustaba jugar el vóleibol, Kuroo no podía soportar la energía de Hinata. Con el tiempo, se fue acostumbrando.

Y se acostumbró a todo sobre él. Se acostumbró a sus gritos alterados, a sus charlas emocionadas, a sus saltos que sobrepasaban su altura, a sus quejidos, a sus silencios, sus preguntas, a su piel, a su cabello, a su boca, a sus ojos. Y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco fue cayendo por una persona que jamás creyó que lo haría. Cayó rendido a sus pies, totalmente devastado por el resplandor que Hinata emanaba. A veces sentía que debía apartar la mirada por su brillo constante, pero sus pupilas se quedaban perdidas en las del pequeño. Tan enamorado quedó, que por momentos olvidaba su pasado y se centraba en la belleza que albergaba su relación con el otro.

Ese día debían volver. Al día siguiente debían seguir con la universidad y el viaje era bastante largo, así que por la tarde se despedirían de Natsu y su madre, aunque Hinata prometió volver cuando le fuera posible.

Mientras Hinata empacaba las pocas cosas que había traído, el celular de Kuroo vibró con constancia.

—Hola —saludó Kuroo al atender. Kenma sonaba del otro lado.

—Hola —dijo con voz baja y serena—. ¿Cómo estás?

Kuroo miró a Hinata de reojo y salió caminando por la puerta, saliendo de la casa para tomar aire y hablar tranquilo.

—Estoy bien. ¿Tú?

—Bien. —Kenma hizo una pausa. Kuroo sabía a qué se debía, pero prefirió que su amigo sacara el tema—. Lo siento. Tal vez estés enojado, pero hice lo que debía.

—No estoy enojado. Sé que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones.

—Entonces bien —susurró, de alguna manera aliviado—. Y aunque fuera diferente, no me arrepentiría de todas formas —aclaró—. ¿Qué ha pasado con Shouyou?

Kuroo suspiró. Miró hacia la ventana de la casa; la silueta de Hinata se formaba detrás de ella.

—Le conté todo. Fue… duro. Pero todo está bien ahora —contó, sentándose en un escalón. Se tocó las agujetas de las zapatillas, escuchando el silencio de Kenma detrás de la llamada—. Creo que hablaré con Hirata.

Kenma, del otro lado, abrió los ojos de par en par, anonadado.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Pero… ¿estás seguro? —preguntó vacilante—. ¿Crees que ha pasado el suficiente tiempo?

—Estoy enamorado, Kenma—musitó, cerrando los ojos al sentir la brisa en su cara—. Pero aún estoy roto. Necesito arreglarme para poder estar con él. Necesito estar bien conmigo mismo para estar bien con él. No quiero lastimarlo más.

Kenma soltó el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro pensativo. Hubo un silencio entre ellos por un momento, para que luego Kenma dijera:

—Si eso es lo que crees correcto, entonces está bien, Kuroo. Pero, ¿qué es lo que esperas de ella?

El pelinegro se observó las manos. Sus uñas estaban comidas, su piel estaba reseca.

—Espero la verdad.

.

.

El cielo estaba nublado. Pronto llovería, pero Kuroo de igual manera esperaba afuera, tapándose mitad del rostro con su bufanda, mirando hacia abajo mientras el tiempo pasaba. La había llamado. Su conversación a través del celular fue corta, directa al punto. Acordaron en juntarse en un café al cual no concurrían demasiado, ella aceptó sin preguntar para qué.

Cuando la vio caminar hacia él, una sensación vacía, de pesadez, reinó en su estómago. Su cabello suelto al ras del viento, sus gafas oscuras tapando sus ojos delineados, el color rojo de sus labios y su vestimenta… Hirata estaba igual a cuando él la conoció. Bonita. Pero fría.

Sus pasos la aproximaron hacia él. Hirata se quitó las gafas y apretó los labios, mirándolo como si toda la carga del mundo estuviese sobre sus hombros.

—Entremos —dijo Kuroo, abriendo la puerta del café. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el fondo, eligiendo una mesa donde nadie los molestaría.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Ni siquiera se miraban. A Hirata le temblaban las manos, a Kuroo le dolía el estómago.

Kuroo podría haberla insultado, podría haberle dicho mil cosas. Tirarle la bebida encima, escupirle en la cara, maldecirla, humillarla. Pero cuando Kuroo habló, su voz salió calmada, serena, pacífica. Sus ojos no la miraron con desdén, sino indiferencia.

—Supongo que sabes por qué estamos aquí —soltó él, revolviendo el té que le habían traído a la mesa.

Hirata se tardó en contestar.

—Sí —dijo, corriéndose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás—. Explicaciones, ¿cierto?

Kuroo cerró la boca. Asintió una sola vez, dejando la taza entre sus manos para calentarlas. Veía las pupilas de Hirata temblar, mirar hacia cualquier lado menos hacia él.

—Ya ha pasado tiempo —entonó Kuroo, relamiéndose los labios partidos—. Nada de lo que digas va a herirme más, así que dilo tal y como es. Quiero saberlo todo.

Ella levantó la cabeza otra vez. Ahora, sus ojos se observaron un largo rato, sin apartar la mirada. Un suspiro salió de la boca de Hirata, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

—Sé que… que arruiné todo. Arruiné tu vida. Y me arrepiento muchísimo de…

—No me interesa eso —interrumpió brusco—. No me importa lo que sientas, cuánto te arrepientas y las mierdas que quieras decir. Estoy aquí para saber por qué lo hiciste.

Hirata pestañeó varias veces, se tocó las manos húmedas de sudor y agachó la mirada. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Tuvo miedo de la expresión gélida de Kuroo.

—Cuando comenzamos a salir… realmente pensé que me enamoraría de ti —dijo, sin atreverse a enfrentar su mirada—. Disfrutaba los momentos contigo, eras bueno, eras simpático, eras hermoso en todos los sentidos. Pero…nunca llegué a enamorarme de ti, porque mientras estuvimos juntos, me enamoré de alguien más. Ese sería Tobio —continuó.

—…¿Kageyama?

Hirata asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo conocí después de ti. Él había comenzado a salir con alguien, pero nosotros hablábamos por chat y esas cosas. No pasaba nada entre nosotros. Éramos amigos —aclaró. Hizo una pausa para beber su café, despacio—. Tobio me contó mucho tiempo después que la persona con la que estaba no lo hacía sentir lo que debía sentir. Nunca me dijo su nombre ni quién era, pero me dijo que era una persona importante para él, pero no en ese sentido.

Kuroo frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Saber que Hinata estaba amando y sufriendo por Kageyama lo irritaba, lo ponía ansioso.

—Le dije que rompiera con esa persona, que nada bueno saldría de eso —agregó Hirata—. Pero me confesó que tenía miedo a hacerlo. Entonces siguió con la relación, pero algo nació entre nosotros. Tuvimos algo así como… un amorío por un tiempo. Estaba contigo mientras vivía a escondidas con Tobio sobre nuestro amor. Pero él aún tenía miedo de cortar su relación, así que le dije "no estaré contigo mientras estés con esa persona". Dejamos de vernos por un tiempo porque sentí que debía dejar de engañarte con él —dijo, mirándose las uñas—. Me sentía bien contigo, aunque siempre seguí pensando en Tobio. Siempre estuvo en mis pensamientos mientras me encontraba contigo. Pero me decidí a quererte porque eras buena persona, eras bueno conmigo. Y creí que si seguía la relación, me enamoraría de ti. Estuve mucho tiempo intentando enamorarme de alguien cuando ya estaba enamorada de otro. Y creí que si teníamos un hijo, mi amor por ti nacería junto al pequeño bebé de mi vientre.

Náuseas fue lo que sintió Kuroo al escuchar esas palabras provenir de la boca sucia de Hirata. Sentía que debía golpearla, o insultarla al menos. Se quedó callado, observándola mientras hablaba, apretándose las manos temblorosas.

—Pero me desesperé —musitó Hirata. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, soportando un llanto dentro de su garganta—. Teníamos sexo, pero nunca me embarazaba de ti. Y me desesperé. Pensaba en Tobio y me preguntaba si él estaba feliz con esa persona, y no pude aguantar más. Tenía que tener un hijo y enamorarme de ti, sino… sino nunca sería feliz. —La pausa que hizo fue un momento que le dio a Kuroo para darse cuenta de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, sin embargo, sus labios estaban sellados y sus ojos se humedecieron por el simple pensamiento de sus actitudes frías y crueles hacia él—. Entonces me acosté con varios hombres. Busqué la fertilidad de alguno de ellos y me dejé llevar por la locura. Quería formar una familia contigo a toda costa, quería que estuviéramos felices juntos. Pero…

—Pero descubrí todo con el mensaje de uno de los tipos con los que te acostabas —dijo Kuroo, apretando los puños y apartando la vista—. ¿Realmente creíste que tus mentiras durarían toda la vida?

Hirata tragó saliva. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, pero incluso ella sabía que no tenía el derecho a llorar. Se secó la cara y tomó aire.

—No lo sé. No pensé en nada cuando lo hice —confesó—. Y cuando me enteré que intentaste… —Hirata no pudo decir la palabra. En vez de eso, agachó la cabeza nuevamente—. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Mi mentira llegó muy lejos, durante mucho tiempo… todo lo hice porque estaba despechada. Despechada porque Tobio no me quiso y su relación con esa… _persona_ duró demasiado tiempo como para que él nunca hubiese sentido nada.

Hubo un silencio largo. Ya no sabía qué sentir, qué decir, qué pensar. Sentía rabia, decepción, ira, tristeza, miedo, odio, depresión, vacío. Quería salir corriendo y gritar a los cuatro vientos, romper cosas, tirar todo a la mierda. Sabía que Hirata nunca lo había amado, pero que la historia fuese tan… _así_... No sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ahora estás con Kageyama? ¿No estabas despechada? —cuestionó Kuroo, alzando una ceja. Hirata esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, envolviendo la taza de café con sus manos.

—Porque jamás dejé de amarlo. Y cuando uno ama, hace cualquier cosa por ese amor.

No sabía de Kageyama, pero ahora sabía que Hirata estaba enferma. Enferma de amor, y la enfermedad le había hecho perder la moral, junto con su cordura.

La lluvia cayó fuera, sustituyendo las lágrimas que no salieron de los ojos de Kuroo.


	13. Chapter 12

**XII –** _El amor nos ha cambiado._

Podría haber sido peor. Lo que dolía era que, a pesar de haber sido amigos por tanto tiempo, Kageyama se había atrevido a hacer aquello. Pero de igual manera, Hinata pensaba que él no era una mala persona. Sólo malo para comunicarse y entenderse a sí mismo. Y cuando lo supo desde los labios de Kuroo, su reacción fue la de mirarse a las manos, mirar a los ojos del pelinegro y soltar un pequeño suspiro.

—Ya no importa—había dicho en aquél momento.

No es como si cambiara algo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Quizá, si lo hubiese descubierto unos meses atrás, su reacción hubiese sido diferente.

Lo que sorprendió a Kuroo fue la naturalidad con la que lo tomó. Hasta había sudado antes de decirle todo lo que Hirata le había contado. Creyó que Hinata lloraría, se enojaría, se lanzaría a la cama a sollozar. Se esperó una reacción más… emotiva. Se alegró de que no ocurriera así, y de algún modo se contentó que Hinata ya no sufría por Kageyama.

—¿Crees que él es malo? —preguntó Hinata, una vez la noche había caído y el silencio del campus albergaba los sueños de los estudiantes. El enano tenía la mirada contra la pared, dándole la espalda a Kuroo. El espacio entre sus camas los separaba por centímetros, aunque su voz se sentía demasiado distante.

—¿Quién? —apuntó Kuroo, bajando el libro hacia su pecho. Esperó paciente la respuesta de Hinata, el silencio remarcaba una duda en su pregunta.

—Kageyama —dijo—. ¿Crees que él es malo?

El otro achicó los ojos, abriendo la boca y cerrándola de golpe.

—No creo eso —respondió, después de aclararse la garganta—. Creo que él simplemente… se enamoró. Al igual que Hirata. Las intenciones de Kageyama no son malas.

Ahora, Hinata giró su rostro para observar los ojos de Kuroo.

—El amor puede cambiar a las personas, eh. —Un suspiro salió de entre sus labios. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, el sueño cayendo sobre sus párpados—. Nos ha cambiado —dijo.

Kuroo no apartó sus pupilas de Hinata. Ver el cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, como si estuviese desplomado sobre ella, le daba ganas de tirarse sobre él y abrazarlo hasta caer dormidos.

No detuvo sus intenciones hasta que se convirtieron en acciones.

Kuroo se levantó de su cama y pegó un salto hacia la de Hinata, recostándose sobre ella y junto a él.

—¿Te permití ocupar mi espacio personal? —inquirió Hinata, riéndose con los ojos cerrados.

—Me llamaste con la mirada —fue su respuesta. Llevó su mano sobre la de Hinata y entrelazó sus dedos lentamente, contemplando el rostro del pequeño como si fuese la flor más preciosa del mundo entero. Lo era; así lo sentía Kuroo.

—Yo no hice nada —se escudó Hinata, sonriendo. El pelinegro acercó su cara hacia él, plasmando sus frentes juntas. Ambos sintieron el respirar del otro sobre sus labios, casi tan relajante como la brisa de primavera.

—Lo daría todo por quedarme así para siempre —susurró Kuroo, inconsciente de haber dicho esas palabras.

Hinata abrió los ojos. La vista frente a él se trataba de lo más bello que podía existir: amor en todo su esplendor. Mantuvo su boca cerrada por un rato, incapaz de mover su lengua para hablar. Dejó escapar el aire en sus pulmones una vez más, casi como un suspiro aliviado. Aliviado de existir al mismo tiempo que esa persona.

—No tienes que dar nada —indicó él, acariciando la mejilla del otro, esbozando una sonrisa—. Ya está pasando.

Kuroo sonrió, un rubor pegándose a sus mejillas. Se acercó más a Hinata, pero un pensamiento se plasmó en su cabeza. Le pegó como un frío viento en la parte más cálida de él, dándole un escalofrío de inseguridad por todo su cuerpo.

 _¿Qué somos?_

Ninguno de los dos había establecido lo que eran. Kuroo se quedó frunciendo el ceño mientras lo pensaba, confundido. ¿Acaso eran algo, siquiera? ¿Aquello era serio o era sólo un pasatiempo?

 _No,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Hinata no es así._

Dudaba de que el hombre a su lado fuera, siquiera una pizca, una persona que tomara una relación como un pasatiempo. Incluso lloró frente a él, se declaró en sus propios ojos y aseguró estar enamorado. Había que ser idiota para dudar en un momento así, pero Kuroo no podía evitarlo. Era idiota. Así que quería saberlo con palabras directas.

Entonces…

—Oye —musitó Kuroo, rascándose el cuello, apartando la mirada. Cuando Hinata lo miró a los ojos, sus nervios aumentaron—. Eh… ¿qué… somos? —se atrevió a preguntar. La garganta se le había secado.

Hinata lo observó durante unos momentos en completo silencio. Se sentó en la cama y volteó hacia Kuroo, respirando lentamente.

—Lo que tú quieras que seamos —respondió.

Parecía que aquella no era la respuesta que Kuroo esperaba. Él se sentó en la cama y frunció el ceño, desviando sus ojos hacia sus manos. La mirada de Hinata era serena, no había ni un ápice de titubeo.

—¿Puedo ser tu novio, entonces?

El calor subió de repente, pero Kuroo se mantuvo quieto, a pesar de que su rostro estuviese rojo como un tomate y ardiera como el fuego. Le dolió el tiempo en el que el otro tardó en reaccionar, como si una centésima de segundo fuese eterna. Pero la enorme sonrisa de Hinata fue como una calma ventisca que golpeó su cara, tan relajante como melodiosa.

Una risita salió de entre los dientes blancos del pequeño, tapándose el rostro con pena.

—¿Te das cuenta que parecemos niños? —entonó con una sonrisa, aún ocultando su sonrojo.

Kuroo, ansioso, deseaba ver la cara de la persona junto a él. Ladeó la cabeza, se aproximó a él e intentó apartar las manos sobre su rostro.

—…¿Entonces? —insistió, no importándole el temblor que su voz exhibió.

Hinata bajó las manos. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados y sus mejillas tan rosas como se podía. Apretó los labios aguantando otra risa y asintió varias veces.

—Es una pregunta tonta, creo —comentó—. Ya sabes que te diré que sí. Mil veces.

Sintió tiritar todo su cuerpo y se abalanzó sobre el otro. Sus pieles se rozaron en un abrazo cálido, apretado. Hinata enredó sus brazos alrededor de Kuroo y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

 _Huele a jabón,_ pensó, y sus labios se unieron en un beso.

.

.

Quería dejarlo en claro: Kuroo no estaría con ella. Le era difícil; jamás había tenido que hacer eso. Decirle a una persona que se alejara, pedirle que los dejara en paz. Hinata odiaba aquella situación, pero debía enfrentarla a como dé lugar. Sino, el hostigamiento continuaría.

Caminó por los pasillos con la esperanza de que la encontraría en algún lugar. Preguntó a extraños si sabían dónde era su dormitorio, pero se cansó de buscar, así que decidió esperar en la cafetería de la universidad.

Hinata pasó una hora en el celular, mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor, esperando algún rastro de ella.

 _Tal vez no está en el campus,_ pensó. Pero la silueta de Kuroo acercándose era lo que necesitaba para atraer a su presa. Lily le seguía los pasos al pelinegro como si de un perro se tratara. Kuroo vio la cabellera distintiva de Hinata y rápidamente se dirigió a su mesa, trayendo consigo a la muchacha de poca cordura.

—Te estaba buscando —indicó Hinata.

—Oh, si nos acabamos de ver hace rato —dijo Kuroo, sentándose en la mesa. Hinata soltó un suspiro.

—Hablaba de ella —mencionó, señalando a Lily—. ¿Podemos hablar de…esto?

Lily lo miró de arriba abajo, sentándose junto a Kuroo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tan falsa como el dorado de su cabello.

—Claro —respondió, apoyando los codos sobre la madera—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada rápida, dejando que Hinata tomara primero la palabra.

—No creo que te des cuenta lo que está pasando —mencionó, tocándose las manos y manteniendo el ceño fruncido mientras la observaba. Lily negó con la cabeza con una expresión de total inocencia. O es que era una cínica profesional o era demasiado estúpida como para darse cuenta de la realidad—. Estás obligando a una persona a salir contigo.

La mirada de Lily cambió en un santiamén. De una expresión clara e inocente, a una oscura y fría. Sus ojos se desviaron a Kuroo con apresuro.

—De qué está hablando —inquirió, dirigiéndose al más alto, incluso si ya sabía muy bien de qué se trataba todo.

Kuroo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y blanquear los ojos. No se esperaba que Hinata sacara el tema tan rápido, pero si así lo quería, así sería.

—Terminemos esto de una vez por todas —soltó, enfrentando su mirada directamente—. Lily, no quiero estar contigo. Yo… tengo a alguien más en mente.

El silencio los puso más ansiosos. La cara de Lily se tornó rosada. Ella se mordió el labio inferior hasta que un hilo de sangre manchó sus dientes. Se relamió la pequeña herida y tragó saliva, echándose la cabellera rubia hacia atrás.

—Lo prometiste —masculló, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa. Sus manos temblaban y parecía a punto de estallar—. Kuroo Tetsurou, dijiste que estaríamos juntos. —Sus ojos abiertos de par en par se dirigieron hacia Hinata, arrugando la nariz como si le disgustara su simple presencia—. ¿Él te convenció? ¿Eh, es eso?

—No, Lily —entonó Kuroo en voz alta. Miró de reojo a sus costados. Había demasiada gente en la cafetería y lo que menos deseaba era una escena frente a toda la universidad—. Hablemos en privado —dijo, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la mochila en su espalda. Hinata le siguió el paso y, aunque se quejó, Lily también.

Se encaminaron hacia los patios traseros, donde el frío echaba a las personas hacia adentro y les permitía tener un espacio libre y tranquilo para hablar. Hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto por los quejidos de Lily. Con brazos cruzados y roja de rabia, espetó:

—Esto es mierda. ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Yo soy tu novia, Tetsu! Diciendo todas esas cosas…

Hinata se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, negando con cierta incredulidad.

—Eres bonita, Lily. Tendrás a alguien mejor a tu lado —musitó Kuroo, intentando, de alguna manera, ser suave con ella.

Sin embargo, por más que Kuroo intentara explicarle que no podía estar con ella, Lily parecía no querer entender.

—¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices, ¡estoy segura de que este tipo te obligó a decirme todas esas cosas! —exclamó al borde de las lágrimas. Incluso así, Hinata no sentía ni un poco de pena por ella—. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansada de que me rechaces, Kuroo. Primero tengo que soportar que digas el nombre de otra y luego que me digas todas estas mierdas. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ves que estoy profundamente enamorada de ti? Daría la vida por estar contigo, y...

—Te lo diré claramente para que entiendas de una vez; no saldré contigo. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a él, ¿de acuerdo?

Rechinó los dientes con furia. Movió los dedos frenéticamente y apretó los labios. Sus pupilas se llenaron de una mirada incomprensible por un momento, se armó de valor y atrevió a dar un paso hacia adelante, llevando la palma de su mano hacia el rostro de Kuroo, abofeteándolo con toda su fuerza.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y no tardó ni un segundo en abofetear a Lily devuelta. El sonido de su mano contra la piel de Lily resonó entre el vacío del campus. Kuroo detuvo su brazo antes de que volviese a hacerlo, perplejo por la reacción del pequeño.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó Lily, tocándose la mejilla colorada.

Hinata respiraba agitado, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a aquella mugrosa persona delante de él.

—¡Eh, tranquilízate! —le bramó Kuroo, empujándolo detrás de él—. Ya está bien, ¿sí? Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

—¡Si te atreves a tocarlo una vez más…! —gritó Hinata, señalándola con el dedo, rebosando ira por todos sus poros. Kuroo sostuvo su mano con firmeza y volteó hacia Lily, quien derramaba lágrimas por doquier y sostenía su mejilla dolorida.

—Sal de aquí, Lily —entonó frío, con voz prepotente—. Acabemos con todo esto. Que no termine peor.

Ella se secó la cara, levantando la barbilla, temblando en su lugar.

—Van a arrepentirse de todo esto.

Ambos vieron a la muchacha de poca cordura voltearse y alejarse, adentrándose nuevamente hacia el edificio de la universidad. El silencio los opacó durante un momento, dejándolos pensar en la situación que acababan de vivir. Hinata soltó el aire que había estado manteniendo dentro de sus pulmones y se acercó a Kuroo, tocando su mejilla apenas colorada.

—¿Cómo se atreve…? —masculló entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, dejando que sus manos temblaran de la desazón que sentía en su garganta.

—Estoy bien —dijo Kuroo, tomando las manos de Hinata con suavidad, plasmando un pequeño beso en cada una de ellas. Como la mirada del pequeño seguía baja, Kuroo agregó: —Tienes buena mano para los golpes. Esa fue firme, ¿eh?

Hinata sonrió por lo bajo, levantando la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

—Lo haría de nuevo —expresó sincero—. Ella no tiene el derecho a tocarte de ninguna manera.

Kuroo asintió, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Hinata se acercara al suyo. Sintió la palma del otro acariciar su mejilla apaciblemente.

—Pero tú sí —musitó—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

.

.

Su hermana lo llamó para comunicarle cómo iban las cosas. Su madre ya había sido operada y en poco tiempo podría volver a la casa. Hinata juró volver a su antiguo hogar en cuanto los cansados exámenes terminaran. También, se atrevió a contarle a Natsu de su relación con Kuroo. Para su sorpresa, Natsu le escribió:

"Eso era tan obvio. ¡Les deseo mucha suerte, hermanito!".

Le mostró aquél mensaje a su novio y Kuroo murió de vergüenza, ocultando entre las sábanas el color rojo de su cara.

Kenma y Bokuto ahora se pasaban los días en el dormitorio de ambos. Sabiendo de su noviazgo, ambos querían verificar que todo estuviese yendo bien – _aunque Kenma era arrastrado allí por Bokuto, pero eso daba igual_ –. Durante esos tiempos, los cuatro pasaban increíbles noches mirando películas, jugando videojuegos, picando dulces y tentempiés, hablando de la vida. Hinata, en uno de esos momentos, se quedó en silencio, observando a los tres muchachos a su alrededor hablar, reírse, discutir, jugar. Sintió que todo lo que ocurría frente a él pasaba en cámara lenta, pudiendo apreciar cada faceta, cada expresión de ellos. Adoraba la simple presencia de esas tres personas. Amaba la existencia de esos seres, de esas carcajadas que largaban. Se aseguraba de hacerles saber cuánto apreciaba a cada uno de ellos de vez en cuando, queriendo que supieran cuán importantes eran para su vida.

Y al igual que Hinata, Kuroo también lo hacía. En los tiempos de silencio, contemplaba el perfil tranquilo de Hinata. Miraba sus pupilas moverse mientras leía, observaba sus dedos sostener el bolígrafo, ojeaba sus ojeras de cansancio y le hacía masajes cuando él estaba tan agotado que podría dormirse parado.

Hablaron sobre eso. Hinata estaba cansado, apenas dormía y tenía tiempo para él. Kuroo, en cambio, era mejor estudiando y su tiempo leyendo se acortaba. Lo que le preocupaba es que Hinata a veces se concentraba tanto que ni siquiera tocaba un poco de su comida. El otro debía insistirle y recordarle que la cena estaba a su lado y que debía alimentarse, o la concentración sería cada vez menor.

—Siento que no duermo hace un año —dijo Hinata, con los ojos cerrados, apoyado sobre el escritorio de la habitación. Hojas, cuadernos y carpetas se posaban a su alrededor.

—Mañana es tu examen y ya has estudiado suficiente, ve a dormir, chibi-chan —mencionó Kuroo, pegando un beso en su cabeza al pasar detrás de él—. De seguro te irá bien.

Pero cuando la noche pasó y el alba llegó, el examen frente a su nariz le fue imposible de completar. De alguna manera, las palabras se habían borrado de su memoria, la lógica se había escapado de sus manos. Hinata reprobó ese examen, y los siguientes también.

Ese año, él dejó la universidad. Se dio cuenta de que aquella carrera, y estudiar, no era para él. Perdió las ganas en muchas cosas, estuvo apagado por un tiempo debido a la decepción de su propio fracaso. Sin embargo, Kuroo siempre estuvo ahí para animarle, para darle el cariño que él se merecía. Hinata no se hundió en su frustración gracias a la persona a su lado.

Consiguió un trabajo y, después de un año, logró alquilar su primer departamento. No era mucho, pero suficiente para vivir. Kuroo se graduó y obtuvo su título, yéndose a vivir con Hinata en el departamento que ahora ambos pagaban.

En uno de esos días que te aplasta contra el sillón y el calor inunda tu casa, Hinata y Kuroo miraban la televisión con el ventilador fijo, echándoles aire en las caras. Las noticias sonaban en el tele, aunque ellos no le daban mucha importancia. Hablaban entre ellos, comían helado y se quejaban de la temperatura que cubría sus cuerpos de sudor. Sin embargo, la voz del conductor del programa recitó unas palabras que llamó su atención. Ambos se quedaron callados observando con minuciosidad la noticia frente a ellos, boquiabiertos ni más ni menos. Unos ojos familiares se escondían detrás de una barra negra que ocultaba su identidad hacia los televidentes, pero la cabellera rubia que se posaba sobre los hombros de la mujer en cuestión y las facciones de su rostro delataron hacia las miradas de ambos de quién se trataba.

La noticia explicaba un intento de homicidio. La mujer irrumpió en el hogar de una pareja con hijos e intentó atacar a la mujer. La historia fue explicada de forma que la mujer puesta en prisión se trataba de la amante del hombre de la casa. Hinata y Kuroo se dieron cuenta al instante de que la encarcelada no era ni más ni menos que Lily. Intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas, y de alguna manera agradecieron a la vida por habérselas quitado de encima.

.

.

Después de todo, Kuroo, luego de un último mensaje, no volvió a saber de Hirata.

 _"Diré lo que nunca te he dicho: gracias por haber formado parte de mi vida. Sé que soy una descarada, pero debía decírtelo. Gracias a ti aprendí muchas cosas. Siento todo lo que te he hecho. Adiós"_ fue el mensaje que recibió. Kuroo no respondió, ni siquiera lo intentó. Dejó la relación más dolorosa de su vida en ese último mensaje, olvidando todo sobre ella. Se impresionó a sí mismo de no sentir una pizca de dolor en su pecho al abrir el mensaje. El tiempo estaba borrando lo que alguna vez Kuroo creyó que sería eterno.

Pero Hinata sí volvió a ver a Kageyama. Él fue quien pidió reencontrarse con el muchacho, queriendo mejorar la situación en la que se encontraban, queriendo volver a los tiempos en los que ambos eran los mejores en lo que hacían y disfrutaban el jugar vóleibol juntos.

Se enteró de que Kageyama sería padre. Hirata estaba embarazada de él. La duda pasó por la mente del pequeño, pero de alguna manera pensaba que quizá, esta vez, Hirata no mentía sobre la sangre de su hijo. Esperaba que por fin aquella mujer acabara con el sufrimiento que había causado y esta vez hiciera las cosas de manera adecuada y honesta.

—Me iré a Inglaterra a vivir con Hirata —anunció Kageyama esa vez. Su cabello estaba más corto y probablemente había crecido más centímetros en altura. Hinata sintió melancolía y nostalgia, viéndolo crecer como persona, y de alguna manera, un nudo se formó en su garganta—. Sus padres viven allí y nos ayudarán hasta que encontremos un nuevo hogar.

—Suenas como un viejo, Kageyama —carraspeó Hinata, sonriendo, ocultando la tristeza que esas palabras albergaban. Tal vez sería la última vez que escucharía la voz de su amigo de la infancia. Miró sus manos por un rato, queriendo alargar más el tiempo en el que se encontraban —. De verdad, espero que tu vida sea próspera. Envíame una foto cuando llegues allí.

Kageyama le devolvió una dulce sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza. Esa fue la última vez que se vieron.

.

.

Sus ojos encontrándose, sus pieles rozándose. Es lo que Hinata quería para siempre, es lo que Kuroo deseaba para toda su vida. Sus besos comenzaban tiernos, suaves como el terciopelo. Sus cuerpos acariciándose tenían por consecuencia besos húmedos, largos, esos que te dejaban sin aire.

Kuroo acariciaba la espalda de Hinata mientras éste le quitaba la camiseta con torpeza, sin despegar sus bocas y labios, necesitados del otro.

El calor esbozaba de sus pieles. Kuroo empujó a Hinata hacia la comodidad de su cama, deshaciéndose del estorbo que eran sus pantalones en el lugar. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero Kuroo siempre se aseguraba de contemplar cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de Hinata, como si de un diamante en bruto se tratase. El más alto soltaba sonrisas descaradas cuando el otro se sonrojaba y tapaba su rostro al sentir sus dedos tocar su piel, encaminándolos hacia donde Hinata más sentía.

Gemidos y lágrimas de placer se reunían todos dentro de cuatro paredes cuando Kuroo envolvía con su boca la erección de Hinata. Las sábanas se arrugaban entre sus dedos, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara debajo de las garras de su amante.

Pero Kuroo no dejaba que su compañero se viniera tan rápido. Le gustaba verlo derretirse bajo él, adoraba esa expresión de satisfacción infinita que el menor hacía. Plasmaba pequeños besos en el rostro de Hinata mientras él gemía su nombre entre suspiros y jadeos.

—Por favor… Kuroo… —gimió, clavando sus uñas en los brazos del pelinegro y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, deseando llegar al clímax.

Kuroo, dentro de él, acercó su rostro a su oreja y sonrió.

—Aún no hemos terminado —indicó, lamiendo el óvulo de su oreja y moviéndose lentamente en el interior de Hinata. La provocación era parte de su intimidad. Hinata no sabía cuánto más podría soportar aquella sensación corroída por la lujuria y el pecado. Quería más, mucho más. Quería todo de Kuroo, necesitaba todo de él. Su voz, su mirada, su calor.

Los movimientos comenzaban a ser más rápidos, más bruscos. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos se entrelazaban y a los dos les excitaba escuchar al otro gemir su nombre. El sudor de sus cuerpos se unía en uno solo, así como sus cuerpos y almas. Hinata se aproximó para juntar sus lenguas y disfrutar del sabor de la boca de Kuroo. Con embestidas más duras y continuas, ambos convulsionaron al terminar, jadeando y sudando, tocándose sin parar y mirándose con una lujuria llena de romanticismo.

Fue un segundo en que vio la cara de Hinata donde las ganas tremendas de decir las palabras nacieron desde lo más profundo de su ser. Tuvo miedo, casi que su boca no se movió para decirlo.

—¿Puedo decir que te amo? —preguntó Kuroo con voz casi inaudible, sin despegar la mirada de Hinata. Incluso el pequeño tardó en reaccionar a su pregunta, casi incrédulo de haber escuchado bien.

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y su labio tembló, incapaz de articular palabra. Hinata envolvió el cuello de Kuroo con sus brazos y sollozó con tanta alegría imposible de contener.

—¿Eh? ¡E-Eh, no llores, chibi-chan! —soltó Kuroo, entrando en pánico.

Aquella era la primera vez que Kuroo lo decía.

—…Idiota —lloró Hinata—. Puedes decirlo, puedes...

Kuroo delineó una sonrisa en sus labios y soltó un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

—Te amo —susurró.

—Yo también te amo.

Desde el primer día hasta el último, realmente sintieron aquello. El amor los cambió y sólo necesitaban del otro para acabar con tanto dolor. Así, la tormenta en sus corazones se alejó por campos remotos, dejando sólo como recuerdos los días de eterna pena.

* * *

Y… ¡hemos llegado al final! Me siento muy feliz de haber concluido esta historia y más feliz de saber que a gente le gustó un poquito, al menos. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios, favoritos, que aunque sean algunos pocos, han sido suficientes para llenar mi pobre corazoncito necesitado de ese amor -sobs-.

Me ha gustado seguir esta historia, crear drama, crear personajes y ayudar un poquito en esa relación agridulce que mis pequeños tuvieron desde el principio. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado seguirla conmigo, porque yo, como escritora, también soy lectora de mis propios trabajos. Y sí, ha habido muchos errores, tanto en la narrativa como en la historia, pero qué se le va a hacer. De verdad estaba emocionada por terminar este fic (porque ya tengo otras ideas para otra novela, pero _shhh,_ no le digan a nadie. Guiño, guiño).

Escribiré más de esta pareja, porque el KuroHina me da vida. Tal vez pronto me vuelvan a ver por aquí con algún que otro cuentito (?)

Y sin más que decir, les dejo unas pequeñitas historias, algo así como un "epílogo". ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos veremos en la siguiente! Muchos besitos y love.

* * *

"El chat de Kuroo y Bokuto"

 **Kuroo** : soy tan jodidamente suertudo de tenerlo

 **Kuroo** : o sea, él siempre me llama

 **Kuroo** : siempre se asegura de que esté bien

 **Kuroo** : Y simplemente la manera en la que me sonríe y me dice que me ama, es… AAAAHH

 **Kuroo** : amo tomarle fotos porque me encanta apreciar cada parte suya

 **Kuroo** : somos el uno para el otro

 **Kuroo** : lo siento, bro, me dejé llevar. Es que estoy demasiado enamorado de este tipo

 **Bokuto** : eres un nerd

.

.

"¡Quiero una mascota!"

—¿Deberíamos adoptar una mascota? —preguntó Hinata.

—Un gato.

Hinata frunció el ceño, rápidamente negando con la cabeza.

—Un perro —declaró.

Kuroo se llevó una mano hacia la boca, abriendo los ojos con dramatismo.

—Cómo te atreves —masculló—. Los perros son sucios. Un gato es mejor. Son tiernos, suaves, pequeños y...

—¡Pero un perro es juguetón, dulce y fiel! —insistió. Aleteó sus pestañas, acercando su rostro hacia Kuroo para dar lástima—. Quiero un perro, por favoooooooooor, ¿sí?

Kuroo blanqueó los ojos y bajó los hombros.

Al final, adoptaron un perro y un gato, quienes se hicieron amigos desde el primer día.

.

.

"¿Se pueden callar?"

Kenma siempre, pero siempre, se arrepiente de ir a visitar a sus amigos a su departamento.

—¿Puedes darme un besito?

—Por supuesto, mi chibi-chan.

Y todo justo delante de él.

—¡Oh, Kuroo, mira! ¡Nuestros pequeños se están lamiendo! —exclamó Hinata, mirando al perro y al gato jugar.

—Ahh, Dios, ¿por qué tienen que ser tan lindos?

Kenma no podía ni siquiera disfrutar su videojuego en paz. E incluso durante las películas...

—¡DIOS SANTO! —Los gritos de Hinata retumbaban en sus oídos.

—¡Apaga eso, apágalo! —Kuroo se encogía detrás de Hinata. Los gritos de horror de la película y la sangre que el asesino serial derramaba de los protagonistas los aterraba hasta el punto en que no disfrutaban las escenas.

—¿Se pueden callar?

Kenma estaba harto de los tortolitos y sus locuras.

Pero nunca dejaría de visitarlos.

.

.

"El día en que lo dijo"

—Quiero decir, ya hace tiempo que salimos.

—Hm.

—Empieza tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Tú sacaste el tema de conversación.

Hinata ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que me da vergüenza.

Kuroo pensó que se veía muy lindo sonrojado, aunque él también estaba nervioso.

—Bueno... lo diré yo primero si eso te ayuda. —Kuroo se aclaró la garganta, se corrió un mechón de cabello que caía por su ojo e ignoró el sudor que salía de su frente—. Sh... Sho... —volvió a aclarar su garganta, como si no fuera suficiente—. Shou... Shouyou...

Hinata se retorció y rodó en la cama gritando para sus adentros sin parar, durante cinco minutos. Avergonzó a muerte a Kuroo y al final no pudo decir "Tetsurou" apropiadamente.


End file.
